1000 Miles
by elli.nino
Summary: Modern Day. How far do you go do help those you love? Katniss returns to college after a summer interstate to find, thanks to her roommate Johanna, she is now living with Finnick Odair and Peeta Mellark. Already burdened with her own problems Katniss gradually falls into the realms of her roommate lives and finds herself in the turmoil of their personal issues, friendship and love.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Hunger Games fanfic, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, those rights are Suzanne Collins'**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: COMING HOME**

The door glares back at me fiercely, as if it already knows of my dislike towards the house. As if it is sniggering back and saying _I know you'll hate this. _For the umpteenth time I question why I am here. And I go through the previous events of the last months in my head.

_Going to see Prim and Gale for the summer all the way in State 12._

_Johanna keenly organizing a share house for our final year of college, taking advantage of my absence._

_Johanna going straight to Haymitch behind my back to snag a house._

_Johanna forcing me into this by releasing our old college dorm._

_Me being helpless, stuck in State 12._

_Haymitch assuring me the house was nothing special._

Well fuck him, I think as I stare at the porch. The house is clearly _something_, bigger than anything my family had ever owned. The rich hue of the wooded porch is striking even from the street as is the contrast of the green door with its brass knockers. I did have to admit, it was smaller than any property he owned across the country however it was still far too extravagant. I also realized right then that the rent he is charging us is probably a third of what he could actually get. Bastard.

I'm still too much of a coward to knock on the door, or simply walk in as it is now officially my house. I was afraid of what was waiting inside for me, or what would come out of this. In hindsight I had a right to be.

Johanna had told me little about our new roommate, Finnick's friend from State 5. Partly because I had only returned today and partly because I refused to listen. However I did know this; his name was Peeta, he was 21 like the rest of us, and he was very sporty. He was blonde and apparently good looking however I couldn't care less about that. He'd been living in the house for one month with the others already and would be studying business at the university.

Oh, and his last name was _Mellark_. That simple fact made his father practically a millionaire when you came across the string of Mellark bakeries and various other companies that sat across the country. Much like Haymitch and his houses. This immediately spelled trouble to me and I was now definitely not inclined to meet the new rich boy staying with us for the year.

Very slowly, I lift my hand and wrap it around the brass knob, turning it, and letting the door swing in. I stand on the porch and take in the scene. The house is mainly wooden floorboards which I have to admit I like. It reminds me of the woods back home. A long hall stands in front of me and I can see the kitchen at the back of the house. Flurries of voices float from it.

You'd think I was headed for my death the way my boots thumped morosely against the floorboards. When I'm a few feet from the kitchen archway I see Johanna's short cropped hair pop into sight.

"Hey! You made it!" She says loudly, as usual.

Johanna Mason, my college roommate for the last 3 years, attacks me in a vice like hug. It was definitely a love hate relationship between us a large amount of the time. I'd met her just as I started first year, as we were both becoming lost on the huge campus. She'd all but forced me to dorm with her and that was that. And here we are now 3 years later sharing a house with our friend, the "insatiable" Finnick Odair and some punk named Mellark.

"I told you I'd be here." I tell her grumpily looking over at the boys. Finnick was wearing his usual million dollar smile and Peeta was doing much the same. But where Finnick simply gave me a wave, Peeta felt the need to leave the table and shake my hand, introducing himself.

I shake his hand tensely wondering if he's just as stuck up as I picture in my head.

"So you must be Katniss. How was your trip?" He asks very politely.

I freeze for just a moment and Johanna looks concerned. Memories of my last three months flood back filled with confliction, anger and stress. Instead of relaying my fucked up life story to him I simply say, "It was good."

I can tell Jo and Finn know I am lying but they don't pressure me just yet. Honestly right now I couldn't physically explain the fights with Gale, the mental Institution residing my mother and Prim's ever-present positivity.

"How have you guys been? Good summer?" I ask dully, rummaging through the fridge for some food. I was starved after work.

Finn jumps into the conversation enthusiastically. "Yeah Kat, you missed some good fun. I showed Peet here around and now he's a star player of the beach volleyball team." He says it proudly as if he's showing me a specimen of his. I shake my head at him.

"Beach volleyball, huh?"

"Yeah, you should come sometime and watch with me." Johanna says with a smile. "_And _there is beer."

I roll my eyes thinking that was the last thing I would want to do.

"So Peeta, what do you do other than run around on the beach? Where do you work?" I ask maybe a little rudely, thinking of the little time I have to spare working at the law firm.

He fidgets for a moment and I smile figuring out if he is just as lucky as all those other rich ones. How common they are over here in State 4.

"I'm not actually working at the moment."

Huh. "How do you pay tuition?" I ask more abrasively.

"Uh, my dad pays for my education actually."

That's when I realize he really isn't better than the others. And somehow Finnick and Johanna have missed this. I don't know whether my emotions are spent from the long trip in State 12 or I'm just too tired from my day at work, but I snap. "So you mean, while the rest of us lose sleep working our _asses_ off you get to play volleyball and get drunk at parties all week because your darling father just hands you money?" I actually laugh while Finnick and Johanna attempt to protest. "Well Peeta, you are going to be fucked once you enter the real world! It's no fun anymore, you know?"

I turn and storm out abandoning the food I had laid out on the bench. I feel a twinge of guilt as the hurt look on Peeta's face registers in my mind however I'm gone before anyone can stop me. I storm upstairs having no idea which bedroom is mine and simply barging in until I recognize my things.

I'm in too much of a rage to even notice how Johanna has neatly laid out my bedspread and hung my remaining clothes in the closet or even how my books are stacked neatly on the shelves.

I simply throw myself under the covers wishing for an escape from the world for just a few hours. Just a few hours to breathe and to escape responsibility.

000

Naturally, I wake in a cold sweat, heart thumping, resurfacing to the world in the worst way possible. I look at my clock which reads 5:30am. Fuck.

I groan and get up knowing out of experience sleep will not come back to me. I trudge down the stairs in only a small singlet and pajama shorts, planning to make a coffee. I nearly have a heart attack when I enter the room and find Finn in a chair, munching on a bowl of cereal.

"Why are you up so early?" I demand my voice still thick with sleep.

Finn's head turns around and he gives me a grin. "Wow Kat, did you forget everything in those three months?" He then speaks the next sentence slowly as if speaking to someone mentally unstable. "I'm a lifeguard, remember?"

"Shut up Finn!" I say, pouring coffee from the pot he has made. Of course I knew he worked as a lifeguard while we weren't studying. If only my sleep infected brain could have realized that sooner.

I sit at the table with him watching him eat. "So I see you drew the short straw for your shift today."

His eyes glance up at me. "I've done the morning shifts for the past two weeks."

I frown wondering why in the world he would want to get up at 5am. "Why is that?" I demand.

He shrugs. "Got more time for everything else."

"Like getting wasted and partying?"

"Exactly." He grins. "Okay, so we've established why I'm up, but why aren't you getting your beauty sleep?"

"Bad dream." I mutter.

His eyes become sympathetic. "Your dad?"

I nod, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks kindly.

I shake my head with a tight smile. "I'll get over it before the rest of this house comes to life."

He eyes me carefully before dropping it. "So I see angry Katniss hasn't reared her head today." He says jokingly although his eyes are serious.

I know immediately he is talking about Peeta. "Finn…"

"He's not a bad guy Katniss. You should cut him some slack. You could've been like him you know."

I know exactly what he means. "I'll never take money from Haymitch no matter how many times he offers. It's bad enough he pays Prim's tuition." I say through gritted teeth.

"Though you live in his house…"

"That's not exactly my fault Finn!"

He suddenly laughs. "Okay, okay. I'm just warning you not to judge anyone. Especially Peeta, he's been through-"

"Oh I'm sure he's suffering-"

"You don't know anything about him Katniss. Remember that." He cuts me off. With that he stands from the table, pats my shoulder and goes to get his bag for the day.

"I'll see you at four Kat!" He says cheerily before jogging out the door.

I sit there stunned for a moment rarely having seen Finn that serious. I grab my coffee and make my way upstairs to try and become re-accustomed to working at the firm. In about twenty minutes I realize I have nothing to do considering I was being given my cases today. Instead I carefully open one of the boxes that was still taped up. It reveals three photo frames and a few blankets for the winter. I pick them up gingerly, the room swelling with silence. Running my hands against the wood.

The first is of Prim and myself taken only a year ago, however I can still see the changes in her that have happened in just a year. Her hair is as blonde as ever stark against mine and her blue eyes sparkle with the light that no amount of sadness had ever put out. I carefully place the picture on the bedside table, facing the bed.

The next is one of Gale Hawthorne however this one is a few years old. He's up a tree like he always used to be smiling down cheekily at the camera. I wonder when he changed from that boy to the confident and self-sufficient man I was faced with on the trip.

My fingers shake as I reach for the third because I know it's of my father. He wears his hunting jacket and boots which are now safely in my closet. I leave that one resting on the blankets unable to face him at the moment.

For the next hour I open more and more boxes trying to accustom myself to living here and trying to figure out what to tell Johanna about my time in State 12. I was nervous. I knew that much. I wasn't sure how much I was willing, or able, to divulge.

Promptly at 7:30am Johanna sticks her head in the door. "Hey, brainless."

"Oh, how I missed your insults." I say sarcastically not bothering to look up.

"You look haggard."

"I saw Finn off this morning."

She laughs. "So are you going to fill me in?" I knew she wouldn't wait long to escape the pleasantries. Or insults, in Johanna's world.

I play dumb. I don't even know why. "About what?"

"Uh, like your whereabouts these past three months?" I know she's becoming impatient.

"I talked to Haymitch about how you scored the house behind my back." I say evasively, giving her a dark look, still resentful for moving us out of our old college dorm.

She sighs loudly in exasperation. "Oh get over it Katniss. You know what? After the last few years we've needed some cheering up. Have some fun. Ever heard that? We _need_ to do this." Floods of bad memories fill my mind.

"_I_ don't need to do anything!" I yell at her.

There's a brief silence after my outburst where she simply stares at me. "What happened over there Katniss?" She asks softly, her eyes tight with worry.

I shake my head. "Same old. I argued with Haymitch, I went to that damn Institution and I saw Prim and Gale."

A wicked smile takes over her face. "And let me guess. You spent some very memorable moments locked in the Hawthorne Industries office?"

I roll my eyes and throw her a dirty look remembering the very hot sex we'd had in between our arguments.

"Look I'll fill you in later. I have to get ready for work." I tell her walking towards the bathroom.

Thankfully she gives in and begins her own morning routine.

I was unbelievably grateful that she hadn't brought up my mother.

000

I settle into my work routine with ease. Everyone welcomes me back happily and Annie even has my favorite coffee waiting for me.

"Thanks." I smile as we walk together to our cubicles.

"So how was 12?" She asks curiously. Annie is a little older than me and a soft spoken person which is why I get on so well with her. She unlike me, works full time as a paralegal, while I work part time in between studying law at the University. We began working at the same time, she through the normal interviews and channels and me because Haymitch talked my way into the firm knowing a lawyer here. When dealing with Haymitch there was always a profound sense of guilt attached to any exchange.

"It was good. I got to spend a lot of time with Prim." I tell her.

"And Gale?"

Why was that always the secondary question? "That too."

"You two sound like you're getting serious." She comments, sitting on the edge of my desk, not ready to work yet.

"It's really not like that Annie." I frown.

Unlike Jo, Annie sensing my discomfort, knows when to drop a subject. "So I heard someone outside say there's a big case coming up. They're trying to decide who to put on it."

"Yeah?" I ask intrigued. "What kind of case?"

She looks around the room. "Not sure, I just heard there's a lot of cash going into it." This seems standard for our firm however if she is excited it must be good.

"I guess we'll hear about it in a few days."

She stands and heads to her desk, "Let's hope one of us gets it." She winks and then she's gone.

As I log onto my computer and start with my emails my phone buzzes with a text; _Miss you already and so does Gale I think. Remember not to go all 'angry Katniss' on your housemates ;)_

Oh Prim. How I could kill her sometimes. I text back a short message already missing the little blonde thing I practically raised into adolescence. If only she would come live down here. But I knew she wouldn't. She wouldn't move away from the Institute or from Gale's brother Rory.

I sigh and open my emails noting one marked 'important' explaining a compulsory meeting next week. Was this the case? Shamefully I hoped so, because I could finally put my name on something that goes large and public. I close the email noting the date and watching the interns and lawyers walk throughout the building. I imagined sitting in the briefing next week being set to the case. Maybe Johanna was right and this year could be better. But then I thought of what was waiting for me back at the house. So I crossed my fingers and hoped, unaware how futile it really was.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review :) Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelation

**CHAPTER 2: REVELATION**

I could tell that Finnick and Johanna had predicted that my anger would dissipate within three days. Sadly there was still tension in the house, namely the source being me. I tried to ease it, I really did, but I convinced myself I just didn't have the capacity. After all, it wasn't my decision to admit Peeta to the house. Since I'd gotten here he'd been his usual sunny self and me my usual stubborn self. I just couldn't fathom how we would ever get on. And then this morning, when Johanna handed me the telephone, my mood immediately soured.

"Hey, sweetheart." The sarcastic voice greets me from none other than Haymitch. Just the thing you need in the morning. I try to detect a hint of drunkenness however his voice seems pretty steady. "How's my house?"

"You played it down." I accuse him. "Said it wasn't fancy."

He chuckles. "But then you would have never agreed to rent it." He says.

"The rent's too cheap." I argue not liking being given charity. Even if it is Haymitch.

"You know as well as anyone I don't need the money."

I sigh. "What do you want? And why are you up so early?"

My relationship with my uncle had never been very friendly, somehow though he's put up with me for the last 21 years. Today however I thought I had a rite to be angry considering that lately, morning calls and soberness were out of the ordinary for Haymitch.

"They say your mom's getting better." He says gruffly, a note of caution in his voice.

"Do I care?" I answer trying to keep the emotion from my voice. Even so I can feel my throat closing.

"Now, now don't play that game." He warns me. "I've offered to not give you updates-"

"Okay fine, but she's never coming out of that place." I huff insolently. "You saw what happened when I was there! How can they say she is getting better again?"

I hear him sigh. "I don't know Katniss, they just told me that." I can hear his weariness through the phone. As much as I sometimes hated Haymitch he was all I had. And he'd been good enough to have been there for Prim and me since the accident. Even with his own demons in his closet. "They also told me they weren't making any long plans for her to stay."

"No." My voice is like ice. "They saw what happened. They can't release her. It'll wreck Prim." My voice is getting close to hysterical.

"I know Katniss, that's just what I was told. If anything changes I'll call you again." Sensing my unwillingness to discuss the topic further he changes it gruffly. "Got enough money?"

There it is again, the guilt. "Yes. How's Prim?"

"The same. Being little Miss Perfect and studying her med books before she's even started the year."

A smile creeps onto my face. "Thanks Haymitch." I say.

"At your service sweetheart." He says sarcastically and then hangs up the phone.

I put the receiver down on the counter and nearly jump three feet when I find Peeta in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" I shout.

He seems startled. "I, uh, I came down when I heard you yelling. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I huff giving him a death glare. He must have heard practically the whole conversation.

"Was that your Uncle?" He asks carefully.

I stare at him wide eyed. "Yes."

He looks uncomfortable. As he should. As I stare him down he walks over to the island counter and begins making something that I think may be pancakes.

"So Finn said you worked at a law firm?" He asks as he mixes the batter and diverts the topic. There's some caution in his eyes I don't understand.

I cross my arms, still standing by the phone receiver. "Yes, I do. I've worked there for 2 years."

"That's impressive."

"Not really, when your Uncle talks your way into it for you."

He chuckles. "Still you must be some good at it."

"Oh she is." Jo declares, entering the room. "She'll never admit it." I glare at her but she ignores me. "You making pancakes Peeta?"

He nods. "Good, I'm starved." She says. "What did Haymitch want, Kat?"

"He…uh, was just asking about the house." I lie terribly.

"Seriously, Katniss." Johanna urges. I shake my head, eyeing Peeta off and mouth later. She rolls her eyes. "So you and I are going to the volleyball game this afternoon. Finn's even filling in and I already told Thresh we'd be there."

"What?"

"No but's." She says adamantly. "We're going whether you like it or not." I knew this was the start of the 'fun' Johanna was so resolute about.

"Trust me, it'll be good." Peeta attempts to soothe me, a lopsided grin on his face.

As if I would trust Peeta Mellark!

Peeta makes us all breakfast, as he and Johanna chat amiably while I stare at the phone mulling over what Haymitch told me. They're setting my mother loose? No not possible. She couldn't fend for herself, let alone Prim, to save her life. I wouldn't have it. I'd go down there myself and demand that she stay.

"Katniss!"

"What?" I demand from Johanna who is looking at me like I am crazy.

"Where were you? Do you want pancakes or not?" She practically yells at me, indicating Peeta holding out a plate.

"Yes. Please." I tack on the end. Peeta smiles at me warmly and places the plate in front of me. I avoid eye contact.

But when I put a forkful in my mouth I struggle do hold back my moan. Jesus Christ these were the best things I had ever put in my mouth! Blueberries oozed out of the fluffy goodness. My eyes are wide in admiration and I can see Jo smirking at me.

Well I had to give him one thing. Peeta Mellark could sure cook.

000

Not soon after breakfast I find a text from Gale. _How is State 4 again?_

I'm angry at myself for how readily I text back. _Not bad. Hating this house though._ It's as if we never fought about anything this summer. Like once again, we were those two children bonded together by the loss of our fathers. I'd known Gale forever and for the time I spent in State 12 we'd kept each other together. I suppose it was when I left State 12 to attend university that things had first shown a hint of seriousness.

_I'm sure you'll be fine. We're all missing you down here._ Did I miss it? In part, yes. I missed the old friendship of Gale and my sister Prim. However my visits were always marred by my mother.

_Missing you guys too. _I sigh. I knew Gale wanted to make something of us. But really, this predicament was my fault, the problem arising from the first time I slept with him. Back then he probably wanted the same thing but I was far less stable, hindered by my mother's deterioration over my father's death. Now, years later, I was faced with the problem of answering my earlier, not so smart actions. He was frustrated I wouldn't commit after all this time.

I'm debating over whether to just call Gale and get his opinion on the issue of my mother when I hear the yelling. I'm confused for a moment. Johanna had gone out which left only me and Peeta at the house and I just couldn't picture he even getting angry given his demeanor. But when I cross the hall and look out the window there he is, standing on the porch, another man at his side.

For a moment I'm stumped. What do I do? I consider going back into my room and simply calling Gale, forgetting about Peeta but something good deep down in me stops me. As the conversation becomes more and more heated I find my feet heading down the stairs quietly aware he wasn't far from the front door. I stand by the wall a few feet from the door. The loudness of their voices makes my eavesdropping easy. Somehow never once did I think what I was doing was wrong.

"She's going to get away with fucking everything!" I hear the man say.

"Shut it, Rye!" Peeta growls angrily. Who was Rye? A friend? A brother? I had no idea if Peeta even had brothers. Or friends for that matter. For a fleeting moment I feel slight ashamed of myself for caring so little of him.

"Do you even care?"

"Of course I fucking care!" It was the first time I had ever heard Peeta curse. "Why are you talking to me about this? And here?" His tone becomes harsher.

"Because you should know. This might change a lot of things." There's a small surge of silence. "And why does it matter whether I'm here? You scared they'll chuck you out or something? That Katniss girl will realize how fucked up we are?"

I freeze as I hear my name. Peeta had talked about me? And why was my opinion more important than Jo's or Finnick's? And what on _earth_ were they talking about? How were they fucked up? Who was the 'she' they were talking about?

There were so many questions reeling in my head that I didn't even hear the door knob turn or the door slam. Peeta stares at me, only a foot or so away, shocked. The brokenness of his expression and the redness of his eyes catch me off guard. A wave of sympathy hits me. I knew that expression well.

"What? So now you're eavesdropping on me? Trying to get me back or something?" His voice is cold and stilted.

This is such a shock compared to the boy I've known these past days I struggle to get out a coherent answer. "I'm sorry. I was…I was just-"

"Save it Katniss." He waves me away. He brushes past me and retreats up the stairs. At the very top stair he looks down and says, "You know, you're no better than me. No matter what you think you know."

000

"What the hell did you do?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about." I tell Finn.

I'm acting nonchalant because his expression is scaring me. "I leave you alone with Peeta for _one _afternoon and look what's happened! He's ignoring you when a few hours ago he was pretty much obsessed with you-"

"What?" I ask, thinking back to how my name had been said on the porch. "Obsessed?"

Finn shoots me a glare. "That is neither here nor there right now. What happened? He's not Peeta anymore!"

"I didn't do anything!" I hiss, attempting to defend myself. "I heard him arguing with someone named Rye and I came down to check on him. That's all."

Finn's face suddenly closes off. "Okay."

"What do you mean okay? You were tearing my head off a minute ago." I rant.

Shoes sound on the stairs. "Okay guys we have to go!" Johanna calls. I keep my gaze trained on Finn.

Jo stands beside me as Peeta makes his way down the stairs. He doesn't look at me however I see something pass between him and Finnick.

"Let's go brainless." Johanna says in my ear. As we take the short walk to the beach for the game I'm left to think over what exactly I have missed.

The crowd is large, sitting under the blazing sun, though Johanna and I scored a good spot thanks to Thresh. Thresh is tall and broad and his skin was a beautiful rich brown. He was soft spoken which I like after spending so much time with Jo and Finn.

"How was your summer?" He asks.

I sigh. "Fine."

"Come on Kat, what were you talking to Haymitch about?" Johanna presses.

I'm tired of lying so I just tell her. "He said they were thinking of releasing my mother."

"From the Institution?" Thresh asks.

"Yeah."

"Isn't that good?"

I shake my head vehemently. "No. No. "

"Why not?"

"It'll wreck Prim." I admit remembering the last three months. If she hasn't broken yet, false hope like this will do it to her.

"Katniss she's 19-" Jo starts to argue.

"You weren't there this summer." I say. "They said that she was getting better again. Prim was so excited she started preparing everything. The house, flowers, food. I told her it was too early. She didn't listen. And one day we went back to the Institution together and my mother just…deteriorated again. She was in a fit, screaming things that weren't even true. Saying she didn't want children after the accident…" I swallow the lump on my throat, focusing on the boys warming up on the court. "Then she- she grabbed a pair of scissors that were at the desk…and she just held out her wrist and…" I shake my head ridding the horrible image from my mind.

Thresh and Jo's faces are a mix of horror and sympathy. "Why are they going to let her out again then?"

"That was two months ago. They were saying stuff about changing medications and wrong dosages….I just don't believe she's stable again. It's happened before and _every time _she ends up back there. You should have seen Prim. We're lucky as hell she has Rory. None of us knew how to deal with her." I remember Peeta's expression when he came inside. His blonde hair and blue eyes…for a moment it was like looking at Prim again.

"Honey, I'm sorry." Thresh says patting my hand.

"It's fine really."

"But you had a good time with Gale." Johanna says suggestively.

I chuckle. "_That _is for another day."

In the next few minutes the game starts and Thresh brings us all beers from the little island bar. The Strip which was this stretch of beach was the most inhabited out of the whole State where you could always find masses of drunken college kids. Sometimes I was one of them.

I must admit, it is sort of nice to watch a bunch of shirtless guys run around. However Finnick steals most of the girls' attention. I know Jo and I are hated by some of the more pathetic ones considering we live with him. But what I also see is how a lot of stares and fingers are pointed towards Peeta. He's athletic, that's obvious, and he makes pretty much every ball that is directed towards him.

I stare and wonder who the hell he actually is. "Jo what's up with Peeta?" I ask plainly as we watch the game.

"Oh so now you want to know?"

I feel a small twinge of guilt. Maybe I had acted too fast. Maybe I was too consumed with rage from my summer to realize I was being unfair. "Come on Jo."

"It's not my place Katniss. You out of all people should know not to judge people by appearance. Look at Finnick for god's sake. He comes across as a fucking tool."

I laugh thinking of the façade of Finn's. He's crafted it so well after what he's been through that it's difficult to see the cracks. Most people simply assume he's nothing more than some guy that has slept with every girl on campus. It's only partly true.

"Just be nice, okay? As much as Katniss Everdeen can muster." Johanna says. "He likes you a lot although you don't deserve it."

I began to wonder whether I deserved anything in my life. I never seemed grateful for the help extended toward me. We all had our own nightmares. I knew that well. I would have to accept that maybe Peeta Mellark did too.


	3. Chapter 3: Uncovered

**CHAPTER 3: UNCOVERED**

In the midst of everything Monday came quickly. I attempted to back off Peeta a little and deal with my own problems. We all did the usual; hung out on the beach, drank, ate and slept. I also tried to figure out more about Peeta to little success. See, after that afternoon when he fought with Rye, he simply bounced back to the normal Peeta once again. And it wasn't like I could just ask him what his problems were.

"Why not?" Prim asks me over the phone.

"Because I barely know him, Prim. And then he'll probably ask me the same question."

"And then you would just tell him. " She says simply. And by the way, your problems are barely going to be relevant anymore." She tells me matter-of-factly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demand.

"Haymitch called you about mom. I know he did. "

"Prim I am not getting into this again." I warn her.

"Katniss you should really be more positive."

"Don't get your hopes up. I don't want you to get crushed." I say softly.

"I won't." She retorts before diverting the topic. "Gale's coming over to State 4."

"What?"

"I don't know he was a bit vague about it but he has some sort of business meeting."

"And was he going to tell me this?" I ask, slightly irritated.

"Oh I'm sure he'll call you. You should have seen him he looked really excited." I can tell she's grinning. Ever since she started dating his brother Rory she's been all for our relationship. "Anyway I have to go. Have fun at work. Love you."

"Love you too Prim." I say and hang up.

Gale was excited to see me? Well that was standard but he rarely visited State 4. I tried to think exactly when he had become serious about us. When had he started pushing for a relationship? I guessed I missed it somewhere over the years.

I try to ignore thoughts about Gale until he actually called me as I get in my car and drive to work. Today was the day. The meeting about this new case. I hoped I had the chance to be on it. It was the good news I needed in the middle of everything.

When I pull up Annie's waiting out front with two coffees in her hand. She wears her dark hair elegantly in a low bun and I grimace as I take a peek at mine.

"Hey, thanks."

"No problem." She smiles, handing over the cup. "You got called in for the meeting too?"

I nod. "Is this what everyone's been talking about?"

"I think so." She says. "I haven't heard much else though."

"Let's hope one of us gets it." I say as we head up the elevator and into the meeting room.

I'm surprised the minute we walk in because everything is already set up and there are far less people than I thought.

I recognize the head of the law firm, Seneca Crane the guy Haymitch knows, as well as one of the best lawyers at the firm, Cinna and two legal secretaries.

"Take a seat, Katniss, Annie." Seneca motions.

I sit down cautiously, slightly confused about the structure of the meeting. Once we are settled he clasps his hands and begins.

"Before we start, I would like to make clear that anything said today in this meeting must stay in this room. There will be no mention outside of this room about the details I am about to divulge. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." We mumble.

"Alright let's start." He says clapping his hands and a glint to his eye. "As some of you may have heard already, a quite complicated and covert case has recently come to this firm. It's been requested that we keep all information under wraps to avoid publicity to anyone involved in the case. Now as you may have already realized this is the team we are employing for this particular case. You are all responsible for it. Now Katniss, Cinna here has viewed your work and has requested you on the case however Annie will be filling in the gaps while you are studying. I expect you to will be able to collaborate without problems." I glance over at Annie and share a small smile of victory. My body feels a little lighter knowing that I, personally was chosen. "Now to the case. We are representing the plaintiff, that should be clear. The files are in front of you. Have a look through and become familiar with the charges, statements and evidence. Tomorrow we would like to brief you fully about the case however I think it is important that for now you become familiar with it as it is quite complicated. Go and read the files and please take care of them. Be in here tomorrow and we'll discuss how to approach it."

Annie and I stand and leave the room quickly eyeing each other as we go. I know we are both thinking that we have never dealt with a case with such precautions. Together we cross quickly into an empty office and sit down holding the files. All I can think is _who are we representing_?

"I can't believe _we_ are on this." She tells me excitedly.

Neither could I really. I mean the firm is huge, there was plenty of people to choose from. "Not sleeping last year paid off." I mutter thinking of countless nights spent attempting to search for leads to varying success.

"Let's read it." She suggests opening the folder. My hands don't even make it to mine before she is rattling off the charges being pressed by our side. "Holy shit. Theft, credit card fraud, forgery, abuse…look what she's up for. There's millions of dollars here."

I open the folder to inspect and see the defendant's picture looking oddly familiar. I glance over the name and eye off the list of charges and see what Annie means. The case would be in our favor. Then I go back a page where the plaintiff's page is, the man we represent. My eye is drawn to one word that screams out to me from the paper.

_Mellark. _

I scan the page in a sudden frenzy. _Owner of Mellark bakery….accusing wife, Lora Mellark…._My hands are shaking as realization dawns on me. As the pieces finally fall into place.

I'm representing Peeta's father.

000

I'm speeding, I know it. And I don't even care. I tore out of that office as soon as I had put the pieces together. I remember the conversation on the porch that Peeta had with who I now know is his brother.

"_She's going to get away with it."_

Something had recently gone wrong with the case against their own mother and I hadn't even finished reading the file to realize what.

But I had to get to Finnick.

I march through the door of our house, slamming it.

"Finnick!" I yell hoping I don't have to hunt him down.

He comes running in from the kitchen. "What? Are you okay?" He asks frantically.

"Why didn't you tell me about Peeta?"

His face blanks. "Tell you what?" He frowns.

"You know what!" I accuse. "That his father is trying to jail his mother!"

"Katniss be quiet." He warns me. "The whole neighborhood will hear. How did you find out about that?"

"I got put on his fucking case at work!" I yell.

He makes a frantic quiet signal with his hands. Steps closer. "You're on the case?"

"Yes…I should take myself off the case!" I realize. A wave of anxiety hits me as I realize how I really do not want to deny a case this big especially one I've been requested on.

"Wait, wait. Don't do that!"

I squint at him suspiciously. "Why not?"

"You could help Katniss. Help Peeta with the case."

"He's not even directly involved in it." I mutter.

He stops. Stares. "Have you even read it?"

I think of how I tore out of the office so quickly Annie could barely protest and how I am meant to be there right now studying my case quietly at my desk.

"No." I finally admit.

"Peeta is definitely directly involved in the case." He tells me.

"Why do you want me to stay on it?" Why does Finn care so much?

He sighs, runs a hand through his hair. A nervous gesture. He glances at a painting on the wall before turning back to me. "There's been some complications…you know I don't understand all this legal crap Kat, but it's going in the wrong direction. You know Peeta. You helped Johanna that time. _Help him_."

A thought hits me. "Whoa Finn, I am _not _doing what I did with Johanna again. That was _illegal._" I can't believe he is suggesting this! After everything that has gone down in these past years in relation to _that _how could he suggest it?

"But is working on his case illegal?"

"No…" I falter. "But we're not meant to work on cases we're personally attached too. The firm frowns on it, doesn't look good in court." People were fired for this kind of thing. The firm was one of the best and they don't take these things lightly.

"Oh, so now you admit you are 'personally attached' to Peeta?"

"Finn this isn't funny! I shouldn't be on it."

"You sound unsure."

Damn him! I _was_ unsure. This was a big opportunity. I'd been working towards it and I didn't want to give it up.

"You want it don't you?" He says with a smirk. I grapple for words and his smile grows. "Then take it. Help Peeta, he deserves it. "He urges softly. He sees the confliction in my face and he knows he's won. He stands up. "Keep it a secret for now. We won't tell him. Review the case and you'll see what I mean."

And then he leaves.

As I watch him go I think back to that morning after I returned from State 12. A wave of guilt takes over me when I remember Finn warning me not to judge Peeta and me very clearly refusing to listen. And look what I'd done! Aside from the prospects of this case I suppose I did owe it to him to at least try and defend him.

I returned to work later that afternoon once I had calmed myself down to a presentable manner. When I head to my desk Annie peeks around the wall, trying to remain inconspicuous while giving me a look like I was an utter nut case. I didn't blame her. "What the hell Katniss?" She whispers.

"I…" Should I tell her? "Sorry I just had a moment."

She looks at me suspiciously before retreating slowly back to her desk. I suppose she related my strange behavior to something with my mother.

I open the file, now over my initial stages of shock, and try to calmly read it. It takes me a good hour with the amount of information that's contained within the folders walls. I close it and see what Finn means. I try to digest it all but I find myself struck with horror. And it saddens me that even the most perfect seeming people, the nicest, have their own colossal problems to deal with.

000

I return home late that night and I find Finn and I are having our own silent conversation. I notice Peeta chatting happily with Johanna and I wonder how he could possibly be that good natured, that happy given his circumstances.

"How was work Katniss?" He asks me with a smile. Surprisingly he's never said anything about the other day where he caught me. If I didn't know better I would have assumed he had forgotten. I wonder why he had forgiven me with such ease.

I realize I've been staring and try to avert my eyes. "Oh, um, it was good. I worked on some small cases today. Alimony and things." I lie because it's the first time I realize that he must know that the law firm dealing with his father's case is the one I work at. If I lie he'll assume I know nothing considering it's so under wraps.

"Sounds a bit dull." He admits.

I chuckle nervously. "Yeah I guess so."

Johanna is eyeing me from the table. I've never said so many words to Peeta in one conversation. I know she'll grill me about what's changed later.

Dinner flows quickly with Finn making spaghetti bolognese. I'm surprised when Johanna turns back to her room with no intention of interrogating me. I get ready for bed quickly, feeling spent after the day. Planning to leave my problems until tomorrow. As I head to one of the two bathrooms on the top floor I practically run Peeta over in the hallway.

"Sorry!" He's the first to apologize holding out his hands in apology.

"My fault." I mutter. "Sorry I wasn't looking."

"It's okay."

I try to step around him but he stops me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Katniss about the other day…" He looks sincerely ashamed, something I am not accustomed to.

"It's okay don't worry about it. It was my fault." I tell him truthfully. I can't believe he is apologizing to _me_! I was the one spying on a private conversation, even if he had made it easy to hear.

Before we can say anything else or the situation gets even more awkward I move past him and into the bathroom. "Night Peeta."

I can hear the smile in his voice when he says "Goodnight Katniss."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this to story alerts! Did you like the chapter? I need some feedback, so if you could, leave a review. The good and the bad, be honest :)**

**For those who are wondering, I'll be posting a new chapter at least every week but hopefully every 4-5 days.**

**Also, I have never studied law so I apologise in advance if some details in the story from here onwards are wrong regarding the legal system. Feel free to tell me if it's not right.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Elli**


	4. Chapter 4: Dilemma

**CHAPTER 4: DILEMMA**

"This is ridiculous." Annie exclaims, throwing her hands into the air in frustration. Folders and hundreds of papers lay scattered across the desk in the office we are working in. Thankfully due to the covertness of the case we now occupy an office for ourselves instead of our very public cubicles.

"There's a lot of holes isn't there?" I express dully.

"A lot? Is anything concrete in this case?" I'd never seen Annie so agitated. I supposed it was because of the lack of control we felt we had over the case. "I mean, we're meant to come up with a plan of action!"

"Don't worry, Cinna will do that. He's the lawyer after all. We'll just have to look like we know what we are doing."

She huffs angrily and roughly sorts through more papers.

After searching through the file I had been given a few days ago, outlining the case, it became increasingly evident the difficultness regarding the case and the necessity of such a large team to occupy it.

The first investigations and trials had been held in State 5, the Mellark's original residence, however after complications the trial had been terminated and the family had moved to State 4 and planned to pick it up again. We were told that the biggest risk would that the case would go public eliciting a very strong reaction once the owner of Mellark Bakeries and various other companies was found to be involved in a law suit.

I had conflicted feelings working on the case without Peeta's knowledge. My main problem was that I needed to understand the case in more depth, for both parties seemed guilty of some charge or the other. Finn kept on urging me to shut my mouth and saying that we didn't need to burden Peeta with the information. Secondly I sucked at lying so I grew incredibly uncomfortable in many of our social exchanges in the house lately. Especially with this weird 'friend' thing going on now.

Our number one problem right now however was that of evidence. Some important evidence had been discredited and we were no longer able to use it. There was also substantial evidence against our client as well as the other party which made matters more difficult. We were currently, and futilely I might add, searching for a lead we could pursue. Just another reason I needed Peeta. From his body language and conversation with Rye I assumed their mother was guilty and had managed to twist the court case to lighten her side.

I was surprised for the moment that Annie had not connected me and Peeta. I'd told her the first name of my roommate but I hadn't gone into detail and she had not yet realized that the son of our client lived with me. I was nervous to tell her. I wasn't sure whether she would do what is morally right or help me cover my tracks.

I jump as Annie's hand slams on the table. Her face is flushed.

"Annie are you okay?"

She shakes her head stiffly. "Fine."

"Are you sure…?"

"I said I'm fine. I'm going to get some coffee I'll bring you back one."

And with that she departs the room. I wonder what had happened with my soft spoken and gentle Annie. Was something wrong? I'd have to seek it out. But not right now.

As the afternoon draws on Annie and I begin to work more and more solely. I hoped by tomorrow she'd have whatever the problem was under control. As I walk down the hall past Cinna's office I hear him shout out something. I reverse and peek in the door.

"Katniss, come in here please." He motions anxiously with his hand.

I walk into the pristine office and take a seat. "Yes sir?" God, I hated saying that. I knew it was probably unnecessary with Cinna, who was incredibly laid back, yet I still retained the habit.

He strokes his face. "We need some interviews if we are going to take a hold of this case properly. While I'll collaborate with Mr. Mellark I would like you and Annie to question his sons, particularly Peeta who as you know will testify in the case. Now we recently acquired the new address of Peeta which is here." He passes forward a slip of paper that clearly states the address of my house.

My stomach drops. They will find out. All they need is to crosscheck it with my personal details they have on file. "He is living with some friends. Please interview him privately." He passes forward the other addresses before remembering, "Oh and administration would like to see you about some personal details."

And strangely that's when relief floods my body. I realize on a stroke of luck I had never told the firm my change of address. Surely enough when I go and seek out administration they were asking for my new place of residence so they could send mail if need be.

As I look at the receptionist with her fluffy hair and garish makeup I have another momentary freak out. I can't give them my real address for they'll link it to my current case. In a horrible moment I make a horrible decision and quote Thresh's address, knowing fully well the potential consequences that could befall me.

She nods and sends me on my way. Now it was time to go and hunt down Thresh bringing yet another person into the mess I have made.

000

I arrive at Thresh's house just before dusk. He rents a small two bedroom with a boy named Cato who is studying law with me. As I approach it, I think how I would have preferred this house to Haymitch's. I rap on the door three times and wait.

"Katniss!" Cato, tall, blonde and muscled, greets me happily. "Long time no see."

I force a smile and ask if Thresh is home.

"Yeah come in." He motions.

I walk into the small lounge room and spy Thresh flicking through a book. "What's up Katniss?" Thresh asks, knowing I rarely visit on my own without pretense.

"I need to talk to you." I say trying to play it light hearted. He understands immediately and leads me outside into the back garden.

"Is it your mom?"

"What? No!" I exclaim. I hadn't even thought he would jump to that conclusion. But come to think of it, I would have to get an update on her situation. Like usual I felt like the adult looking after a small child rather than way it should be. "I have no idea what's happening with her." I explain. I was still awaiting the call from Gale to tell me he's coming here. I would ask him about my mother, I decided. I knew he would be truthful.

"I have a problem." I say. "I shouldn't go into it…I can't actually."

"What can I do?"

Like I knew he would be, instantly Thresh is ready to help. I feel bad for not telling him but it would become even messier if I did. I settle that it is better for him not to know. "All it is it that I've told the firm my address is here. You'll get my mail that's it."

He frowns. "What's wrong with your house?"

I struggle. I doubt he is even aware of Peeta's court case. "I…Thresh just can you not ask questions? I'll tell you eventually I promise."

It is amazing how trusting my friends could be of me. I had never gotten over that. Thresh knew I was sincere and I wouldn't joke around. And with the little information I gave him he nodded his head.

"Okay, but if you get into any trouble, I'll help you out. Okay?"

I nod even though he would never be able to help me out.

"What trouble?" The voice isn't mine and comes from the back door. My mouth falls open as Johanna stands there. I hadn't even entertained the idea about whether she would be here. She frequented Thresh's place unlike me I realize stupidly. "What have you done, brainless?"

Assuming I would eventually tell her, Thresh relays to Johanna what I told the firm. Her eyes narrow suspiciously and I can see her piecing something together.

"Okay. Well we better get back anyway Katniss. Peeta's making dinner."

We bid Thresh and Cato goodbye and head outside. I can sense the tenseness in Johanna. I drive her the short drive home before she launches on me.

"Why the fuck are you on Peeta's case?" I'd never given Johanna enough credit for her perceptiveness.

I sigh, leaning against the car. "Finn talked me into it." My anger was slowly growing at Finn. Did he realize how easily this has started to fall apart?

"Don't risk it again Katniss." It was at that point I should have listened to her. "It wasn't even worth it for me."

"Yes it was." I counter, thinking of the year before. One of the reasons Johanna so wanted change this year around. Johanna had had quite a past. Various small charges in her youth were ingrained in her file. This made it difficult when she filed a charge of abuse against her boyfriend. It definitely was not the first time. We faked an injury with a belt in his house that already contained his finger prints. The case was quickly resolved however we were at liberty of being founded for breaking and entering as well as forging evidence. It was one of the best and worst things I had done because I had freed Johanna of that dickhead Marvel and an abusive relationship.

"Johanna being on his case isn't illegal, I'm just technically not meant to be. I'll be fine." I say but even I can hear the uncertainty in my voice.

"Don't get involved in the mess, okay? You don't need any more problems." I sigh as I think of the problem waiting for me in State 12 and now at the firm. The problem of my severely unstable mother and my kid sister. How I left my family in the hands of an old drunk. It was true I didn't need any more problems; however I seemed incapable of staying out of other people's trouble.

I see Johanna's gaze shift as she sees something on the street. I turn and see Finnick happily coming towards us with his large bag slung on his shoulder. He must have worked a late shift at the beach.

"Finnick what is wrong with you!" Johanna shouts out causing his face to fall. "Why did you involve her with Peeta? She has enough to worry about!"

For the first time since our chat he looks slightly ashamed. "Katniss could help Peeta, Jo. He's been screwed over enough." He pleaded. It was clear Finnick cared greatly for him.

"We have to tell him." I urge Finnick.

"No." He shakes his head.

"Finnick I have to! Annie and I have been designated to interview him and his brothers."

"Who's Annie?"

"Does it matter?"

"Send her to interview him and then he won't know." He suggests.

"She knows where I live. I described it to her. " I remind Finn.

He frowns. "Tell her the truth."

"Are you crazy? I'm not risking anything else Finn, this is my career." I'm becoming frustrated with his lack of interest in my welfare. "You know what? I'm going to go and tell him now." I stomp off towards the porch eyeing off our green door.

"Katniss wait!"

"For what?" I yell not stopping.

"Let's just talk this through before we do anything." I turn around brashly. He begins to look desperate and I wonder why he is so adamant about this. Surely he realized we would have had to tell Peeta at some point. Right?

"Finn, _you_ got me into this. He can help me with the case because it's so screwed up! If I'm going to defend him he has to fucking know!"

I see Finn and Jo's eyes widen too late and the words are already out. By the horror struck expressions on their faces I know Peeta has opened the front door behind me. I whirl around and meet his expression which appears strangely calm.

"What did you say?" He asks. There's a small hint of anger underneath his calm façade.

I open my mouth but nothing comes out. This was not the way I had wanted to break it to him; me screaming the words at Finnick on our front porch. Peeta's eyes shift from mine to Finnick's behind me.

"You told me she would drop it if she got involved!" His words are seething, his disapproval obvious.

"She can help." Finnick insists.

"Isn't this illegal?"

I shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. "No, technically it's not." I mumble.

He glances at me with an odd expression. I can't tell whether he admires or hates me for what I agreed to do. But after a short while he simply says, "Dinner's on the table." And turns and walks upstairs, slamming the door to his room.

I glare at Finnick. "You made me take something that he clearly didn't want me to do." I accuse.

"It'll work, you'll see."

I sigh and head towards the smell of dinner. I knew I couldn't exactly blame Finn either because I still chose to take the case. I made that decision myself. Now I had to work on how to persuade an angry Peeta to spill the beans on his family life.

As I begin to fill my plate with the delicious smelling concoction of Peeta's I think idly about Gale and how he still hasn't called me. I was frustrated with my lack of control over the situation in State 12. As I think, Johanna parades into the house holding the mail in her hand.

"Katniss you have a letter!"

She hands me over a stark white envelope. I frown at it knowing the only mail I get is from the firm and that is now heading for Thresh. No one else had ever sent me mail.

I rip it open it in haste and read the first words of the paper inside. It was from the Institution. The minute I process it I throw it down on the table. My hands fly to my mouth. This couldn't be happening.

Johanna and Finnick turn to me with worried faces. I don't even bother to explain before I'm running upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Wow guys, 51 followers! I can't believe it. Thanks everyone, you guys are awesome!**

**I hoped you liked this chapter, tell me what you thought of it :)**

**-Elli**


	5. Chapter 5: Recognising the Enemy

**CHAPTER 5: RECOGNISING THE ENEMY**

"Katniss!" Johanna and Finnick are knocking on my door.

With my breath ragged I pace around my room. I can see it in my head, posted from Haymitch with a little sticky note attached to the release forms of my mother saying _Call me when you're ready. –H. _No, no, no. Why would they want to release my mother?

Prim! This'll wreck Prim.

"Fuck!" I mutter thinking this couldn't have come at a worse time. I would have to go back now, help sort it out. I couldn't expect my baby sister too, nor Haymitch who was not even blood related. I'd have to tell Annie too. Get her to cover my work when I'm there-

"Katniss!" Johanna's raises her voice again interrupting my thoughts.

I wrench the door open, frustrated, wishing for some time alone to plan this. Jo and Finn stand outside my door holding the letter from Haymitch that I hastily threw down in a fit of rage. Their eyes are questioning.

"What?" I snap.

They glance at each other. "Are you okay?"

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "I'm not surprised really. I don't understand why they're releasing my mother but I'm not surprised."

They continue staring obviously realizing I haven't answered their question. "I'm going to have to go back." I admit, once again avoiding it.

"Classes start tomorrow." Finnick says.

"I'll catch up."

"Katniss you can't just up and leave, what about the case?"

I stare at him with open dislike. "What about the case Finnick?"

Finnick loses his patience with me, throwing his hands in the air and striding over to his bedroom. The door slams just like Peeta's.

"Just think this through first okay?" Johanna tells me trying to make me see reason.

"I have Jo. And the outcome is still the same. I will have to go back." I say simply. It was clear in my mind.

"You're not responsible for everything Kat."

"It's my family. I can't expect Prim to sort it out. Or Gale, or Haymitch. Johanna's theirs no one left!" My voice is shrill. She can see this is the wrong time to argue with me and because of that she resigns.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." She eyes me carefully before pulling me into a hug and leaving me to my own thoughts.

The night proceeds with tension. Finnick is obviously mad at me, Johanna wary, and Peeta doesn't even leave his room. What a start to our 'fun' filled year! We are already at each other's throats…

I watch the clock move way past midnight and I find myself still alert. My mind won't stop buzzing with problems; State 12, my mother, the court case, my criminal activity, Annie, Thresh, the mail, Peeta, … I sit perched on the island counter, in the dark, sipping a mug of tea. I watch the trees move in the breeze swathed in moonlight, listen to the distant ocean crashing and think over my predicament.

As I begin to make plans, weaving ideas for the case and my own personal problems together, my ears prick as I detect a soft thud in the hall.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I wonder aloud, knowing Peeta is in the kitchen without needing to turn around. So he's finally come out to play, I think.

"I could ask you the same question." He replies easily. "Where's the tea?"

I silently point to a cupboard and I watch him prepare himself a mug. How strange he is. He suffers so much yet shows little effort. Unlike me. He moves smoothly through the kitchen, ignoring me for the most part. He only turns to face me as he finishes preparing the tea, without sugar I note, and brings it to his lips.

"Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" I ask sarcastically, keeping his gaze as I take another gulp.

A grim smile graces his lips. "Who says I'm not?"

I notice a difference in the way he regards me right now. No more compliments, no more polite conversation. I have to admit I like this version of him better. I can understand it. Interpret it. After a lengthy pause I say softly, "I wasn't going to, you know."

"Take the case?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"Then why? Why did you do it?" He presses, his eyes locked on mine. I notice the richness of the color, both flecks of light and dark blue dancing around the iris, noticeable even in the dim light.

And then I just admit it. "I felt guilty."

His eyebrows rise.

"I felt guilty and I wanted to fix it. I've known enough pain to understand."

He's quiet for a moment, mulling over my answer, before he says, "You shouldn't have taken it."

I chuckle sadly. "No. But I did." And then I add, "I always make the wrong decisions."

He smiles slightly at that then says, "You're meant to interview me." It's not a question. A statement. A blank statement. No emotion.

"That I am."

I detect a flicker of frustration in his eyes, left over from this afternoon. "You know...I've been debating whether or not to tell you anything at all." His voice is stilted, the angelic quality dissipating.

I nod in agreement. I understood this. It wasn't easy to open up especially to someone in such close quarters. Even if you were naturally like Peeta.

"It's your choice." I shrug. "What you tell me, it could help the case." I don't urge him or influence him. I don't want to, even though I'd be screwed if he said no. But it should be his decision.

He appraises me under scrutiny. "It's interesting Katniss. You give a whole lot but you don't take."

I bristle slightly although his comment was a compliment. "I'm not altruistic Peeta. I've taken a great deal too."

"I heard the commotion earlier. Something about your mother?" I was surprised he had the guts to say it the way he did. Like a challenge. I stall by drinking more tea.

I was unsure in the moment why I made the promise I did, but I tell him, piquing his interest. "If I interview you, I might just tell you about it."

"Like a trade?" He asks incredulously. "Seriously? Just to prove how fucked up we both are?"

I don't bother giving heed to an answer.

Surprisingly he laughs and says, "Thank you." I shoot him a questioning glance. He should be frustrated, shouldn't he? "For caring. I know I'm not your favorite person in the world."

There it is again. The guilt trip. I could never escape it and it was even worse now I was able to recognize unfairness of my earlier actions towards Peeta. "You're alright." I mutter.

He seems to sense the weight of the words for he smiles. He downs the rest of his tea and places the cup in the sink. He turns to me and says with a smirk, "We'll talk tomorrow. You can do your interview."

I'm a little taken aback sensing his reluctance only a moment ago. But I nod my head in approval strangling the cup in my hand.

"Oh and for the record, you're alright too."

He wanders back out the way he came leaving me once again alone in the darkness.

000

I wake up to the sheets being ripped from my body.

"Get up!" Johanna's voice enters my foggy mind.

I roll over, squinting, trying to understand what is happening. "What the hell Jo?" I mumble sleepily.

"You're late, it's the first day of classes!" She rants, slapping me on the ass. "Up."

I roll out of bed, literally, and grapple with the clock. Shit. I slept in. Last night's events come back to me in a rush and I realize why I hadn't set my alarm.

Johanna throws articles of clothing at me as I knot out my hair. I can hear the calamity of the boys downstairs. I throw on what she hands me and follow her to the ground floor, grabbing my bag along the way.

Finn smirks at me sitting comfortably on the couch. "Woke up, sleepy?"

I shoot him a glare still remembering his irritation with me last night. "You could have woken me up earlier."

"I thought it would be funnier this way." He unlike the rest of us has his classes in the afternoon today leaving him to a morning of leisure.

"We better go, we're already late." Johanna says tugging on my elbow. "Peeta!"

Peeta emerges from the kitchen, a backpack slung on his shoulder wearing a loosely buttoned shirt and jeans. He walks towards us quickly as we exit the house bidding Finn goodbye. As I pass through the door he hands me something.

I look down. "A muffin?"

"You didn't eat." He says motioning to the food he has just given me.

I stare at him curiously. "Thanks."

Johanna's voice cuts in, she's already a few meters ahead of us and we rush to catch up with her.

It's really only when I leave Jo and Peeta to find my class that I realize I am meant to interview him today and talk to Johanna about returning home. In all the rush and I hadn't particularly thought about the problems that I would have to face today. Johanna must have been appeased that I hadn't ranted about moving back home this morning and left me to my classes happily. I also realize that I need to tell Annie the arrangement for the interviews so I can be the one to interview Peeta. I sigh, thinking of my tedious day ahead.

As I head to class a familiar voice calls out from the throng of people. I turn and see Cato heading towards me.

He like me was studying law. "Hey I have something for you." He says and hands me an envelope. I stare for a minute before I connect that this is my mail that has come from Cato and Thresh's house.

"Oh thanks." I mutter taking the envelope.

"So why exactly do I have your mail?" He asks curiously. "Thresh was a little vague."

I falter, unsure of what to say. I awkwardly lie, saying something about Haymitch and his houses and a fight. I can tell he doesn't believe one stich of what I just said.

"You okay, right?"

I force a smile. "I'm fine. It's no big deal. Trust me."

As we walk in and sit next to each other ready for a few hours of law, I think back to Peeta, wondering how in the world I got so tied up with someone I barely liked. As I drifted in and out of the lecture I finally came to the conclusion that I did indeed have to care to do what I did. For no normal person would make the decisions I had.

000

Fortunately I finish classes at 2pm leaving me the rest of the afternoon to sort myself out. I find a text from Annie asking to talk. I meet her on the campus and we get lunch.

She asks about the interviews. I immediately suggest that we split the interviews and collaborate when I'm at work next Monday leaving her little chance to suggest we do them together.

"We can listen back to the recordings make sure no one overlooked anything. And it'll be faster this way." Hopefully with this she will agree to my terms.

The minute she nods her head in agreement I say "I'd like to handle Peeta Mellark if you don't mind."

Quiet, unassuming Annie agrees more easily than I thought. I felt guilty for deceiving her but I deemed it necessary.

For the rest of lunch we fall into easy conversation about our lives. I'm happy to see Annie has regained her usual self since the last time I saw her.

"How's the house going?" She asks.

I'm glad that I never complained in detail about Peeta because by now I'm sure she's forgotten. "It's getting better I suppose." And then I sigh. "I think I might have to go back to 12."

Her face blanks. "Why? You can't leave the case." Why was everyone so set on telling me everything I couldn't do?

I explain about the letter and my mother and that I could possibly work the trips around my work and class schedule. I also vaguely note Gale still hasn't called me about coming to State 4. As I talk through the story I catch a glimpse of blonde hair near the door to the restaurant. Suddenly Peeta waves to me and starts walking my way.

Holy shit. I try to keep talking to Annie so as not to alert her while I fiercely glare at Peeta trying to convey the seriousness of the situation. My heart is beating wildly as he gets closer and closer before he realizes that something is wrong. While still trying to keep the conversation with Annie I jerk my head slightly motioning outside. He seems to understand and walks out the door.

I wrap the conversation up within a couple of minutes and we both promise to have our interviews ready and taped by next Monday. I let her leave first and then meet Peeta outside.

He looks sheepish. "That was Annie, wasn't it?"

I nod grimly. "She doesn't know and I'd like to keep it like that."

We begin the walk home which is only a few blocks. The heat is still unrelenting but after three years I was used to it.

"So are we doing this?" He asks after a period of silence.

"What?" I ask with a frown.

"The interview."

I sigh. Last night seemed like another world. One where Peeta and I got on. And one where he was far less annoying and me far more agreeable.

"Yeah. Okay. Let's do it." I give in, knowing the uncomfortable would have to happen. And honestly, I was a slight bit curious about how his family had become what is was now.

He takes the lead when we reach the house and immediately heads upstairs. I follow him, having little choice. When we reach the landing I quickly duck into my room, finding a notepad, pen and the tape recorder I had used on previous interviews. When I step back out however and find he has entered his bedroom, I pause at his door. What was he thinking this was?

When he sees my incredulous look he responds, "It's private, no one will bother us, plus I have a few things up here that I may need to show you."

Knowing very well he could in fact have evidence, I enter his room. His room was positioned at the end of the hall, one down from mine. His was the only when I hadn't barged into on the first night.

The moment I step in I'm awestruck with the amount of books the room contains. One entire wall is devoted to shelf after shelf.

"You sure like to read." I mumble, sitting on the carpeted floor, my back against a bare wall. I raise my knees and balance my notepad on my thighs, chewing the pen.

He shrugs. "It helps to get my mind off things."

He sits on the floor with me, although he's smart enough to keep his distance. Behind him lays an easel and an array of various paints, pencils and papers.

I scoff. So he's smart, artistic and sporty? Jesus Christ.

"I'm going to have to record this. Show it to Annie." I tell him, laying the device on the carpet.

He eyes it and for the first time he looks unsure. Finally he relents with an "Okay."

It starts of very businesslike and awkward with me diving straight into the questions. We are both painfully aware that we can't say anything that will convey we know each other. The intimate nature of sitting in his bedroom also does not help. It looks as if we were in a study session, not an interview for a court case.

After identifying which companies his father owns, names of his family, and his own part in the court case, I reach over and shut the tape recorder off.

"This isn't working." I clearly state.

He seems to be on the same wavelength but points out an obvious flaw. "What are we going to show Annie?"

"We'll record it after. I'll ask you the same questions you answer now and you can just repeat everything." This was not allowed. For very obvious reasons. Yet I didn't bat an eyelid.

"Okay." He says. "Where do we start?"

"Your mother I suppose." I feel odd, demanding such personal information.

He sighs and looks towards the window. "She was never really happy with our family life. That much was obvious. My brothers and my father and I would go on camping trips or play sport but she would never do anything. Problem was we were all stuck with her most of the time because dad was always working. I think she liked me the least because no matter how perfect I tried to be I'd always earn a punishment." I can tell he's moved on to a faraway place by the way his eyes glaze yet he keeps talking. "When I was younger she would do all sorts of things. Slap me, belt me…dad didn't know for a long time. When he found out a few years ago that's when all this court drama had started happening. I didn't want to bother filing her for abuse as well but dad insisted. I don't know how you're going to work that out; I haven't lived with her for years." He says, acknowledging my presence directly.

It's the indifference he speaks with that irks me. This is horrible beyond imagining yet he says it plainly.

"It might not stick," I admit distractedly, "but the other stuff could."

"You look a little shocked." He says with a wry smile. "You alright?"

How can he say that, after everything he just explained?

I feel like this is the time to say it. What I had been thinking for a long time. "I'm sorry I judged you." I blurt out, earning a quizzical stare from Peeta.

He recovers quickly. Shrugs. "I might have judged you if I hadn't been told otherwise."

"Finnick told you about me?"

"A little." He admits. "I was here for months before you. I sort of picked up stuff along the way."

I sigh not wanting to focus on my life. "Do you mind if we go into the details about your family business?"

"No. "He shakes his head. "So dad owns a lot, as I'm sure you know. It's hard to keep the books on track. Mom would help occasionally. Turns out she was taking a lot of the money. She had a whole slew of credit cards and fake identities so she could spend it without our family realizing. One day I found a few credit cards and a few ID's; she'd been careless that day. I also found out where the money had been going." He stops, shakes his head, and doesn't continue on that thought. "She stole money from organizations we have partners with so I think that's where a lot of the legal stuff happened."

I let out a breath and take a note. "Yeah, that is where a lot of the problems lie."

Silence falls between us. I look up at Peeta and wonder how his life could get any worse. A thought suddenly occurs to me and I follow it on a whim.

"Why are you studying business? It seems like you'd stay away from it."

He smiles. "Dad wanted me to. I was considering art," he motions behind him to the art supplies, "but my mother thought it wasn't a real job and dad wanted me to get the ropes in business so I could join him and my other brothers."

"Do you like it?"

He shrugs. "It's okay. It'll get me somewhere." It's obvious by the look on his face that he longs for a different discipline.

Another silence. "Katniss…"

"Yes?"

"Is this putting you at risk?" He motions between us and the tape recorder lying off on the floor.

I pause. "Why do you care?"

"You care enough to help me. I don't want to complicate your life any further." He sounds so sincere I find myself softening.

"It's was always complicated." I state. "You haven't done anything wrong."

He holds my gaze for a moment, searching for something. "Is that why you are studying law? Your family?"

The questions is so quiet, so gentle, I can't find it in me to become angry. I sigh. I knew he would ask this sooner or later. "Yeah. You know about my dad?"

He shakes his head. I'm surprised but considering everything he just told me, I felt obligated to explain this one piece of information. "He died in a car accident a long time ago. That's when my mother started…becoming depressed I suppose. They never apprehended the person that ran into him. From then on, and after what my mother did, I wanted to study law."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." I sigh.

"We're kind of in the same boat aren't we?" He chuckles.

He surprises me but I know what he means. "This whole house is a bunch of misfits."

It was true. All four of us had had quite a past. "I guess that's why we all get on." He says. It was a loaded question, almost a challenge. Did _we_ get on?

He offers me a smile and after some thought I return it.

"Look, Jo and Finn are getting back later but I'm starved. Do you want to go get some food and we can continue?"

Suddenly my guard rises again. What was he insinuating? He sees my apprehension but remains unfazed.

"Katniss you don't have to analyze everything you do. Let's just go order dinner, bring it back, and we can talk. I'm hungry. Please?" He tacks it on the end with a boyish smile.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go." I say quietly.

We leave the house quickly and head over to a restaurant that served good Chinese takeaway. I'd never really done anything alone with Peeta apart from eavesdropping and interviewing. It was nice.

We ordered and patiently waited, talking over small details of the case. When the lady comes back Peeta takes the food and pays.

"Here." I urge him, trying to hand over money.

"No." He shakes his head then a mischievous smile overtakes his face. "Remember, how my dad just throws me money?" He repeats what I had said bitingly to him the first time we met.

I feel a little ashamed before he nudges me with a small smile. "Come on, let's get back."

We walk slowly through the sun kissed streets, the heat only just dying down. College kids in bikinis and swimwear litter the street and beach. The waves crash to my left, the sun beginning to set.

"I like it here." Peeta smiles, looking over the beach.

"Are there beaches in State 5?"

"Not really. Here is much more peaceful." It was true that I too, had always found State 4 much more peaceful. He glances toward me. "Why did you choose to come here, if you live all the way in State 12? It's miles and miles away."

"Partly because I wanted to get away but mostly because Haymitch could see I was unhappy and he wanted me to do something. He knew the university here was good and he knew about the law firm too."

"He sounds like a good guy."

"Sadly…" I gripe.

As we continue walking I notice how carefree Peeta looks, how happy, and I wonder whether today had helped, like he had finally felt in control.

My stomach is growling once our house comes back into sight and I can't wait to open the Chinese and continue the 'interview'. However Peeta sees him before I do. I notice because he stops speaking, and I'm forced to look from him to the porch.

And there he is. The same as always.

"Hey Catnip."

None other than Gale Hawthorne.

* * *

**A/N: Okay bit of a cliffhanger again! I really hope you liked this chapter, it took a while to get right and also edit. And finally there are some Katniss/Peeta scenes going on!**

**Thanks to everyone for the support I can't believe how well this story is going so far. Let me know what you think! What you like and don't like!**

**-Elli**


	6. Chapter 6: Indecision

_ ...I'm forced to look from him to the porch._

_And there he is. The same as always._

_"Hey Catnip."_

_None other than Gale Hawthorne._

**CHAPTER 6: INDECISION**

The minute I turn around he strides from the porch toward me. Forgetting Peeta I take a few steps in his direction.

"Why didn't you call-" I begin angrily before his lips crash down on mine.

I'm so taken aback I let him kiss me. Not even acknowledging Peeta he gives me a lengthy and fierce kiss. Once he pulls back I demand, "Why didn't you call me? I had to hear you were coming from Prim!"

"Well it was meant to be a surprise…" He mutters, rubbing the back of his neck.

I glare at him trying to convey he had no right in kissing me especially with Peeta right there. I look back now and see that Peeta looks embarrassed and unsure.

"Peeta this is Gale." I mutter sullenly.

They shake hands in an awkward, manly greeting. "I'll, uh, get the food ready." He mutters before retreating into the house.

Once inside Gale asks tenderly, "How are you?" His hand runs up and down my arm. I step out of his reach.

"I'm fine. You should've told me you'd be here." I rant again. Deep down I knew my anger wasn't fair. My most recent trip back home had been filled with sexual explorations involving Gale. I distinctly remember my legs wrapped around his waist, back to his office wall, and the ecstasy of having sex in such a risky situation. I had led him on to make myself feel better. And now I was paying for it.

He looks at me curiously. "Are you busy?"

"I actually am." I declare, crossing my arms. He was used to my hostile manner.

"With what?" He challenges.

My eyes flicker to the house as I realize I can't tell him. "The firm." I say.

"Or Peeta?" He suggests.

"Excuse me?"

His eyes flicker with anger. "I don't know. Whenever you come back you have no problem being with me yet you refuse to further it. Am I that disposable?" He looks sincerely hurt and I feel conflicted.

I sigh and roughly rub my face. "Gale…look just come inside, okay? I need to talk to you about home anyway."

He reluctantly follows me into the house where Peeta has laid out Chinese on the bench. Thoughtfully, he's placed a stack of three plates next to the containers. Once he spoons out his serve he turns and goes to take it to his room. I know what he is doing. Trying to give us space.

"Peeta!" I follow him down the hall.

He turns reluctantly with an almost hurt expression. "I'm sorry, can we finish this later? I won't be long."

He nods and then makes his way up the stairs. I feel the strange sensation that I have done something wrong. I reenter the kitchen to Gale's raised eyebrows.

"What?" I ask grumpily.

"Are you with him?"

I laugh at the absurdity. "Do you think I would have let you kiss me if I was?"

A hint of a smile takes over Gale's face. "It's good to see you."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you too."

Silence takes over as we pick at our food. I build up the courage to ask what I need to ask. "Gale what's happening back home with my mother?" I swallow the lump in my throat. "Are they really releasing her?"

He's eyes soften. "Yeah they really are. Katniss it's okay. We're taking care of it."

Nothing these days was 'okay'. "When are you leaving?"

"In three days. That's how long the conference lasts." Gale was part of an old family business, Hawthorne Industries, which was extremely successful.

"I'll go back with you." I tell him.

For a moment sheer delight crosses his face. Then he comes back down to his senses. Realizing that I'm not coming home for him. "What? Katniss you have school."

I nod. "I know, but I have to sort out my mother." I say throw gritted teeth.

"Kat, no you don't. Prim said you're on a big case as well. Don't stress yourself out, okay? Everything back home is fine. Haymitch and Prim are dealing with it, there's nothing left for you to do. Sort yourself out here before you come back. Trust me, I'll look after Prim."

"But-"

"No buts." He says. "You'll wear yourself out. Just calm down."

When had I ever been calm? "I can't expect them to just do everything for me."

"And they can't expect you do to everything for them." He counters. I huff and shove fried rice in my mouth. "I won't let you come back." He tells me. "Not for a while at least."

"Fine." I resign realizing how he sounds incredibly similar to both Jo and Finnick.

"So are you actually busy tonight or were you just trying to piss me off?" He smiles, grabbing my hand. Normally I wouldn't resist but it felt so wrong here in State 4 and not back home. But as I stare into his grey eyes I feel the usual comfort that comes with Gale.

"Give me an hour or two. Then I'll be ready."

He grins. "Perfect." He finishes his plate and says he'll be back later.

"Bye." He kisses me on the cheek.

I make my way slowly back to Peeta's room. He's finished his dinner and is reading a book.

"Sorry." I mutter thinking how it was his idea for dinner and I just shared it with Gale.

"No problem. Where were we?"

We launch back into the interview however Peeta seems more resigned than before. His smile is not so genuine. I don't understand so I keep my thoughts to myself. We finish relatively quickly however I miss the playful atmosphere that was there before.

I suppose I was right. Maybe Peeta and I would never get on.

I'm waiting in the lounge when Gale knocks on the door. I call out to Peeta and then quickly leave.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he begins to walk us down the sidewalk.

"Just a walk." He says simply and takes my hand. I let him.

"So how is Prim and Rory?" I ask carefully.

He smirks at me. "Same old. Still joined at the hip, he's still crazy about her. He worked all night making this silly cake for a few days ago. She's a lot happier lately with the news about your mother."

I tense and he can feel it. "I wish she wouldn't."

"Katniss she is still your mother."

"She stopped being my mother the minute she backed out on me and Prim."

I hear him sigh. I look around and find we are walking near the Strip. The sun was now set though I was not cold in my singlet and shorts. There were a few groups of kids chatting in the sand. Gale leads me over to a quiet spot and sits down in the sand.

We chat about simple things, our lives since I left. It hadn't been that long, only a few weeks, but it felt like an eternity since I was last in State 12. We laughed remembering one of our hunting trips, when Gale tripped and fell into the lake and proceeded to drag me in with him. Or when we caught Prim and Rory making out on the couch. When he snuck me into his office at Hawthorne Industries. When we stashed all of Haymitch's liquor and got drunk.

The memories of last summer were welcoming as I could take my mind off my problems back here. It was Gale and Prim who had made the summer bearable. At many times enjoyable.

Somewhere in our reminiscing his lips find mind, and out of habit I go with it, enjoying the warmth and feeling. As his lips pry mine open and his tongue tangles with mine any thoughts about the inappropriateness or the wrongness of what I am doing is wiped from my mind. Like usual.

When we both become quite aroused we pull away, aware that it would be a bad idea to go further on a public beach. He walks me home and plans to drop by tomorrow night after the conference.

I quietly open the front door and enter the hallway but stop when I hear my name. I can hear Johanna and Finnick have returned home and are chatting with Peeta. The conversation continues so they obviously have not heard I have entered the house.

"…someone named Gale." That was Peeta. "Is that her boyfriend?"

I hear Johanna laugh and Finnick quickly says, "No, that's her fuck buddy." My anger mounts at Finn for so carelessly throwing around the term. I dig my nails into my palm to stop myself from disrupting the conversation.

"Seriously?"

"It's complicated." Johanna tries to amend. "They've been best friends since childhood and have gone through a lot of shit together. They're not just fuck buddies Finn."

Finnick like usual, is critical of the topic. "Are they dating? No, because Katniss won't. Do they have sex? Yes, they do. Hence fuck buddies. Or friends with benefits?"

"Be quiet." Johanna mutters but I can tell she is smiling. She'll defend me but she sides with Finn in the end.

"Why don't they just date?" Peeta asks.

"No one understands that but Katniss." Johanna says solemnly. "We've tried. I mean Gale has obviously loved her for a while but she's just completely oblivious. As you've seen."

"I didn't think she would be the kind of person up for that." Peeta says.

I hear a small surge of silence, heavy in the air. "She struggles sometimes, to deal. Gale helps her. We don't condone it-"

"That's a lie!" Finnick interrupts. "You always grill her on sex with Gale."

"Oh, shut up Finn!" Johanna tells him irately. "We know it's not good for her and I think she knows that too. I guess we just want her to find someone that will give her what Gale gives her but that she's prepared to be with." There's something odd about the way she says that last bit. As if her words are weighted.

I stand frozen by the door. For a moment I feel a little humiliated at my very common actions with Gale. What w_as _I doing? I don't even have the energy to be angry at them for talking behind my back. I didn't want to do this with Gale anymore. It was good while it lasted but I always came back feeling hollow. I wanted something else but I couldn't name it just yet.

"Peeta you could-" I cut Finn off by opening and slamming the door again, signaling that I've come home. The conversation immediately seizes.

I walk into the kitchen pretending I hadn't heard anything. They really all should learn to lie better because I could see right through them any day. Between trying to look occupied they send covert glances my way.

"How's Gale?" Johanna asks.

"Good." I nod though I don't smile. I see Peeta staring at me with an odd expression. I shoot him one back and he breaks into a smile and averts his gaze.

"So you're not racing off to fly home to State 12?" Johanna asks me bluntly, arms crossed.

I give her a glare. "I talked to Gale. I'll head there in a few weeks."

Finnick and Johanna seem appeased and exchange a glance. I roll my eyes and look towards the kitchen bench tops.

"Where's dinner?" I ask.

Finnick shoots me an incredulous look. "We were just about to ask you that. It's your turn tonight and you spent it out with your boy toy."

"Shit." I mumble. "Fine I'll do it now."

I can sense the trepidation in the air because I know that they all dread the nights when I cook. I just simply can't.

I raid the cupboards while the others go off and do their own things. I find enough vegetables to make up a decent stir fry. Fifteen minutes later and I'm still chopping vegetables. I can hear the others' taunts from all over the house. I try to ignore it. Eventually Peeta walks in. He observes me destroy the vegetables before offering to help.

I sigh in defeat. "Fine, whatever." I could skin animals in minutes yet I couldn't chop vegetables.

"I'll cut them up, you get the noodles ready." I move to protest before realizing that it really is in the best interest of everybody if he does take control of the meal.

I watch in envy as his knife flies across the board neatly dicing all the vegetables.

"Where did you learn that?" I ask in disbelief.

He smirks. "I've had to fend for myself for a while now. Plus I learnt to cook from working at the bakeries."

"You work at Mellark's?"

He shrugs. "Yeah sometimes. It used to be a nice get away from my mother."

"Oh." I all I can think to say.

He laughs at my expression. "Okay, is the pan ready?" I point towards the hot wok on the stove; something I had successfully been able to do. He scrapes the vegetables into the pan. "What sauce are you putting in it?" He scans the bare counters looking for seasoning that I hadn't quite planned.

"Oh um…"

"You really have no idea what you're doing do you?" If it wasn't for his gentle smile I would have snapped at him right away. I simply groan in defeat knowing there's no way to salvage myself. "You hunt though with Gale?"

"Oh, so you guys have been talking about me again?"

"It came up." He says indifferently.

"Hunting does not mean I can cook. I collect the food. Prim usually cooked it."

"Not your Uncle?"

I laugh loudly. "If you think I can't cook you should see Haymitch. "

He smiles and I proceed to stir the veggies around.

"Hang on." Peeta says. Oh, so now I couldn't even stir the vegetables right! "Do it like this."

His hand wraps around mine and begins to flip the food around while simultaneously tossing the pan. The food arches high in the air before falling back into the pan. I can feel the heat of his body near mine but for once it's not uncomfortable. There's feeling. After a moment he steps away and plucks two types of soy sauce and ketchup from the fridge and also garlic and chili.

"This will do." He tells me shaking unmeasured quantities into the wok. "So you don't go hunting here?" He asks next to me, nudging me.

"Do you see any forests?"

"Okay, okay." He smiles. "Go on, put the noodles in. This is your dinner after all."

I roll my eyes and roughly shove the noodles in earning a wince from Peeta. My skills really were pathetic.

He helps me with the plates and gets the cutlery from the drawers. And I just come out with it. The question that had been on my mind for a while.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"What?" Clearly, I've caught him off guard.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I repeat. "I've done nothing but be horrible to you but you're still nice. Why?" I demand. I decided that if I was going to be friends with him I would have to know.

He looks at me with something close to amazement. He chooses his words carefully. "Because you're not a bad person. And I think everyone deserves more than one chance." And then he turns away, as if he never said anything and dishes up dinner.

"There." He extends a plate to me. "Now we can pretend that you actually can cook."

I'm left to ponder anomaly of Peeta Mellark for the rest of the evening. And my denial that he fitted the criteria of everything I wanted.


	7. Chapter 7 : The Next Step

**CHAPTER 7: NEXT STEP**

If I had known how Peeta would really turn out, I would have acted differently in the beginning. No yelling, no snide remarks. But I guess I was being given another chance because still unbelievably he liked me. I knew we would have to discuss the court case again and delve deeper into the issues at hand. But it wasn't as scary a thought as it used to be.

These thoughts are running through my brain as I stumble down the stairs the next morning. I don't even care I'm walking around the house half asleep, wearing tiny pajama shorts and a singlet with no bra and my hair still knotted. No, after a few weeks living here it was clear none of us were conservative. How many times had I walked into the bathroom or kitchen and found a sleepy and shirtless Finn or Peeta?

I literally fall over the doorframe and into the kitchen. I hear one of the boys laugh and the other one is speaking.

"Here she is." I get handed the telephone and I squint and see Finnick. "Answer it." He whispers.

I sigh and put it to my ear. I knew it was Haymitch. Why the fuck was he calling me in the morning again? I look up at the clock and find that it reads 11:30. Oh, seriously?

"Hold on." I order into the telephone. "Why aren't you two in class?" I ask Finnick and Peeta angrily.

They give each other a mock scared look which I return with a glare. "Day off today Kat."

I turn my back to their laughing. "What do you want?" I ask Haymitch.

"I asked you to call me." He reminds me sternly. I think of the sticky note attached to the letters he mailed me.

"When I was ready."

"Well, are you?" He demands.

I sigh, raking a hand through my hair. "Whatever. What's happening over there?"

I pace the kitchen and see Finn reading the newspaper and Peeta cooking breakfast as I listen to Haymitch. "Your mother is doing okay."

"Where's she living?"

"My house, Prim moved back in." Never in my life would I understand his compassion for my mother. After all she was only his sister in law. And it didn't really count when she was widowed. He could have discarded her. He should have.

"And you really think the best care for her is a drunken uncle and Primrose?" I question spitefully.

Instead of taking offence he merely laughs. "I have a caretaker here."

"Course you do." Peeta begins to dish up breakfast and I see scrambled eggs. _Yum_, I mumble to myself absentmindedly. He sees me staring and offers me one plate.

_Thanks, _I mouth.

"I'm coming back Haymitch." The minute I say it Finn stiffens and looks at me. _No!_ He mouths making frantic gestures.

"Finn be quiet!" I whisper-yell.

"Oh is that your plan?" He asks sarcastically. "And how are you going to do your classes? Or your work at the firm?" I felt like I was five again, being lectured.

"Well-"

"I'll make you a deal." He cuts me off. "Because I know Gale has talked about this too. If in six weeks you still think the same I'll buy you a ticket in your week break. Then you can come. You can do whatever you think you are entitled to do and you can see your mother. But for now it's in everybody's best interest that you stay where you are."

I groan loudly at my barstool where I'm stuffing eggs into my mouth. Why was everyone against me? I hang up the phone without saying goodbye well aware of the immaturity of the action but also knowing Haymitch knows he got his way.

"You're so sunny in the morning Katniss." Finn tells me in a fake cheerful voice, a huge smile on his face. The comment causes Peeta to laugh and I glare at both of them before turning back to the eggs. Like usual they were incredible as was anything cooked by Peeta.

My mind wanders to District 12. Haymitch was giving everything he had for both me and Prim. Particularly Prim because he was saving my mother. Honestly I was pretty sure that mine and his opinion of my mother was parallel. But it was Prim who cared so much that influenced his decisions. Maybe all this drama took the focus of his own miserable life.

Over the years I had gradually learned the truths about my Uncle and why he always had a liquor stash and almost always slept past noon. Truths that my father and others had tried hard to hide from innocent minds. A long, long, time ago when my father was still alive Haymitch had had a wife. Her name was Maysilee. They were married for four years before she died of cancer. Apparently it was horrific, that it happened in a matter of weeks of her being diagnosed. He lost everything that day. This was why when dad would take us to see his older brother, Haymitch would always seem slightly detached, bitter, no matter how hard he tried to cover it. I found out not long ago that my father had helped him through a great deal and pushed him into counseling. He was his tether. Then of course my father died in the accident and all was lost for Haymitch. That's when the drinking became heavy and the house a broken mess. It was probably a year after that when he finally came to his senses he realized that his two nieces were fending for themselves while their catatonic mother lay in her bed. The reason why he took Prim and me in and admitted to my mother to the Institution always boggled me but I suppose it was his last link to his brother. The last of his family. While he still drank he was forced to remain mostly coherent. As the years went on he reentered the property market, something he hadn't done since Maysilee died, and began to earn his millions. Even though to this day he has always paid for Prim in her tuition and other expenses but I have always refused. I didn't want charity.

I must have been thinking for a really long time because when I look up Finn and I are alone in the kitchen and he is on the last page of the newspaper.

"You came back to the land of the living?" He asks without even looking up.

I smile but ignore him. A small grin creeps onto his face. I wished everyone knew the Finn I did. And not the one that brought home girls every weekend.

The floor creaks and Johanna enters chatting on her mobile to who I can tell is Thresh. Johanna never used a term of endearment that wasn't insulting unless speaking to him.

"…she cute?" I roll my eyes with Finnick at Johanna's antics within other people's relationships. "Yeah…uh huh….no everything's fine. Thresh there's no problem she's just being Katniss."

I sit up a little straighter. Was this about the mail again? Finnick glances carefully at me.

"Okay…okay, bye honey." Johanna sets down the phone and helps herself to breakfast left by Peeta. I watch her knowing I was about to receive an attack. I nearly laugh when she turns around to prove I am right.

"What is wrong with you Katniss? Are you completely socially inept?"

"What?" I ask confused. "Is this about the mail?"

"No it's not about the mail although that is a very good point! Thresh is completely suspicious. What do you think you are doing with Gale?"

I squint at her. "The usual?" I cringe slightly at my choice of words. Jesus, this was fucked up.

"Katniss you have to stop this. You have a guy completely crazy for you and you go and start it again with Gale. It was fine for a while but-"

"Wait, what? What did you say?"

"Are you seriously that daft?" I can see Finnick cover his face as he laughs. I slap him. "Can you not see that Peeta is into you?"

I stare at her shocked. "I…"

"What are you doing with Gale? You're not prepared to date him. Give him up."

"Jo I can't do that." I say.

"Why?"

"He's my best friend. And he loves me."

"But you don't love him. Not that way." When I still looked unconvinced she rants again. "You _are_ capable of having guy friends who you don't sleep with! Look at Finn! He's a freaking god and you live with him but have you ever done anything?"

"Well maybe once…" Finn mutters grinning. Johanna hits him and he protests at being the female's punching bag. But he's still grinning and I know he's thinking back to the first year we met. He had in fact tried to put his moves on me. I had very adeptly punched him in the face.

"My point is, don't scare off someone by using Gale."

"I'm not doing that-" I argue.

"You like him. Peeta. I can tell. It's in your weird Katniss sort of way but you do."

I grit my teeth. "I don't." I say vehemently.

She sighs, thinking she's won. "You keep telling yourself that."

I storm out shortly after she wanders out, leaving a laughing Finn alone in the kitchen.

000

As much as I try I cannot get Johanna's words out of my head all day. Not when I'm sitting with Cato in a class, or I'm texting Prim in my bedroom or even when I jog along the beach with Finn. I'm mad at her now. She was the reason my mind was in turmoil.

So it didn't help when Gale came to pick me up for our last night together and I still hadn't resolved my thoughts. He takes me to part of the Strip where one of the island bars sit. I guess we're drinking tonight.

"What's on your mind Catnip?"

"Nothing." I mutter forcing a smile. I sip the drink Gale ordered me. "So you're going back home tomorrow, huh?"

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll be there in a few weeks." I brush it off, becoming uncomfortable with his sentiments.

"Still." He grabs my hand and I know what he is expecting.

I sigh as Johanna's voice replays in my head. I wasn't sure whether she was right and this thing I had with Gale was ruining my social life or whether I'd be lost and lonely without it.

"Something's bothering you." He states, his eyes penetrating mine.

"Really Gale, I'm fine." I say, squeezing his hand. I down the rest of my drink and Gale holds up two fingers, signaling to the bartender for more.

We chat simply for a while as the alcohol slowly infiltrates my veins. On my seventh drink I don't protest when Gale pulls me to dance. We join the others moving to the music in the sand.

His hands grab my hips and my arms snake his neck. It takes a few minutes in my drunken state to realize I probably shouldn't be doing this. But soon the music invades my mind wiping out all ideas and I lean closer as we continue to dance. When his hands start moving downwards I stop.

He raises an eyebrow. "More drinks." I attempt to cover my abruptness.

I stumble my way over to the bar with Gale keeping a firm grip on my waist. He was not nearly as drunk as me. This time I order.

"Two tequila shots!" I announce happily, feeling like I need something with a little more punch. Gale appraises me for a moment before nodding at the bartender.

I down the liquid, appreciating the heat that flows through my chest. I smile up at Gale and lean against him, unbalanced.

"I think you're done Catnip." He smirks.

"Me? No way!" I slur.

"Let's sit down for a while." I can tell by the glaze in his eyes that while he's not as far gone as me, he's still quite drunk.

We stumble closer to the shore and sit down in the sand. Gale's arm wraps around my shoulders. For a few peaceful moments we watch the waves roll in, black against the night sky. The moon illuminates the water casting shadows across the ocean.

"Katniss…"

I turn my head and his lips find mine. With Johanna's concern pushed far back in my mind my mouth moves with his. I press harder as his hands wrap in my hair, pulling me to him. Heat surges through my veins and I deepen the kiss, becoming entwined in his body.

He pulls away from my lips, kissing down my neck and I breathe out a sigh of pleasure. "I love you Kat." He whispers into my skin.

The words trigger something. I come to my senses as best I can in the haze.

"Gale…"I mutter, pulling away.

His arms tighten stopping me. "Come on Katniss-"

And then I say it. "We shouldn't do this anymore." If I had been a little more coherent I might have broken it to him easier.

"What?"

I suck in a breath trying to rid my arousal and the need to pull his face back to mine. "We're not together. We never were. This is wrong."

He looks confused. "We _can _be together Katniss. You just have to say yes." He stares at me with sad eyes that tear at my heart.

"I'm sorry Gale. No. You're my best friend."

His eyes blaze. "Me being your best friend didn't seem to matter last summer or the one before that!"

As his anger rises mine follows. "Tell me Gale, how many other women have you slept with in the past year?" He pulls a shocked face. He didn't know that I knew he'd had a few girls. I don't blame him. We were never a couple and I was in State 4 most of the year.

"All I want is you." He whispers, tugging at my arm.

"You can't have me." I say almost inaudibly.

"Then what the fuck are we doing Katniss? What has this been? Some fucked up game to you? Two years. Two fucking years we've been at this!" He yells.

We shouldn't have been drinking, not if I was going to break this to him. His anger is only heightened now.

"I don't know what I was doing Gale! I know I fucked up, okay?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I just want my best friend!" I cry.

"Why now? After everything."

I stare at him through my tears. "Because I want something more. I want something meaningful. Not this when we barely see each other and end up in other people's beds."

"This can be something more." He urges me, hands clasping my shoulders.

I shake my head sadly. "No it can't."

I see the fight leave his eyes because he knows I mean it. He knows this has gone on for far too long with no evidence of any commitment. I can see the hurt replace the anger. "Fuck you Katniss." He stands and storms off, leaving me alone in the darkness.

I don't have the energy or the willpower to chase him down. I choose to sit there pathetically, sobbing, as the ocean laps my feet. I'd just lost my best friend.

"Katniss?" The voice comes from behind me and is gentle and soft. I turn and find Thresh approaching me. He sits in the sand next to me, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asks tenderly.

I glance at him and burst into tears all over again. He hugs me to him, whispering nice things in my ear.

"What happened, honey?"

"Stupid thing with Gale." I mutter bitterly.

"I saw you walk over with him." He states. I knew no one, not even Thresh, was happy with my relationship with Gale. Johanna had only gone along with it so long because she saw a spark of life within me when I was with him. And with Jo being Jo she also liked the break the rules.

"Come on. Let's go back in. You don't want to be out here by yourself."

I try to get up but end up stumbling and nearly falling flat on my face if it wasn't for Thresh. "How much have you had to drink?" He asks seriously.

"A bit."

He sighs. "Okay, I'll walk you home."

"No Thresh-"

"Shut up Katniss." He says affectionately. "You can't make it back by yourself and Gale's gone."

Without waiting for me to answer he walks me up the Strip and back onto the path. He keeps an arm around my waist as we walk back. My head is spinning and I'm trying not to cry again. Damn alcohol. It wreaked havoc with your emotions.

"If I knew Gale at all I'd be beating him up for leaving you back there." Thresh tells me. A smile creeps onto my face.

"Thanks Thresh."

"Anything for you Kat."

It takes longer than usual to get home but Thresh doesn't complain. He seems focused on me as I sullenly stumble my way along with him. When we reach the house I see the front porch light is on. Peeta is sitting in a rocker speaking on his cell phone.

"Thresh, what time is it?"

"12:30. Peet's up late."

Peeta's head rises as we approach. He frowns and snaps his cell shut, walking down the stairs.

"Where's Gale?" He asks.

Thresh sighs. "They fought and he left."

"What?" Peeta demands. I wasn't sure if I was imagining it, but he seemed genuinely angry. "Are you okay?" He asks me.

"I'm fine." I mutter, angry with myself. I pull out of Thresh's grasp and walk towards the stairs trying my hardest not to trip. After saying something to Thresh, Peeta catches up to me. I walk into the house and flop onto the couch unsteadily.

Peeta looks at me for a moment then walks into the kitchen and in a few minutes comes back with two mugs of tea and a blanket. He sits next to me and I fold the blanket over the two of us. I was slowly sobering up.

The house is silent as we sit on the couch together. "Where are Jo and Finn?" I ask quietly trying to stop the spinning in my head.

"Sleeping."

"Why are you awake?"

"I was speaking to my father."

I realize something new must have happened with the case but right now I don't care to know and Peeta doesn't offer to say. Exhausted and still drunk, I rest my head on his shoulder and give him some more blanket.

"What happened tonight?" His eyes pulled down with concern.

I sigh, my eyes drooping. "Can I tell you tomorrow?"

I feel his head nod and an arm gently snakes around my shoulders. "I'm sorry your last night was ruined."

My lips turn up slightly. "Thanks for being so nice to me Peeta." I hear him chuckle and say something but I'm already drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Over 100 followers, you guys are really great! I'm so glad people are liking it. Thanks to all the reviewers it's been helpful to see what you think about each chapter :)  
**

**So do you like the direction this is heading? What about the fight with Gale?**

**Thanks again,**

**-Elli**


	8. Chapter 8: Inevitable

**CHAPTER 8: INEVITABLE **

"You are my god today Annie."

I grab the coffee out of an amused Annie's hands and take a huge gulp, savoring the bitter liquid. I sit on the side of her desk and catch up with her before the clock hits nine. Our usual routine. I'm also trying to convince myself I'm not hung over.

"You look like you had a big night last night." She grins.

"You could say that." I say less enthusiastically.

"What happened?"

"Gale happened." I mutter. "Pretty much I got wasted, fought with Gale, Thresh took me home and I fucking fell asleep on Peeta in some weird friend slash couple kind of thing that I still don't know what to make of."

I'd woken this morning to a warm and cotton clad pillow which turned out to be Peeta's chest. We were entangled on the couch under the blanket and my half full cup of tea sat abandoned on the coffee table. Despite my headache I had carefully broken free of Peeta's grasp hoping he wouldn't mention the incident. I was confused what the hell had happened between us the previous night.

And just when I thought I was safe I had opened my phone to two texts. One from Johanna: _Finally took my advice, huh? You're not socially inept after all! And good fucking choice. _And Finn: _You better know what you're doing Kit-Kat ;)_

I spent the rest of the morning trying to apply concealer to hide the bags under my eyes.

I turn back to Annie to see her process what I just said about Peeta. Her face forms a frown. "Is that your new roommate you didn't like?"

Fuck.

"Yeah. He's not so bad anymore." I start to ramble trying to divert her attention. Hoping with all my heart she will not connect what I just said to our client's son. "Apparently he's into me or something but I don't know. We're just friends. I don't know how it happened last night but suddenly I wake up in his arms. How fucked up is that?"

"Do you like him?"

I think it over. "No."

It's obviously an unconvincing answer for Annie's standards. "Whatever Katniss. When you put the 'just' in front of 'friends' it means you like him. Come on, let's get started. This is so going to do your head in today."

She isn't looking at me strangely so I sit back relieved that she hadn't put the pieces together.

000

"Hey, where are you?" I speak into my phone.

I lean against the brick wall watching the shoppers come and go behind my sunglasses. A small boy and his mother pass holding hands. I remember when Prim was that young.

"Uh, just finished class. Why?"

"I'm at the coffee house, meet me there." I snap the phone shut and enter the café. It was one of my favorites. They knew me by name along with a whole slew of regular students. It was a brick renovation from on old building and the inside was rustic, reminding me of home in State 12.

I take a table by the window with two seats and wait. The problems we discussed today about the case invade my mind. _Go away, _I think.

Within two minutes I hear the high-pitched voice of Delly Cartwright. Blonde and bubbly as always. "Hey Katniss! How are you?"

I smile as genuinely as I can. "Good Dell, how are you?"

"I'm great! What could I get you?" She holds out her pen and paper. I swear she had the enthusiasm of a five year old.

"Uh, two cappuccinos." I was pretty sure that was what he liked.

"Oh, you're expecting company?"

"Yeah."

She nods her head repeatedly with a smirk and retreats back to the counter. The doorbell at the front goes off and I turn and see Peeta. He spots me easily.

"Hey." He grins.

"Hey." I say, the intimateness of this situation suddenly becoming clear to me. I really hoped he didn't take this coffee 'date' the wrong way. But how could he not after last night? "I ordered you a coffee I hope you don't mind."

He shakes his head. "That's fine. So why are we here?"

I look around the room. Luckily it wasn't particularly busy today; most of the college kids were still in class. However I only seem to realize now this wasn't the smartest place to start discussing a covert court case. Then again, little of my decisions were smart.

"You're father's got evidence against him for theft. You know that don't you?" I recall dimly Peeta on the phone last night before I drunkenly stumbled my way into the house. And then the tricky revelations Cinna had revealed to us this morning. We couldn't nail his mother without nailing his father to the wall too.

He sighs. "Yeah I do."

"Is it true?"

His eyes flash up to mine as muscle in his jaw twitches. "No."

"That's what I thought. Problem is we have little evidence of who took the money but a whole lot of it is missing. The fact that it is from your father's accounts looks bad considering your mother shouldn't have had access to those."

He sighs again. "I don't really know much about this Katniss." He tells me honestly, looking down at his hands. The topic was obviously an uncomfortable one.

Suddenly Delly appears with the coffees. She looks incredibly happy at the sight of me and Peeta.

"Hey Peeta."

He smiles good naturedly and far more enthusiastically then most people would bother. It was so _Peeta. _"Hey Delly, how are your classes going?"

"Oh, they're much better now, thanks." She nods. " Hey, good luck for tomorrow!" She smiles and walks away.

I was surprised they knew each other. But then again, with Peeta being Peeta, he was probably friends with the whole campus by now. "What's tomorrow?"

"Volleyball match."

_As if I didn't know that_, I think, a little miffed. "Oh. That means your training today." I realize.

"Yeah, in…twenty." He says checking his watch. I frown at him. "It's fine I can be late. Look I can't really help you with this part of the case. But I'm sure my dad will explain it all to Cinna."

I nod. "Yeah I just wanted to check." I lie. Truthfully I had sort of forgotten he didn't have all the answers. And it had also slipped my mind that this court case involved much more than just him and me.

"Did-" Peeta stops talking as my phone buzzes, making its way slowly across the table.

"Go on." I urge him to continue.

"You gonna answer that?"

I glance at the caller ID which shows a picture of Gale. "No." I say flatly.

"That bad last night?"

I grimace. "That bad. I told him we shouldn't…do what we do anymore."

His jaw tightens minutely. I remember the conversation he had had with Jo and Finnick which I unintentionally overheard. How he had cared enough to ask questions about me. And about Gale. "And I'm guessing he didn't take it well."

"No." I shake my head, running a hand through my hair. "I mean not that I expected him to…" My agitation was building and I struggle for words. "I knew he liked me, I knew he did. But I told him so many times that I wasn't out for a relationship. And you know what he always said to that? Fine. He'd say fine! And now all of a sudden it's like we're together and I broke up with him. I fucked up, I know I did with him, but it's not like I didn't tell him!" I sigh and rub my temples. "Sorry this isn't what I want to talk about."

His eyes are slightly sympathetic but he doesn't proceed down this winding path into my demise. I appreciate that. "Not too hung over are you?"

I glare at him but answer, "This is my third coffee of the day so I wouldn't say that."

"Yeah I figured after seeing you last night you'd be a little rocky." He laughs easily as if last night was a casual thing. As if it always happened. He checks his watch. "I have to head down now. Wanna walk?"

I deliberate for a moment. I really should head home but heading down to the beach sounded like a nice distraction. And honestly, talking to Peeta was too. "Yeah, okay."

We walk to where Delly stands but when I take out my wallet she simply waves me away. "On the house." She grins. We thank her wholeheartedly and exit the coffee house.

"You look nice today." Peeta lightly comments as we walk through the sun to the beach. I look down at one of the many dresses Johanna had forced into my closet along with the wedges that she got me not long ago. Ever since I've known her I haven't really been in charge of what I wear. I swear if she and Prim got together they would massacre me.

"Yeah well, I had to try a bit harder not to look hung over." I mutter.

"Well it worked."

I cast my gaze downward trying to keep the smile from my face. Get a grip, I tell myself. He's just being polite.

"Did you show Annie the interview we did?"

"Yeah…" I mutter sidetracked with my slip up this morning. But she'd accepted the interview. After all it had sounded professional enough even though it was planned. I had listened to hers with Peeta's other brothers but they didn't have quite as much to say.

"What?" He notices my distraction.

"Nothing. Yeah she was happy with it."

The shirtless guys and raucous laughter marks our arrival at the volleyball courts. I can already see Cato and all the other guys doing warm up shots. When they look over they all yell out, giving Peeta a hard time about being late. When they see me there eyebrows raise and then they begin to yell in approval. I shake my head at them as Peeta removes his shirt and jogs over.

I sit near the side lines watching the boys train. A few are giving me covert glances and Cato winks at me. I knew most of them from over the years at school as well as parties on the Strip. I must admit they were nice to watch.

I don't notice straight away, but after about ten minutes someone sits beside me. I look and find a sweaty, shirtless, puffing Finn. Every girl's dream. He, unlike Peeta, was not a regular on the volleyball team.

"Going for a jog?" I ask as he catches his breath rifling through Peeta's bag and grabbing a water bottle as if it was his own. I elbow him but he doesn't blink.

He nods his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to Peeta and didn't realize he had training."

His smile grows and bumps his elbow into me. "So you finally listened to Jo?"

"I didn't finally listen to anyone." I snap. "You guys are being ridiculous."

"Then why were you two so cozy on the couch this morning?"

I sigh. "Look I came home, I was drunk and Peeta was there. And he was being so…_Peeta. _It was nice."

"Yeah Peeta's good with that. But you broke it off with Gale." He reminds me.

"Yeah, so?"

"You can keep lying to yourself Kat, but it's not going to change the fact that you chose to break it off with Gale after spending time with Peeta, who clearly likes you, and then you snuggle with him on the couch and proceed to come to his beach volleyball training the next day."

I glare and shove Finnick but it only makes him laugh harder. I try to deny what he just told me. "I better keep going." He says, kissing me on the forehead. "See you later!"

Countless heads turn as he continues his jog down the beach and I laugh. I watch carefully as he slows slightly seeing a female jogger. I roll my eyes as he changes his path and begins to run alongside her. He was relentless.

The boys soon come in for a break and Peeta jogs over to where I sit next to his bag. I hold out his half empty water.

"Hey thanks." He collapses onto the ground next to me, not noticing. "Bored yet?" He grins.

I shake my head. "Nah, I'm all good. How much longer?"

He twists his mouth. "45 minutes?"

"Sure." He stares at me for a moment, like he isn't sure about something, before he ruffles my hair and goes back to the court. Cato approaches him, says something and then they both shove each other, laughing until the captain yells at them to get into position.

They begin to play a real game, two guys on each side. The two that aren't playing coach as they dive. Peeta is on Cato's team and they seem to be smashing it. As I watch their bodies run and repeatedly dive into the sand I find my eyes constantly on Peeta. He was ripped just like Finn. Then I realized with a laugh that I was living with easily the two best looking guys on campus.

The time easily moves by and once the whistle blows they all break up quickly. Peeta jogs back over and grabs his bag extending a hand to me. I hesitate, then take it, letting him pull me up. We walk away to the whistles and taunts of the other guys.

"They are ridiculous." I mutter shaking my head.

He chuckles, throwing a glance behind him. I could swear he nodded his head at them but I wasn't sure. He distracts me anyway by asking, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Since when do I get to decide?"

"Since you sat through my training." He laughs.

"It was interesting." I protest.

He throws me an incredulous look. We take a quick detour through the supermarket and get enough food for a roast. Peeta gets a whole bunch of herbs that I have never even heard of before but he looks like he knows what he is doing. I decide to go with it. He teases me about my cooking skills and I retaliate by punching him.

I notice a hell of a lot of looks being thrown at Peeta in the store, considering he's still shirtless from training. Not that that was odd by any standard. You couldn't walk down the street without seeing a shirtless guy or a girl in a bikini. I squirm, slightly uncomfortable with some of the stares. Peeta, oblivious, leads me to the checkout and gets out our collaborative food money to pay.

We walk back home quickly, joking around, trying to beat the sun that's setting. When I step into the house though, I see Finnick and a girl together on the couch. She wears black shorts and a sports singlet so I assume this is the jogger he tried to pick up earlier. Successful, like usual. I sigh, no one should be allowed to look that good. It was far too easy for Finn.

"Seriously Finn?" I ask as Peeta and I walk down the hall. The amount of girls I'd seen go through this place…

His smirks at me already predicting my reaction. "Hey Kat, Peet. This is Annie."

I'm about to roll my eyes when she turns around. And I see Annie. _Annie, _Annie. My eyes go wide as we stare at each other. Finn didn't know any better because he's never met her. I however, have been caught red handed, marching into my own house with Peeta. I look at our attire and know there is no chance of passing this off as anything.

Her eyes are hard as she addresses me. "I knew there was something wrong when we were talking this morning. And then I ended up here, and I remembered this was the same address that Peeta Mellark lives at." She says through her teeth.

Finn suddenly pales. "I-you-what? Oh my fucking god you're Annie!" He shouts just realizing the mistake.

She ignores him as he struggles to process this new revelation and looks at me and Peeta, raising her eyebrows. "What is going on Katniss? We've been on the case for weeks, you were _requested_ for this case, and you've been living with him this whole time?"

"Annie just hear me out, okay?" I plead with her. I go over what Finn and I had fought about a while ago and try to explain how this could help us with the case. She looks at me with disappointment.

"Katniss I can't not tell the firm. What if they figure it out? I'll be in trouble too!"

"Please Annie. If for some reason they do find out, I'll say you had nothing do with it. And you don't anyway! We'll just continue like normal."

She stares at me for a long time. And just when I think she's about to say no, she says, "You're really lucky I love you Katniss."

I actually shriek. "Thank you!" I run up and hug her. "It'll be okay, you watch." She looks unconvinced but nods minutely.

Peeta and I continue our way to the kitchen but I motion to Finn with my finger sharply.

"I swear I didn't know -" He begins once we close the door.

"It's okay Finn I know you didn't. But you can't do this with Annie." I warn him seriously. "No flings, no one night stands, no games. You will _not_ hurt her. Clear?"

He looks amused for a moment but blanks his face when I glare at him. "Don't worry Katniss. I wouldn't dream of it with her. She's different."

Peeta and I share a glance once he leaves. "Am I witnessing the beginning of Finnick Odair's first serious relationship?" He asks.

I sigh as I wash the vegetables. "God, I hope so."

My previously bright mood darkens as we've made yet another mistake. Brought another person into the mess. First Finn, Thresh, then Johanna and now Annie. I sigh wondering whether this pattern would keep going and eventually I'd lose control completely.

But as I look at Peeta and help him make dinner I think, no, we could do this. We could make this work and win the court case.

When our hands brush as we prepare the meal electricity runs through my body. It's this connection that makes my decision. I needed to help and I knew exactly how I could do it.

* * *

**A/N: Finally got this chapter up. Sorry I couldn't update any quicker.**

**So Finnick and Annie have finally met! I've been planning that for a while. I guess this chapter is more of a filler but I hope you liked the development in the characters. It gets even more interesting next chapter :)  
**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Elli**


	9. Chapter 9: Blind

**Chapter 9: BLIND**

As the days drag on I become buried in the case. Peeta helps as much as he can. It was a nice distraction from Gale and the catastrophe of my personal life. Annie and I work hard, however I can still sense an undercurrent of tension within her. This didn't get better as she had spent multiple days at our house with Finnick. Jo and I both threatened him about using her enough times he could practically quote what we were about to say. When Annie asked me whether this was usual for Finnick I told her the truth. Yes. She seemed disheartened and I wondered whether this would be for the best.

Cinna paces the briefing room. He wears all black but with flecks of gold. One of his gold buttons catches the light.

"Okay, okay. Let's go through this. We are claiming that Lora Mellark stole the funds of the Mellark owned and partnered companies. We need hard evidence that does _not_ incriminate our client. Evidence that money was mistreated from the hands of Lora Mellark and not the other way around. Right now we all we have is records that the money was taken and Lora Mellark is claiming that she does not have anything to do with it and cannot access those accounts as they are in our clients name. Ideas anyone?" He gestures desperately.

"Is there a way to prove the account was hacked?" Someone else asks.

"It's a possibility. We are going to enlist Beetee's help with that." I liked Beetee. He was a strange little man a few years my senior. But he could do things with computers that compared to nothing else. "Anyone else?"

"We need to get a hold of these fake identities and credit cards." I tell the room.

Cinna appraises me. "Good Katniss. However the only proof of these has come from Peeta Mellark whom you interviewed. Unless we can get evidence of them I'm afraid his word is no better than hers."

I sigh. "What about the other charges?"

"Abuse? I don't think it is prudent we focus on that. We have no evidence that is current or complete. I would prefer to focus on the theft and fraud."

"You can't just ignore-"

"Can you prove it Katniss?" He cuts me off but he speaks gently.

I resign and shake my head.

Cinna keeps on talking while I am wrapped in my own thoughts. Cinna's words rang in my head. _Can you prove it? _It happened. I know Peeta wouldn't lie. There had to be a way to prove this.

I walk out of the room an hour later, exhausted from the onslaught of legal problems. As I'm heading down to my car, checking my watch to find it is 5:00pm, Annie calls out behind me.

"Katniss wait!"

She jogs up to me, puffing. "I…uh…."

"Spit it out Annie." I say mildly.

"Finnick asked me out to lunch. I was thinking of saying yes."

I eye her carefully. "Do you really like him?"

"I really do."

"Then say yes. But don't you dare screw him over." I say.

A frown forms on her face. "I thought you were scared of him screwing me over? Or perhaps more to the point, _screwing_ me."

"I was." I say offhandedly. "But he's different about you. And he doesn't deserve to be mistreated." Flashes of images from years ago parade in front of my eyes. Finnick's face when his last tie to his family, his mother, died.

"I won't. I promise."

"Good." I smile. "Then say yes."

She runs off to her own car happily and I'm glad my friend was genuinely excited about something like this. As I check my phone I find the day's new onslaught of messages and missed calls from Gale.

"Give up." I mutter, deleting them all. I didn't know whether he was calling to apologize for leaving me or yell at me for being such a bitch. But the possibility of the latter kind of scared me. We'd fought before, many times. This wasn't really new, but the seriousness and the finality of what had happened was. I knew Jo was right and what I had done with him was wrong- for both of us- but my temper got the best of me and I reasoned that he had known the rules of our relationship, if you could call it that.

When I park my car in the drive I find Thresh and Cato on my porch. They sit with Johanna talking and drinking beers. I greet them but head through the door.

Inside I find Finnick kneeling by the coffee table looking kind of scared as Delly jabbers at him pointing to various papers on the table. They were both studying paramedics.

I trudge up the stairs and slip into my comfy jeans with rips in them and a half top. The air was still muggy and the sun still out. I ponder my day at work and the problems cropping up in the case. I look for my notebook planning to go over my notes to find some sort of lead. My dresser is empty as is my bookshelf. I frown and walk down the hall peeking into Peeta's room.

"Hey." His voice scares me. I spy him in the corner of the room at the desk, pencil in hand. He smiles genuinely at me before resuming his drawing.

"Hey. Did I leave my notebook here?"

He points to the bedside barely looking up. I spy the green cover and grab it, planting myself cross legged on his floor.

"Why aren't you downstairs? Everyone seems to be here today." I question.

"I wanted to finish a drawing." He says, immediately snapping his sketchbook shut. "And besides I spent the afternoon with Thresh and Cato and didn't need to see Delly talk Finn's ear off."

"Can I see?" I ask, eyeing his sketchbook and crawling in his direction.

"No, it's not finished." I rock back, hesitate.

"Doesn't matter, show me." I get on my feet and try to grab the sketchbook. His hands are quicker and moves it out of my reach. "What is your problem?" I laugh taking another swipe for it.

"I'll show you later." He tries to reason but my curiosity gets the best of me.

"Oh come on." I grin. His face does not waver and he quickly shoves it into a drawer. "Fine." I mutter turning my back. I take a step back to where I was to make him think he's won. When he gets up off the chair I run and make a dive for the drawer before he can stop me. I manage to get the sketchbook out before his arms are around my waist pulling me away.

"No! Katniss!"

His hands grapple at the sketchbook and I twist trying to escape his grasp. He steps wrong and trips bringing me down to the floor with him. I lose hold of book and he takes advantage of that and slips it under his bed.

"God you are relentless!'" He laughs.

"Why won't you show me?"

"It'll be better when it's done."

I squint at him trying to detect the lie but he blanks his face.

I disentangle myself and decide to drop it for now. I'd find out later. "Well before all that I was meaning to ask you something actually." I admit stretching myself out on the carpet beside him.

"Hm?"

"I want to nail your mother for abuse." I say bluntly.

He does a double take. "What?"

I sigh. "We're focusing on _everything else_ at the firm but proving fraud and theft is hard. They won't consider the abuse part because they have no proof other than your statement. I want to prove it because I know it happened and I think it could really help."

He looks at me carefully. "I have no evidence of that." His eyes wander to the ceiling.

"Yes, but we can find some!" I urge him, the excitement betraying my voice. I prop myself up on my elbow.

"How?" He wasn't sharing my optimism at the moment. His eyebrows drew in over the bright blue. "I don't have any evidence! It was years ago Katniss."

"What about medical records?"

A brief flash of pain moves through his eyes. "There are a few but I still can't link it to anything." Seeing the hopelessness in his eyes tries my heart. How could somebody so wicket get away with all these things. It also brings the question of how far she had abused him but I don't think he'd answer my questions if I asked.

"Did it ever happen to anyone else? Anything that could help?"

He sighs lacing his fingers together and I can almost see the cogs turn in his head as I realizes something. "I guess there could be one way."

"What?"

"I think she assaulted an employee once. He was young like me. She caught him sneaking money from the till or something. He went to press charges but didn't pursue it so she wouldn't press charges against him."

I stare open mouthed. "Do you know who he is?"

He shakes his head. "I could contact dad. Get the information."

I slap my hands together in delight feeling a rush of optimism. "This could help! This might be a turning point." He smiles at my excitement. I flop back onto the floor in contentment. "We can do this, I know we can win it."

"You sound awfully eager."

I shrug. "I get invested in my work."

"Always like this?"

"Well maybe this one is a little different." I admit.

He looks at me with a look of pure gratitude but before he can say anything yells emanate from downstairs and I make out the words 'pizza' and 'now'. I remain on the floor as Peeta gets up.

"Come on. We can finish this later." He nudges me with his foot but I really can't find the energy to get up. "In a sec." I mumble stretching out my arms above my head.

The yells carry up the stairs again and I detect Jo's voice rising above the rest. "Coming!" Peeta yells. He surveys me for a moment, still stretched out before swooping down and throwing me over his shoulder. I scream from surprise. He marches out the room and I flail trying to get down.

He's flipped the switch again. Changed his emotions so rapidly. Something I was sure he had mastered over the years. He'd gone from hopelessness to playfulness in a heartbeat.

"Let me down!" I yell at him.

He only laughs and makes his way down the stairs. I stop flailing aware of our precarious position on the stairs. "You weren't going to come." He reasons.

"I hate you Peeta Mellark."

He laughs louder. When he reaches the floorboards again I try and kick him. He just restrains my legs.

"Cut it out!" I scream.

He walks all the way into the kitchen before he roughly puts me back on my feet.

"Wasn't so hard was it?"

I throw him a dirty look and fill my plate with pizza. I see the other five in the room smirking at us. As most people our age, they've taken our friendship as a couple thing, simply because we joke around. It was annoying at best. And I couldn't seem to avoid spending time with Peeta because of the case and all and the fact his room was a door away from mine. Delly gets up and brings Peeta and me a beer each.

"Come on, let's go out front." Jo says and leads us onto the front porch.

Delly and Cato take the rockers, I lean against the rail while the others sit by the wall. The air was warm and insects buzzed in the dim light.

"So I was thinking a house party soon." Johanna says casually stuffing pizza into her mouth. There's a chorus of approval before I groan. All eyes flicker to me.

"What now Katniss?" She says in exasperation.

"Why does it have to be our house? What if they break stuff?"

She laughs. "No one's breaking anything and besides if they do Haymitch will just buy a new one."

"Well I'm in." Finnick announces.

"Me too." That was Delly.

"Yeah." Thresh.

"Definitely." Cato.

Four pairs of eyes look at Peeta. He throws me an apologetic look before agreeing too. I knew I'd have to be the bad one. But I also knew that my vote would be overruled.

"Great!" Johanna claps her hands together.

I sigh. Everyone knows that if you throw a party near the campus about five times as many people will turn up than you invited. And everyone also knows that the cleanup is a bitch. Back when we lived on campus and frat parties were held that chore was saved for the freshman. Shame there was no freshman available when you had a party at your own house.

"So what were you two doing upstairs?" Johanna asks between mouthfuls as she sends suggestive glances towards both me and Peeta.

I roll my eyes. "Talking."

"Talking? We could hear the crashing and banging."

The sketchbook comes to mind. I can't contain my smile. "He wouldn't show me the drawing he was doing."

"Why not?" She asks Peeta, truly perplexed. Not long ago she had raved at his knack for art possibly in an attempt to try to get me to like him.

However this was one of the very few times Peeta Mellark struggles for words. Amazingly a blush slowly creeps to his cheeks. I am about to tease him but he was saved when Finnick shouts something out in surprise. He gets up and jogs down the steps towards a dark haired woman. Annie.

"What's she doing here?" I whisper to the others.

Johanna shrugs and Peeta raises his hands in an unsure gesture. But then I think back to what we talked about this afternoon before we left the firm.

"Oh…"I hum. "She's saying yes."

"What?"

"Nothing." I shake my head, eyeing the couple. I could see Annie's face which was plastered with a big grin which I could only imagine was identical to Finnick's.

"Look at that." Thresh mutters, watching the two's exchange. "I think we are witnessing the first girl to ever get her hands on Finnick Odair."

We all laugh quietly at what had been named the impossible. Ever since second year Finnick had been labeled as both the god of the university and also the biggest player. Everyone knew long lasting relationships didn't exactly come with Finnick.

"Finally there'll be someone to put him in his place." Cato chuckles.

"They've only gone on a few dates." I remind them.

Johanna shakes her head and looks at me. "Doesn't matter. You can see it between them. When you find that, there's no doubt."

I think that over and find she is right.

000

When the weekend arrives so does the good news. Its arrival is signaled by Peeta's shoes running down the hall.

"Katniss!"

I lean over the railing on the stairs, halfway down to the landing.

"What?"

He looks up at me with a spark in his eyes, something I enjoyed seeing. "I have it."

"Have what?" I frown.

"The information of the employee my mother assaulted." His excitement contrasts his words. Wordlessly he holds up a slip of paper just out of my reach.

My mouth drops open and I race down the stairs to snatch the paper out of his hands. "Thank you!" I throw myself into his arms and nearly knocking him over. He takes a small step back to right himself.

Laughing, he asks, "This will help?"

"There's only one way to see." I grin and race off to the phone making no hesitations with pursuing this lead and spending no time in thinking clearly.

He watches me with an amused smile as I dial the number. I wait….but It rings out. And I'm glad it does because I put down the phone with a sudden sinking feeling.

"I've got to go to work."

I move past Peeta and down the hall but he grabs my wrist to spin me round. "What's wrong?"

"I've got to go show Cinna. I can't just take control and I definitely can't ring this person on our home phone!" Every time I got ahead another mistake seemed to sneak up. I'd never been this careless with anything. What was happening to me?

He lets me go with a small nod and I jump in my car and drive over to the firm. I'm still in sandals, shorts and a singlet but I don't worry myself with my attire. I race the elevators up to Cinna's office and knock frantically on the door.

It swings open revealing a confused looking Cinna. I was lucky my hunch was right and he was here on the weekend.

"Katniss?"

"I found a lead." I announce.

He appraises me before widening the door. I take a seat in one of his comfy chairs and wait for him to signal for me to begin.

I pass the slip of paper over to him and explain what Peeta had told me. He stares at it for a long time before he sighs and leans back in his chair.

"I told you to focus on the other charges, not abuse." He states plainly.

"Yes, I know." I say quietly wondering if I have gotten myself into dangerous territory. Who am I kidding? I've been in dangerous territory long before today.

"Peeta Mellark gave you this information?"

"Yes."

"And I'm guessing you got this information today?" He says giving me a once over. "Did you meet with him today?"

I pause knowing I am slowly digging myself into a hole. I try to lie convincingly. "Yes. I contacted him to find a lead on the charges of abuse. He gave me that information."

"You should have run this by me first. You do realize I am in charge of the case, Katniss?"

I tense. "Yes, sir."

"And that while you have been interviewing Peeta Mellark, he is still part of my clientele?"

"Yes sir." I say again, quieter this time.

"Why have we not heard of this evidence until now?" From a man that always used to like me and was always kind I was really trying his patience.

"The employee never charged Lora Mellark with abuse because he was worried he would incriminate himself."

Cinna sighs in frustration. "Then what makes you think he will be willing to talk?"

"We can offer him immunity." I suggest.

He frowns. "I'll take it from here."

I stand on cue and wander to the door. He holds it open for me.

"You know Katniss," he begins.

"Yes, sir?"

"I specifically asked for you on this case. You know that." His eyes penetrate mine. "And I admire your work. But be careful because on something as serious as this I can't have you going rogue."

I nod minutely and I leave with a heavy feeling in my limbs. I was slowly losing it and I couldn't seem to help myself.

000

When I return I find Annie in the kitchen accompanied by both Finnick and Peeta. I knew before I could even hear them that they were talking about this new lead. I can see their spirits dull once I enter the room and they take in my face.

"I think they'll pursue it." I say without needing prompting. "But I don't think he's happy. He thinks I've gone rogue."

"Well…haven't you?" Annie asks carefully.

I sigh and open the cupboard roughly, pouring myself some bourbon of Finnick's. I couldn't deny what she said was true. I don't bother saying anything as I take a large gulp and the liquid burns my throat.

"We have to be more careful." Peeta says.

"You're telling me." I scoff, anger at Cinna seeping into my tone.

"We just have to treat it like any other case we have," says Annie.

I share a look with Peeta. "That's easier said than done." I tell her. "We live with each other."

"I know." She reasons calmly. "But we're all in this situation now and we have to have a plan/"

It made sense in theory but it proved to be near impossible. The air is noticeably tense and finally Peeta has had enough of it. "You know what? "We're gonna have fun. We're gonna forget everything about this case and everything that we've fucked up. We can deal with that tomorrow. Because we are going to snap soon if we don't watch out. " He was right so we all remained silent. "Tonight we can just be Katniss, Peeta, Finnick and Annie. And we can hang out like normal friends in college that have normal issues and drink ourselves stupid until the morning."

Tentative smiles pass around the group. Only that could come from Peeta.

And then he pulls out a deck of cards and points to the bourbon on the counter. "Time for Kings."

* * *

**A/N: First of all, sorry for the late update! I know it's been over a week but I ran into some problems.**

**I just wanted to explain Katniss and Gale a little because I know some people have been a little put off with her actions. (I meant to do this last chapter...but I didn't). Firstly I like writing flawed characters they have a lot of depth so Katniss obviously is not perfect and clearly has made some bad decisions. She actually came off a little more harshly than I intended so I totally understand everyone's reactions. But pretty much Gale knew she wasn't out for a relationship and he disregarded that and she knew he liked her but she disregarded that. So basically it's like one massive miscommunication and one seriously bad decision to sleep with your best friend. **

**Anyway, I'd really appreciate your feedback on how the story is going so far and how this chapter was. Lately I struggled writing some of the story so it'd great to hear what you want to happen, what you want more of etc etc.  
**

**Thank to everyone for reading! The next chapter is the party ;)**

**-Elli**


	10. Chapter 10: Spark

**Chapter 10: SPARK**

I stare at the list with a small amount of trepidation. It was written in Johanna's handwriting and had a series of ticks next to each line. We were finally ready. It wasn't that I didn't like parties, although in first year Johanna did have to drag me to most of them, it was more the fact that I dreaded waking up to drunks on the floor, red cups everywhere and alcohol stains on the carpet.

Johanna yells at me to get my ass upstairs and get ready. I tell you, for someone so aggressive, I still couldn't understand her insistence on my clothes and appearance. She'd already gotten me a dress, not something I would have picked out on my own but it was okay, nothing too fancy. I walk into the bathroom and put a layer of foundation on my face and give my eyelashes a touch of mascara to make her happy. I see Johanna behind me in the mirror.

"What do you want?" I sigh.

She comes over and takes the makeup from my hands. "Here. You watch, when you walk down those stairs he'll be impressed." She tells me with a smug smile, lining my eyes with black and grey. She paints my lips in a subtle red which I appreciate.

"Who exactly are you talking about?" I ask with irritation as I pull the black dress from the hanger in my bedroom and slip it on.

"You know who." She says and turns me towards the mirror. Now I understand her obsession with my appearance. She was trying to set me up!

"He sees my every day; he's not going to be impressed. And he shouldn't need to be! We're friends!" I argue.

"Oh come on. You guys have been flirting for weeks. Neither of you have the courage to actually do anything." She grins and looks towards the mirror. "There."

I have to admit she had done a good job. I was actually I little bit impressed. My hair hung straight and silky down my back, my grey eyes were striking with the layers of eyeliner she'd put on. The dress was skintight and sleeveless and just plain black. It showed off my figure but kept hidden enough skin so it wasn't skanky.

"Thanks." I mutter to her, actually happy with her results. I'd have to remember to take a picture to show Prim.

"No problem brainless." She parades out of the room and down the stairs as the doorbell rings.

By the time I head down there are already a few people here. Mostly they are our close friends. I'm expecting it'll take a few more hours before the uninvited drunkards make their appearance. When my feet reach the floorboards Finnick emerges along with Annie.

He whistles and says, "Looking hot Kat." Annie doesn't bat an eyelid towards his comment.

I roll my eyes and shove him before heading towards the kitchen for a drink. When I close the fridge Peeta peeks at me from the other side.

"Still upset about the party?" He asks with a smile, popping the top off a beer of his own. He leans against the wall casually.

"I got over it."

His smile widens. "You look great."

"Thanks." I smile and then walk out of the kitchen. I was entering dangerous territory with Peeta. I had been for weeks. So to put my mind at ease I chose to strike a conversation with Delly of all people as the night gradually took shape around us. I drank to try and numb my concerns.

In a few hours I had proven myself to be right. Hundreds of college kids flooded the house and all expressed their approval at our new house. Loud music pumped through the walls and I was waiting for when we'd get the knock on the door telling us to shut up.

There's a drinking game going on in the kitchen with various guys from the volleyball and football teams betting. Out the back people dance, while in the lounge room there is slightly more peace with a few couples making out on the couches. I'd made a point of locking my bedroom door earlier in the evening to avoid walking in on anyone.

"Katniss!" Thresh appears behind me and slings an arm around my shoulder. He's not particularly drunk but not particularly sober either. "I see I won't have to walk you home tonight?"

I grimace. "I'm sorry Thresh."

"Don't be." He smiles. "Everyone gets into that position once or twice in their life. But I heard that something new is going on between you and baker boy?" He grins a mischievous smile.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" I vent causing him to laugh in surprise.

"Calm down Katniss." He tells me jovially. "We're just waiting for the inevitable."

I roll my eyes at him and he saunters off down the hall. I find my arm being held captive by a new pair of hands and see Johanna leading me into the kitchen. Finn, his eyes already glazed, is guarding a set of 4 shots of what I know is tequila on the counter. Annie stands beside him a small smile on her face.

"What's this?" I ask although I think I know.

Peeta appears from the back door looking cheerful and stands next to me bumping his hip with mine.

"Just for us." Johanna smiles and hands me a shot glass. "To celebrate."

I take the glass as the others do. We all share one single smile before I toss the alcohol down along with my housemates. My smile grows as Finn pours another round and we tip that back too, the alcohol slowly numbing our systems.

"Who knew this would work?" Finnick laughs.

Who knew, I think.

"I told you so." Johanna mutters to me with a smug smile.

We move out to the lawn in between the dancing bodies. Jo, Peeta, Annie and I dance together, our movements loosened with alcohol. I find my arms around Peeta's neck his hands on my hips. He was buzzed, easily. We danced and I ignored the thing in my head trying to deny how good it felt. Friends could dance together, right? Johanna winks at me and I roll my eyes for show.

Suddenly there's a happy uproar from the kitchen. Peeta and I glance at each other, pausing between the beats, before he leads me by the hand to the kitchen. And there we find Finnick, utterly drunk, throwing down shots of tequila. I realize that the person the footballers and volleyballers were betting on before was Finnick.

"Oh no." I mutter with a smile on my face, staring at the six remaining shot glasses full of Cuervo, the last one weighting a wad of money.

"Well he's not waking up tomorrow morning." Peeta mutters.

I watch Finnick for a moment and decide that we need more drinks. I head over to the other bottle of tequila, our bottle, and pour two more.

"You sure?" Peeta asks, eyeing me.

"What, you gonna be a pussy?"

His eyebrows rise, shocked. And then he accepts the challenge. "Not at all." And grabs the shot and throws it down with me. This gets the attention of various guys circled around Finnick and they cheer for us some of us muttering how they should be betting on us. I assumed they meant the drinking.

I perch myself on top of the counter with a beer in my hand, completely and utterly at ease.

"Well, you seem happier." Peeta smirks, entwining our fingers comfortably.

"I never said I didn't like parties."

"You don't really seem like the party type."

I stare at him blank faced. "Then you don't know me Peeta Mellark."

"Is that so?" He leans towards me.

"I happen to be very much the party type." I tell him in a matter of fact manner, our noses nearly touching.

"Well let's test that out." He says and in one movement he's pulled me from the counter and is dragging me out the door. We reenter the grassy dance floor, music booming from the speakers we borrowed from Cato and Thresh. We dance and dance along with the others, sweaty, hot and absolutely loving it. Peeta spins me around, catching me when I lose my balance. I hadn't had this much fun in a while or felt so carefree. Eventually we tire, and grabbing yet another drink we stumble to the edge of the grass and tumble down. So much for my plan to stay away from Peeta. Delly joins us, an even bigger lump of giggles than usual, and eventually Finn finds his way here too. Finn wiggles his eyebrows me in an ostentatious manner that I know he thinks is subtle.

"Where's Annie, Finnick?" I giggle. Rule no. 1: when I start giggling I've had too many.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Getting to know some people." He slurs. "She told me she'd come and find me when I was allowed to do my last shots."

I burst into laughter. "She's controlling the bet now?"

His face suddenly warps with joy. "I have to tell you something Kit-Kat." He whispers ridiculously.

"What Finnick?" I stage whisper back. He tries to climb over to me but Peeta is in the way. Peeta moves, throwing Finn off balance, and then Delly decides she wants more alcohol and he escorts her charmingly to the cooler.

"You've really got a good one there." Finnick tells me, crawling to my side, staring after Peeta.

"He's not mine."

"Fuck me, of course he is."

"I'm not fucking you Finn, now what are you going to tell me?"

He stares at me for what seems like an endless time. Then an idiotic grin spread across his face. "I love her Kat. Annie. I _love _her! I really do!" His voice starts to rise and I shush him. Oh no. I didn't want him to scare her if he suddenly blurted it out.

"I know." I say simply.

"You _know?" _His voice rises up an octave. "Can you read my mind?" He deadpans.

I begin to laugh which turns hysterical when his face becomes more mortified. "Relax Finnick. It's okay. But don't say this to Annie."

He nods seriously. "I won't. But I _needed_ you to know."

I smile. "Thanks lover boy." I look towards the kitchen. "Maybe you should find her and continue your bet. You want the money don't you?"

He looks at me like I'm a genius and runs very unstably towards the doors. I wince as he plows right into them not seeing the glass. Luckily Cato was by the door and rights him as Annie returns. Maybe he shouldn't continue that bet, actually.

I sit on the grass for a minute longer, happily watching the world spin by until Peeta and Delly start running towards me with a mixed look of horror and triumph.

"Katniss!" Delly squeals at me. Peeta just sort of blushes.

"What?"

"You will not believe who is making out around the side of the house!"

"Who?"

"Jo and Thresh!" She blurts out and Peeta laughs along with her.

"Seriously?"

"Go and see for yourself."

Peeta's hand is suddenly in mine pulling me up and dragging me to the side of the house where it's dark. He holds his fingers to his lips and creeps forward with me. I peek around and see Jo and Thresh, his hands up her top, hers twined in his hair, making out like highschoolers. I reel back unable to contain my giggles and Peeta's hand covers my mouth as I try to regain my composure.

"Oh my god!" I whisper, giggling. Peeta grins down at me.

"I guess there are a lot of people staying over tonight…" He mutters.

I'm suddenly hyper aware of how close we are. I'm pressed up against the wall, his body so close to mine, one of his hands bracing himself behind my head, his lips only an inch away…No. Friends, I tell myself.

"You wanna do another shot?" I poke him in the stomach. Jesus it's rock hard.

"I think you've had enough." He grins looking me up and down.

I pout at him lacing my fingers with his. I'm surprised when he laughs and actually concedes. Easy. I drag him happily to the kitchen making a note that there are glass doors and not plowing into them like Finnick. I see only two shots left in the line that Finnick has drunk and I wonder whether he can win the money. Currently he is sitting on a chair, pawing shamelessly at Annie while she coaxes crackers into him.

"You know what?" I hear him say to her. "You're fucking beautiful."

I laugh and as I pass whisper in Annie's ear, "Good luck with him tonight. He'll be begging you for sex." She blushes and removes Finnick's hand that was slowly creeping up her thigh.

When I reach for the bottle Peeta carefully takes it out of my hands and pours.

Narrowing my eyes I say, "I'm not that drunk you know."

"I know." He smiles nonchalantly and I snatch the shot glass from his hands.

The buzz is getting even better and soon there is a perpetual smile stuck on my face and Peeta keeps on arm around me to keep me steady. The night progresses quickly and flawlessly. I find myself back out on the lawn and as each song progresses I become closer and closer to Peeta. I could swear at one point he had kissed my neck but I wasn't entirely sure. Drinks are being passed back and forth.

By the time three rolls around the brunt of the party has left. We turn the music down, probably to the relief of our neighbors, finding most leftover people sitting in the grass. The remaining dancers on the lawn begin to disperse and I head back inside through the kitchen door with Peeta by my side; where he's stayed for most of the night. We head down the hall and find a variety of our closer friends crashing on the floor or couches, some passed out from hours ago. Peeta reaches into the linen closet clumsily and pulls out some blankets, tossing them at the remaining conscious people.

I smile and begin up the stairs but catch my foot on the first step; something I manage on a daily basis. As I grab the railing to steady myself, Peeta's hand shoots out to my waist.

"You okay?"

"Fine." I giggle.

We make it up the stairs, his arm carefully around me, together and to each of our doors. A slight wave of disappointment hits me as we do this and that he didn't even try to have it another way. I fish the key out of every girls hiding place; her bra. Peeta's gasp however breaks my attention and I turn to find him staring wide eyed in the doorway. I dash over and peek over his shoulder and see Cato and another girl fast asleep in his bed already.

I fall against the wall laughing hysterically, barely keeping myself upright. "You didn't lock your door!"

Peeta looks at me. "I am going to kill Cato."

I'm still laughing but attempt to straighten up. "First lesson Mellark. Lock your door." I say, fumbling but then unlocking mine. He stares at my open door jealously and I cross my arms and lean against the doorframe feeling giddy.

"What?" I ask innocently, struggling to contain my smile.

"Come on Kat." He pleads showing me his puppy dog eyes.

I enjoy giving him grief by cocking my head and pretending to think it over before I finally relent. "Fine, you can sleep in here." I shrug. It wasn't like he had many options. He strips his shirt off but I struggle with my zip. My back toward him, I look at him over my shoulder.

"Unzip me?" I ask quietly.

Some emotion I can't quite identify comes into his eyes and he walks slowly over to me. I turn my head and I feel the zip slowly slide down my back. I can feel his warm fingers graze my skin. He clears his throat and I come to my senses stepping away and shimmying out of the dress. When I peak over my shoulder again his back is turned and his jeans are falling to the floor. I smile slightly and quickly slip into pajamas and sneak under the covers, suddenly feeling a little shy. My eyes are closed but I feel the weight of his body on the bed. Every sense of mine seemed to be heightened. When I open my eyes I'm met with blue. Something's changed I realize. Tonight was not the usual night between Peeta and me. But even so, I still wasn't sure because what if my instincts were wrong? So maddeningly I play it safe, I flip over, bumping into him slightly, and close my eyes and wait for sleep to come.

000

I resurface not long later, disoriented, seeing that the sky is still dark. Something is different though. Something woke me. And I notice I am encapsulated in warmth. Heat. There's a pressure on my hand, a strip of heat on my waist. I open my eyes and find my face centimeters from Peeta's. His lips, his nose, his mouth. His breath is on my face. And I find his hand in mine.

Strange.

But I don't retreat. Slowly my heart beats faster, my lips turn up slightly. And that's when I feel it. The electricity. He's awake. I can't see, really, in the dark. But I can feel it. I can feel _a lot. _

Somewhere in the back of my mind I've realized I've turned over in my sleep and in the double bed there is only so much room. His forehead is on mine. And I feel more heat. And then it happens.

His lips close the distance and meld with mine. And it's not uncomfortable. With my pulse racing I kiss him back. His tongue grazes my lower lip, asking for entry, and I let him gladly, tangling with mine. I feel like my whole body is on fire but it's not a bad sensation. It's fucking amazing.

Eventually it stops and he whispers, "I've been waiting a long time for that." His arms tighten around me as my head lies on his chest. And in that moment I feel so content that I can't fathom the time we'd been wasting avoiding it.

And like that the night proceeds on and back into darkness…

000

When I wake up in the morning my first emotion is confusion. It doesn't take long before I realize that this is the second time I have woken up in Peeta's arms. Or that last night he actually kissed me.

I sigh. Instinctually I try to dredge up some form of anger or mistrust for him kissing me, but I only find pleasure. But I'm a little frustrated with myself because all this effort of convincing Jo and Finn and everyone else for that matter that we are friends has come crumbling down. But I don't want to complain. Because I had to admit this was better than anything. And this meant something.

I feel him stir beside me and I open my eyes. He grins at me with an almost accomplished look in his eyes.

"Guess I'm not going to kill Cato after all." He mutters.

I smile slightly but don't answer as I take in his face. Blue eyes, straight nose, perfect lips. With the usual morning after confusion I was trying to figure out what this was. This was not another Gale. I hoped not. Were we together?

I ponder this the entire morning as we go through our usual after party routine. Which is pretty much us begging Peeta for pancakes and a hell of a lot of coffee. Thresh and Jo try to sneak from their room but we catch them and the kitchen turns into a riot. Judging from their extreme blush and embarrassment they had sex last night. Not surprising. Annie wanders down the stairs, looking content but saying that Finnick looks like death, despite having won $200. She also said he had a laughable bruise on his face from running into the doors…more than once. The remainders such as Delly slowly filter in to the smell of pancakes and groggily leave the house, either walking home for more sleep or straight to class, sunglasses already shielding them from the sun. Peeta and I are much the same as we usually are, playfully fighting and teasing each other but I just can't figure out if that means that something actually did change or last night was a drunken one off. I hated the confusion that came with the morning after.

Peeta leaves later that afternoon to go for a jog on the beach and then I decide to approach Johanna. I don't really know how to go about it since I've always made a point of never approaching Johanna about these types of things.

I find her in the lounge a laptop on her lap. I scowl because I think it's mine.

"Sure you can borrow my laptop." I mutter.

She looks up and grins.

I falter, not sure about what to say. Her eyes are on the screen but I can tell she is focusing on me. "Where did Peeta sleep last night?" She asks casually.

Honestly I hadn't thought she'd noticed because she was too busy with Thresh. But she always knew everything! I glance towards the ceiling and hear footsteps indicating Cato's still here, probably taking a shower and taking advantage of Peeta's room. Finn, Delly and Thresh are out on the rockers on the porch.

"My room."

She doesn't look surprised or even show interest which bothers me. "I don't know why you kept denying you liked him."

I don't have an answer to that. I slump down on the couch beside her. "He crept up on me." I finally say.

"No you're just oblivious even to your own emotions dumbass."

I groan. "He kissed me last night."

That gets her attention. She closes the laptop lid and turns with her eyebrows raised. Then she stretches back and says, "Finally. We've been telling him to do it for weeks."

"What?" I screech.

"Have you really not noticed?" I think back to the few comments I'd heard over the last weeks. Mainly they were from Finn. My mind wanders over to conversations I've overhead. And I sigh.

"I was distracted. I never really thought about it."

"Yeah." She scoffs. "Well I'm glad you two are finally together."

"But are we?"

"What the hell are you on?" She asks, irritated.

"We kissed. I've kissed other guys before. It was like things were back to normal this morning. We barely even talk about it."

She rolls her eyes. "That's because you guys already act like a couple. Katniss he's liked you since before you even showed up in this house. I doubt he's going to throw away the chance."

"He didn't say anything."

"He doesn't have to."

I sigh and look out the window.

"Just wait till he comes home, okay? You'll see." She smiles. "Oh, and I just won $100 bucks."

"What do you mean?"

"I won a bet." She grins mischievously.

"On what?"

"You and Peeta."

"You didn't!" I shout.

"Oh, I did. "

"Who the hell was in on it?"

"All of us." She motions to the entire house and outside until her smile falters. "Unless…"

"What?"

"Last night…." She pauses again.

"What Jo?" I ask, irritated.

"Did you guys…do anything else?"

"Oh my god! No! What do you think of me?"

She throws me an apologetic look and fiddles with the laptop. "I'm sorry." But she now looks appeased. "Yes, I definitely won. Have you…" She cringes, my sex life spurring another thought, "have you spoken with Gale?"

"Oh."

"You are serious about this with Peeta right?"

I close my eyes. I was such an idiot. "Yes. He's different. This isn't another Gale." I tell her and I realize the truth in the words.

"You should probably call him you know."

"I don't want to fight."

"You broke his heart. I think he deserves for you to call him back."

"Are you against me or something?" Rage suddenly flies up inside me. "You used to be fine with me and Gale. More than fine, actually!"

"Because without Gale you were practically dead! Your mom had been sent back to the Institution, you moved out here knowing no one. Katniss…he helped you come back alive. " She insists. "And besides he was super- hot." She says in an offhand way. "But you've grown up, you've fixed up your life and you know very well that what you were doing with him was not right!"

I glare at her fiercely but I don't retort. Finally I tell her softly, "He knew it wasn't a relationship. He knew that."

"Yes he did." She agrees. "But it didn't change his feelings for you. And you pretty much just told him to fuck off."

I stand in a huff. "I fucking hate it when you're right." I mumble and storm up the stairs yelling for Cato to get the hell out of Peeta's bedroom.

"Love you too Katniss!" Her voice drifts up the stairs.

000

I'm saying goodbye to Gale when I hear the door open. I put the phone down roughly and rub my face. Peeta's heavy footsteps cross the hall but I don't go down the stairs.

Well that was tough. I'd spent the last hour getting cussed out by Gale and then halfheartedly trying to argue my side of it. Finally he did admit he knew I wasn't up for a relationship but I was also forced to admit that I had been selfish. Like every other time in our lives we attempted to make up after our fight but I knew this time it wasn't so simple. He'd lost his hope for me. I didn't mention Peeta and me. It wasn't exactly fair to throw that at him as well. I was nervous though because I knew we were still in rocky territory. For not the first time I was glad he lived in State 12 where my other life lived.

I push up from the bed. I would focus on my life here. I would dwell on 12 later. I speed down the stairs and notice Jo is no longer in the lounge. But Peeta is. He stands by the fireplace.

"Hey can I talk to you?" He asks quietly. He looks nervous, slightly agitated, and I immediately know what he wants to talk about. Does he think I won't want to be with him? Does he think I only kissed him because I had been drinking? A thousand questions course through my mind and a thousand memories indicating all the wrong decisions I'd made. This one would be right. Fuck, carefulness, fuck reservations.

With the encouragement from Johanna still fresh in my mind I hurry the speech up and show him exactly what I want. I march forward grab his face and press his lips to mine.

This was my right decision. I knew it.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" I whisper.

He smiles, even his eyes are grinning. "I think you said it all."

* * *

**A/N: You wanted drunken, funny moments. Are you happy? :)**

**This chapter was a favorite to write because it's pretty much something that happened to me and a friend mixed in with some fiction. So it was fun to play around with the character's like that. I tried to give everyone their moment :P I also got ideas reading Beautiful Disaster and Walking Disaster by Jamie McGuire - have you guys read those books? They are so addictive! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did.  
**

**Next chapter - Katniss and Peeta's first date and some more drama ;)**

**-Elli**


	11. Chapter 11: Fleeting

**CHAPTER 11: FLEETING**

My back slams against the wall. His hands are in my hair. My lips move with his happily. I can hear his breath and the homey smell of baked bread on him.

It had been a week. But after many weeks of sexual tension we were finally ridding it all. I couldn't say I cared. Jo and Finn were already gone for the morning and I didn't have to be into work for another two hours. Which left a lot of alone time with Peeta.

Honestly I was a little surprised at how quickly I was taken by Peeta. But there was something so…lovable about him that it made it hard to resist.

His lips begin to travel down my neck and I groan in pleasure. I can hear him chuckle against my skin. I feel him tense when my phone begins to ring.

"Leave it?" He mutters.

"I can't." I say dejectedly, disentangling myself and hurrying to the counter my phone sits on.

"Where are you?" Annie asks desperately on the other end.

I frown, confused. "Home?"

"Get your ass over here Katniss! We have a meeting!"

I stare at the clock trying to comprehend her words. "What? That wasn't-"

"Just get over here! I'm about to go in. I got your coffee too so you better drink it before its cold."

I slam the phone down still confused how I could have forgotten about the meeting.

I run up the stairs and hurtle into my room grabbing my work clothes, leaving a dumbfounded Peeta behind. I rip off my pajamas throwing them on the floor and wrench on the black skirt and white shirt.

"Katniss?" Peeta calls from downstairs.

I run down the stairs knotting out my hair with a hairbrush. "I have to go to work."

He's still in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. I search hurriedly for my keys until Peeta places something in my palm. A wrapped croissant.

I pause for a second. "Did you make this?"

He nods. "Before you got up." And then he fishes my keys from the counter and places them into my other hand. I feel my hand tingle from his brief touch.

"You really are the best." I peck his cheek before I run out the door to his laughter.

I speed practically the whole way to work. When I burst into the meeting room it's already started.

"Nice of you to join us Katniss." Cinna says in a clipped sort of way. He still smiles slightly but I can't help shake the feeling that he's mad at me lately. And possibly regretting putting me on the case. After all, I was now 'rogue.'

I take my seat in a hurry, blushing with embarrassment. Annie sits two seats away from me and discretely hands me my coffee behind the back of the chair between us.

"…the evidence in regards to the ID's we retrieved-" Cinna continues, but I waste no time in cutting him off.

"What evidence?" I frown.

He sighs and throws a glance my way, obviously frustrated by the intrusion. "Through Mr. Mellark we have managed to obtain hard evidence of these fake identities that Peeta Mellark mentioned in your interview."

"Oh," is all I say. How did they get their hands on those? Cinna continues as if I hadn't interrupted. I glance around the room but everyone is looking towards Cinna. And then I notice someone who is not usually in our meetings. Beetee.

As Cinna goes over our newest leads in the case involving computer records and the fake identities I wonder what exactly Beetee is doing here. I recall he was helping with the computer records. Had he found a break through? I keep my eyes on him even when we are dismissed and people begin to file out. Before I can follow Beetee, Cinna calls out to me.

I turn slowly, my body tensing, expecting to be reprimanded. "We followed the lead you gave me on Tuesday."

"Yes?" I respond carefully.

"It proved to be solid. Well done. We can use it and will probably be our last line of defense if our other allegations fall through. We'll need a statement from Peeta Mellark though, and also in regards to the forgery."

I take a deep breath knowing he wants to bring Peeta Mellark into the firm. "Okay. Would you like me to contact him?"

"Yes. See if he can make it today. Otherwise tomorrow 11am."

"Yes sir."

Just as I begin to turn back towards the door he says, "Are you okay Katniss?"

I squint at him unsure of how to respond although Cinna was always one for kindness. "Yes. I am."

He scrutinizes me. "Okay. You know this is a large case and I know you're under a lot of pressure with school but I need you to keep your head when you're at work. One mistake and this can blow up in our faces."

I nod, my throat tight.

"You can go." He smiles, holding out his arm towards the door.

I leave the room with a sort of sick feeling. Outside I find Annie patiently waiting for me. However she looks unimpressed when I approach her. "What is wrong with you lately?" She asks.

I shoot her a glare, fiddling with the ends of my hair. "Nothing is wrong with me I just screwed up today, okay?" I then notice Beetee standing by a water filter. "Beetee." I call out.

He looks around and grins at me happily. "Katniss, darling, how are you?"

"I'm okay. What were you doing in the meeting?"

We walk and talk heading towards my private office I shared with Annie. "They asked me to analyze some of the computer records. I managed to crack one."

"Good job." I smile. I've always been intrigued by his ingeniousness with computers. However he learnt most of his tricks from his former hacker days. I'd always been curious how he went from being a hacker to working in a law firm. And a shameful idea pops into my head of what other illicit things he could manage with his skills. I banish it quickly. No one's cheating on this case any more than I already am.

"Yes, the case is finally looking manageable." He smiles.

_If only you knew,_ I think dryly. "It's looking good. " I lie. "Are you doing more work for us?"

"Oh yes there are a few more things to do with…" he begins to list of technical names that I have no idea about so I nod my head until he leaves. Beetee should really learn to speak English to us.

I sit at the desk and begin to eat my croissant. Strawberry jam oozes out and I have a sneaking suspicion Peeta might have made that too.

"Damn you are one lucky girl if your boyfriend can cook that well." Annie tells me.

I grin as the buttery pastry melts on my tongue. "Shame Finnick only knows how to cook three meals."

That earns a laugh from Annie. "Is it alright if I come around tonight?"

"Why are you asking me?"

She bites her lip. "I don't know...it's all a bit complicated now."

"I know." I sigh. "Of course you can. Is Finnick cooking you dinner?"

"Yeah. He was a little miffed though when Peeta couldn't."

"Why couldn't Peeta?" I frown.

"Because he planned-" Her eyes go wide as if she has given something away. "Nothing."

"Annie?"

"Seriously, nothing." I want to laugh at her horror struck expression. "Don't worry."

"Okay…" I open one of my folders containing files. I sift through the papers.

"Have you had sex with Peeta?" She suddenly blurts out in a rush.

I slowly raise my head and stare at her disbelievingly. "No….have you had sex with Finnick?"

She shifts uncomfortably. "No but…is that what he's expecting so soon?"

I stare at her for a moment before I comprehend where she was coming from. Annie had a lot of dignity and she wasn't one to sleep around for nothing. "No. He's not. And if he does I'll kick his ass. Look, Finnick is literally like two people. You need to forget any rumors you've heard, you need to forget his track record, because that's _not_ him. I'm saying this from years of experience okay? Finn is really caring and he'll do anything for the people he loves. He's just made some bad decisions and he's gotten a reputation."

Annie seems a little more sure after that. "That night…when I first came to your house you thought I was just another one of those girls didn't you?"

I remember storming in and yelling at Finnick. "Yeah…but you're not. He's different about you."

"Different how?"

I didn't want to scare her so I couldn't say he was in love with her. But he was. Even if he was drunk when he admitted it. "He cares about you. A lot. He's crazier about you than any girl I've ever seen him with."

"Really?" She asks. Her lips turn up slightly.

"Oh stop kidding yourself. It's obvious to everyone!"

And like that all the doubt vanishes from her face. "Okay, let's get to work then."

Annie opens some files and flicks through them, her long hair falling over her face. "Oh I better call Peeta." I realize, fishing my phone out of my bag.

"For what?"

"Cinna wants him to come in and make a statement."

I notice her tense slightly. "You're going to have to use your acting skills when he arrives."

"I have no acting skills."

She rolls her eyes. "I know! Find some!"

I dial the number and he picks it up on the second ring. "Hey."

"Hey. Um, I need you to do me a favor." I say uncertainly, raking a hand through my hair.

"Sure, what do you need?" Even on the phone I can tell he is smiling.

"I need you to come in and make a statement for Cinna."

A pause. "Oh."

"I know." I sigh, when I'm met with more silence I say, "Come in at four, okay?"

"Sure."

Annie's watching me as I hang up the phone. She's thinking about something. I watch her for a moment before she says, "You know Katniss, you are a really good person." I snort at this. "But you're on of the biggest idiots I know."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

000

The hours before Peeta comes in are filled with the normal hustle and bustle. Annie and I take orders from Cinna, we head out for Thai at lunch, laughing at our ability to use chopsticks, and then wait until Peeta makes his appearance. We're not sure whether I will be called in when he is talking to Cinna but we both hope they will let me stay put. There was already enough suspicion revolving around me without fueling the fire with Peeta.

4 o'clock rolls around without much word. Annie and I are quietly reviewing evidence. At 4:05 the phone in our office rings and I see the number of Cinna's office flashing. Hesitantly I pick it up.

"Yes?"

"Could you come in here, please, Katniss?" And then the line goes dead. I place it carefully back in the receiver.

"Don't be scared. Just go through with it confidently, he doesn't know anything." Annie tells me. I nod and walk out the door. I pause for only a moment outside Cinna's office before I turn the knob and march inside.

"Peeta, nice to see you again." The words seem foreign as they leave my mouth but there is no shake or tremble to convey my nerves. I shake hands with him over the table. He squeezes my hand just slightly as we let go and I try to calm my heart. I wasn't sure whether it was nerves or just Peeta that had me so wound up. I take my seat and keep my eyes directed towards Cinna.

I'd had a few of these moments in the past weeks, but none this intense, when I realized what the implications of this deception could be. How elaborate our lives were turning over one simple lie. It felt as if we were always strung out with nerves.

"I wanted you to see how this works Katniss. Particularly because you have been dealing with Peeta." He tells me.

I nod mutely, avoiding Peeta's eyes. The process is pretty simple really. We go over my notes and talk about Peeta's statement and what to include. When they ask me something directly I tend to stammer a little but I think I keep my cool. Forty five minutes later and we are dismissed. Peeta holds the door open for me and I waste no time in leaving Cinna's office. I walk a ways down the hall and Peeta surreptitiously follows.

"That was okay, right?" He mutters quietly to me. I'm aware of security cameras and innocent passersby.

"Yeah. I'll see you in a bit." I try to smile before slipping behind my office door. Once the door clicks shut I let out a breath and slump against it.

"Good?" Annie asks. "Or…not so good?"

"It was good." I nod. "Draining, but it was okay."

She grins. "Knew you could do it." She checks her watch. "Come on let's go."

"What?"

"It's five."

"Oh." I try to play off my confusion and move to grab my bag.

"See you soon." I tell her.

"I'll probably see you after-" She curses with another horrorstruck expression. "Yeah I'll see you later."

I watch her scurry away. If people said I couldn't lie then Annie had no hope.

000

I don't know what I expect when I get home, something out of the ordinary perhaps, but everything seems the way I left it. Jo and Peeta are on the couch, Peeta just having got home and Finnick is…absent.

"Hey you're back!" Jo says as I wander over to them, kicking off my shoes.

Peeta grabs my hand and pulls me onto his lap. I settle in happily giving him a quick peck.

"Peeta just told me about today." She says.

"Mmm." I mumble not really wishing to talk about.

Peeta gets it because he says, "Let's not focus on that tonight." And then he presses his lips to my hair. I couldn't believe how comfortable I felt with him but I wasn't complaining. It was nice to have this and have a mutual understanding.

The phone rings and I look expectantly at Jo. She glares at me before she retrieves it from the kitchen. When she's gone Peeta turns my face toward him and presses his lips to mine. I respond happily, attacking his lips with fervor until I hear a cough from the archway.

"It's Prim." Jo says handing me the telephone.

I look guiltily at Peeta before putting it to my ear. "Hey, little duck."

She groans at the old nickname. "Hey Katniss." We go through the usual pleasantries. What we did today, the weather, anything else. Then there's a slight pause before she says, "I slept with Rory last night."

"What?" I screech into the telephone. I was totally not prepared for that.

"Hey calm down! I'm 19!" She protests.

"So? What the hell are you doing?" I yell.

"Katniss calm down. And besides you sleep with Gale all the time."

"Not anymore." I growl.

"Yes, I know. Anyway Rory is my boyfriend Katniss. We're serious."

I huff but I know I can't do anything about it and she is now an adult. Besides they had been dating for years. "Fine. But I don't like it."

"Well _I _liked it."

"Prim!"

She laughs and changes the topic. "So how are things?"

"Things are…" Peeta, already bored with the conversation begins to press his lips up my arm, then kissing all the way to my neck. It's really distracting but it feels too good to tell him to stop. "Things are great." I finish.

"Are you alright? You sound distracted."

"I'm fine." I say trying to move away from Peeta to no avail. "Seriously everything over here is good." His fingers are gripping my shirt at my waist and his lips are at the bottom of my ear. My whole body is tingling with energy.

"You sound different. Have you finally gotten together with Peeta? Is that why you broke it off with Gale?"

I freeze. "What?" I choke out. How does she know that?

"Have you? Come on, Katniss, I know things."

I lean back a little and look Peeta in the eyes. His smile is so beautiful my heat thumps unevenly.

"Yes."

The squeal on the other end is deafening and I hold the phone away from my ear. "Is he there, right now? Let me talk to him!"

"Ah…okay." I silently hand the phone to Peeta who raises an eyebrow before he takes it.

"Hey Prim." He greets her as if they were old friends.

I watch him carefully as he nods, smiles, and answers her questions, undoubtedly about me. He doesn't give much away so I'm unsure of what exactly they are talking about.

"Yeah it's tonight." I hear him say.

"What's tonight?" I whisper.

He waves me off. I punch him in the arm. He grabs my wrist and quickly kisses my fingers. Damn him. Finally he hands the phone back to me.

"What were you talking about?" I ask Prim hurriedly.

"Oh, nothing."

I roll my eyes before asking the inevitable question. "How's mom?"

"Ah, okay."

"Prim?"

"It's a slow process Katniss. It takes time." That wasn't Prim's usual positive answer.

"She's getting worse?"

"No Katniss! It's just taking a while. They've changed her medication slightly. I think she would really benefit seeing you."

I huff and rub my face. Peeta's hands gently rub my shoulders. "A few weeks Prim and I'll be there."

This seems to appease her. "Okay. I'll let you get back to Peeta."

"Okay bye. Love you."

I throw the phone towards the end of the couch. "You okay?" Peeta asks, kissing my cheek.

I look at him and smile. "Yeah fine. I'm going to go change."

I trudge up the stairs trying to rid the heavy feeling in my heart. Mom wasn't getting better. It's not surprising but that doesn't make it any easier. I find my comfy ripped jeans and a loose long sleeved top. I tie my hair into its usual braid that I had no time to do this morning.

I can smell dinner cooking and my stomach rumbles in response so I skip my way back down the staircase. As I enter the kitchen Finnick is just finishing cooking the roast.

"Oh my god…are you wearing an apron?"

His head whips around. "I didn't want to get my clothes dirty." He says defensively. I glance around and notice the counters are dirty and splashed with food. "I've never seen you cook a roast." I move to the tray of roast vegetables and try to grab a carrot.

"Hey!" He slaps my hand away, waving at me with a spatula, looking incredibly domestic for Finnick Odair. "That's not for you!"

"What are you talking about? What am I supposed to eat?"

He gives me an annoyed expression before calling loudly for Peeta. I hear his boots clomp down the hall before he appears with an amused expression. Finn's eyebrows rise at him and he gestures in frustration towards me.

"I've got dinner for us sorted." Peeta tells me. "You ready?"

"What?"

"Just come on." He beckons to me and I follow him down the hall. When he heads for the front door I get even more confused.

"Where are we going?"

"Out."

"Why?" I demand.

His smile widens. "Well, Finn won't let us touch his dinner that he spent hours making for Annie, so I figured this was as good as time as any to take you out on our first date."

Oh. I suddenly realize why Annie was acting so weird today. Rule no. 1: never tell Annie secrets. "I'm not really dressed…"

"You look fine." He assures me. "Now come on."

He grabs my hand and drags me out and I can't help but smile a little. We move towards his car just as Annie walks through the gate. She gives me a small wink as Peeta holds the car door open for me. "You're a terrible liar Annie!" I yell out before getting in. She laughs and walks through the front door.

"So where are we eating?" I ask as he drives away from our house.

"It's a surprise." He grins. He drives one handedly and holds my hand with the other.

"You know I hate surprises, right?"

"Oh, I know."

Eventually we pull up in front of the last place I thought I'd be. Mellark's Bakery.

"Seriously?"

"Just wait and see." He urges me.

He gets out and holds my door open for me. As we walk towards the front he fishes a bunch of keys from his pocket and unlocks the doors. "How are we supposed to eat if it's closed?"

"Quiet." He laughs, tucking me into his side. He leads me inside and locks the door behind us. The bakery is dark. This one is a little larger than some of the others across the country. Definitely larger than the one in State 12. The first room is the standard bakery and counter with a kitchen in the back. To the right lies a sort of dining area and a coffee station, but all the chairs are resting on top of the tables so I know we won't be eating here. A small spiral staircase situated in the corner leads upwards. He takes me up it. I follow wordlessly, struggling to see in the dark. We reach a landing that is obviously private. There are two rooms. One used for storage and a tiny little lounge with a fridge which I'm guessing is where the employees spend their time. He leads me in there and it takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust. When they do I realize that there is something else attached to the room. A small balcony sits outside adorned in fairy lights where a single table and two chairs sit. On the table sits a candle and around it lie three cloches.

"Oh my god." I whisper, grinning at our own private balcony.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" I hurry over to the door separating the balcony from the lounge. "How did you do this? I called you in at four today."

He chuckles. "I may have bribed some of the workers here to help me out."

I can't erase the smile from my face. "This is the best first date ever."

"I thought you'd like something a bit more private."

"Got that right." My stomach rumbles then, giving me away.

He laughs and motions to the chairs. "Come on, let's eat."

I pull the lids of the cloches back revealing three utterly amazing looking dishes. Two filet mignons sit on one plate with a choice of three sauces. A variety of seasoned vegetables under another and fancy looking creamy potatoes under the last.

"There's dessert too, after this."

"You think I can eat dessert after all this?"

He just laughs and motions for me to start. I take a steak and small portions of the other two foods. The minute I place the food into my mouth a groan escapes me.

"Good?" He asks.

"More than that." I say as I hoe into another forkful. It's pleasantly quiet as we both eat. I enjoy the view we get of District 4's ocean along with the city. The fairy lights cast a warm glow onto the balcony even though the sky is black. "This is the nicest date I've been on." I admit after a short while causing Peeta to look raise his eyebrows.

"Really? What kind of guys have you been dating?"

I laugh and shake my head. "I like simple."

He nods. "I thought so. I'm glad you like it because I didn't really have a plan B."

"I'd never thought I'd be on a date with Peeta Mellark." I muse.

"I'd never thought Katniss Everdeen would let me." He counters and then pauses. "Why did you let me, anyway?"

I sigh. "Because I realized I was an idiot. And that you weren't who I had decided you were." He smiles. "And besides I was really hungry and Finnick wasn't going to give me his food."

He erupts in laughter and then resumes the meal. "Who made this?" I question.

"Well I was going to but I bribed one of my older brothers into doing it. He was working today with some other guys."

"Bribed?"

"Well he's kind of a jerk so I paid him off." My eyes widen. "Don't worry I'll get him back for something." He assures me.

"Which brother?"

"Rye."

"You know I should probably meet-" I stop speaking as reality hits me. I laugh cynically. "Never mind."

"You can meet them after all this shit is over." Peeta tries to soothe me. "And anyway they'll probably give you a hard time so postponing it is really in your best interest."

"Where is Rye anyway? If he made this?"

He gives me a sheepish smile. "He snuck out a minute after we came in."

I want to laugh but I say, "That's a little…creepy. You're brother lurking in the shadows secretly cooking food for his brother's date. And he didn't even sabotage it…."

Peeta laughs. "That's why I chose Rye. Deep down he has a heart." He admits. "So how's your sister, anyway? Surviving med?" He smoothly segues.

"I…I don't actually know." I admit shamefully. "We haven't really talked about her schooling." Come to think of it I should really ask her. "But knowing her she's being Little Miss Perfect."

"You two really aren't that similar are you?" He smirks.

I shake my head a little ruefully. If only he knew. I used to more similar to Prim. Always the optimist, smiley, chatty, maybe not as much as her but there were definite similarities. And then my father died and something happened to me that hadn't quite touched Prim. Something drew the life out of me and turned me bitter.

Peeta, sensing my distraction, says, "I can't wait to meet her."

I raise my eyebrows a little wondering when in the world he would travel to District 12. "She will be ecstatic to meet you. I think me dating you literally made her life so far."

He grins lopsidedly, toying with his fork. "Well at least I have one Everdeen under my wing."

Was that a challenge? "Make that two." I mutter and then he leans over the table and kisses me.

000

The date runs smoothly. More than smoothly. For dessert Peeta magically manifests a death by chocolate cake that made me drool just looking at it. I could barely finish my piece so he helped me with that in between many kisses. It was one of the best dates I'd ever had. It wasn't just an expensive dinner or a silly movie. It was personal and thought out. Guys like Peeta were hard to come by.

We'd managed to steer clear of all awkward or potentially damaging topics the entire night chatting about silly things that you are meant to on your first date. It was nice to feel like a normal girl again on the high of her first date.

He was open, something I was still getting used to, until I mentioned his drawings. We talked about it a little. I knew they were his escape and that his dad had always encouraged him but saw no future in it. And I knew he was crazy good. But he still wouldn't tell me about that damned drawing he was doing the other day! So of course that instantly piqued my curiosity and I vowed to myself to find out.

Eventually after making out for a good half hour and some not so innocent touching we decided we should probably head back. It was nearing eleven. Holding hands we walked downstairs leaving the dishes in the employee lounge. Peeta claimed he had to help out for a few hours tomorrow morning and would deal with it then.

He kept me close as we wandered down the stairs. He was always so warm and his touch felt like fire in my veins. As we near the front door he leans down to press yet another kiss to my lips. I hear the keys to unlock the door jangle but he doesn't break away. His tongue melds with mine and his lips move roughly against my mouth, pressing harder and harder. Eventually I pull back to let him unlock the door, my breathing labored and my head a little giddy. He opens it for me and I walk out into the night, now cooling down. I shiver slightly but soon his arm is back around my shoulders. I move to walk towards Peeta's car but I pause when I spy something in the shadows. A car.

"That wasn't there before." I mumble to myself. I don't really know why it caught my attention like it did because it could have been anyone's car. It wasn't like they weren't allowed to park their cars here. But something made me take a few steps toward it.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks slightly worried.

And then I hear it. The laugh, high pitched and condescending, a woman's. "It took me a while to get it out of your brother but he eventually told me where you were. Although I couldn't understand why you would be here. And now I see. A girl. Is that all it takes Peeta? A girl?" She laughs again and I feel my face heat up.

And then Peeta confirms my dread as he utters one single, hate filled word, "Mom."

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like this? I've been getting a bit stuck lately writing this story so please tell me if it is or isn't working!**

**I know some of you didn't quite like Cinna, but he is intentionally a little OOC to fit in to the story. I didn't really base his character from the books.  
**

**Anyway thank you to everyone for reviewing or following the story, I really appreciate it.**

**-Elli**


	12. Chapter 12: Whirlwind

**CHAPTER 12: WHIRLWIND  
**

Being in Lora Mellark's presence for only a few minutes I discerned a one thing; she was definitely not Peeta. I couldn't even find a resemblance. She was cruel and mocking, even with the way she spoke normal words that weren't aimed to harm. Her eyes were as cold as her manner and I really couldn't fathom how Peeta had turned out like Peeta. She looked upon her son as if he was worthless and he wasn't one of the best people I've ever met or one of the most talented.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Peeta's voice was ice cold. My hand was being crushed by his but I didn't dare distract him.

"I just wanted to have a little chat with my son. Is that so bad?"

"What do you want?"

"Well if you're going to cut the pleasantries…I wanted to talk about this case you're building against me. Your own mother."

"I'm not building it." He mutters. I squeeze his hand trying to remove some of the tension in his body.

"You're helping your good for nothing father."

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!"

"Oh?" She raises her eyebrows. "I'm speaking the truth. You disappoint me Peeta. You were never worth anything and this has proven it."

I take at glance at Peeta's face. From years of practice he knows how to mask his emotions but I still caught the raw pain flash across his face. I wanted to kill her.

"If you came here to insult me then we're done. Come on Kat." He mutters to me, tugging me towards the car.

"So the girl is more important than your own mother?"

He barely looks at her. "Anyone's more important than you."

A disturbing humor dances in her eyes. "Look at that. I raise you and nothing. No respect."

He whirls around then, his calmness gone. "Raise me? You didn't raise me! You abused me and everyone else. You left dad to sort out all your shit. Don't you even try to guilt trip me! Leave us alone!"

Her amusement grows. "Well I would if you weren't filing a case against me. This nonsense has to stop."

"I'm not doing anything!" He yells. The conversation is turning bad fast and I'm afraid of what will happen with Peeta so strung out.

"Tell your father to drop it."

"Go to hell."

She nods as if contemplating the remark. "Peeta I'll warn you once. Drop this or there will be consequences."

"Is that a threat?" He asks disbelievingly.

"You can't threaten him." I bite back, unthinking.

Her cold eyes fall on me. "Not that it's any of your business. Why don't you run along home, girl? Go find another less complicated boy to sleep with."

"Don't." Peeta says menacingly. "Don't talk to her."

His mother laughs the high pitched laugh again, sending chills down my spine. "Look at you. All hung up on a girl. Sorry to burst your bubble Peeta but I doubt she's in it because of your personality. Especially ones that look like her."

She eyes me like I'm the town whore. "I'm done." He states before she cuts him off.

"Oh you're done? I'm sorry but I'm not going to let this happen for some cheap-"

"Stop."

"girl that's you're trying to charm into your bedroom-"

"Stop!"

"This is serious business Peeta. I am your family and she is just some slut that you've managed to-"

"SHUT UP!" He bellows. The veins in his neck jump out of his skin. He walks towards her, dropping my hand, her remarks pushing him towards a tirade. "You are nothing! I don't care what you came here for! Get out of my sight. Go torment someone else."

The next few things happen very quickly. There's a loud crack through the air and I realize that her hand has made contact with his face. My foot twitches, planning to make a move on her but Peeta's already striding over to his car, yelling obscene things over his shoulder. Without being asked to I know I have to follow him and leave this bitch by the bakery. I jog over, and wrench open the door as he revs the engine. He takes off quickly, far too quickly, the tires spinning in the gravel and speeds down the streets. I have to admit with the speed he is taking corners I'm a little afraid but I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt us and I know this was not the time to reason with him. When we're a few hundred meters from the house he slows down to a crawl. I can see the emotional tirade going over his face.

"Peeta?"

He swallows and shakes his head, pulling neatly into our driveway. He gets out without a word and slams the door, taking off towards the house before I could even open my door. This was not the Peeta I knew. The one I knew would always be there to open my door, walk me in. This was something else. Something only Lora Mellark could do. I grapple with the door and run after him but only make it through entryway in time to hear his bedroom door slam and see Finn and Jo's shocked faces. We stare at each other for a moment, each of us trying to calculate what exactly has happened.

"What's going on?" Jo finally whispers.

I grimace. "He… um…his, uh…." I can't seem to admit it. Instead I glance upstairs and find my feet carrying me to the top level. I try his doorknob but it won't budge.

"Peeta, open up." I say, knocking.

No answer.

"Peeta." I knock again. Harder.

Nothing.

"Peeta please open this door. It's just me."

There's a small scuffle and I wait. Just when I am about to turn around the door swings in. I take no time in enveloping him in my arms, something that even now I still don't frequent. But I do it for him. He breathes in a shaky breath and rests his cheek on my head.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really."

I lead him to the bed and sit with him, lacing my arms around him. He leans in and I find that I like being able to care for him for once. He doesn't say anything. Or do anything.

"It's okay to be upset." I tell him quietly. I knew all about the place he was in right now.

Another breath. Silence. And then finally the tears come.

"I'm sorry for what she said to you."

"Don't worry about me."

"It wasn't fair."

"None of this is fair Peeta. But we have to get through it. We can win."

I can sense his doubt. The first time he's ever doubted me. "What do you think she'll do when I don't call it off?"

"I don't know." I mutter. The thought had come to me. But I'd also considered she wasn't exactly capable of doing anything. Was she? "It was probably just an empty threat Peeta."

He shakes his head. "No. She'll do something."

"Well we'll just have to get through that when the time comes."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" I ask, bewildered. "I'm the one meddling in your life."

"You're helping."

"No I'm complicating."

He sighs, and then presses his lips to my cheek. I leave it be until his lips travel down my neck and back up again and I realize he's after something more than platonic right now. He turns my face with his finger and he attacks me with fervor like none other. Ready to get back to where we were before our encounter I kiss him back greedily. His lips are warm and familiar and I press harder against him when his hands creep under my shirt. They feel calloused and warm and I'm spurred on holding his face to mine and straddling his lap. Things amplify quickly with a lot of pent up emotions coursing between us. Soon our shirts are lying tangled on the floor along with my bra. My hands run over his chest and I'm struck again by the chiseled abs, rock hard and smooth against my skin. He flips us over and I land on my back with a small squeal before he quiets me with his lips again. I can feel his arousal pressing into me and excitement pools in my stomach wondering how far this will go tonight. Half my mind says go for it while the other half warns me to slow down.

The knock on the door decides for me.

"Are you guys okay?" Johanna's voice calls behind the wood.

Peeta closes his eyes, and sighs, looking down at me, placing a lingering kiss on my lips.

"We're fine. Go away Jo." He calls out.

The door creaks as she opens it and we both scream no in unison.

"Oh my god!" Her face would have been comical if it were any less mortifying. The door slams and then she starts yelling something out to Finnick. I feel my cheeks on fire as I glance up at Peeta still hovering over me. He smiles grimly kissing the tip of my nose before retreating.

"Maybe it's better that happened." He mutters throwing my shirt to me.

"Are you okay?"

He laughs lightly. "You're good at distracting me." The sadness lingers.

I crawl across the bed wordlessly, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding on tightly. "You're going to be okay. I promise." I'd never spoken such truer words in my life.

000

I wake groggy and confused the next morning and notice how this seems to be happening more and more often. As does waking up next to Peeta. Not that I'm complaining.

When I look towards him I see he's already awake.

"Have you been watching me?" I accuse but it's marred by the grin on my face.

"Maybe."

I laugh and kiss the tip of his nose playfully. "You're lucky you're cute."

"Oh am I?" He asks before his arms reach out and pull me onto his chest. I laugh and stare down at him feeling his chest on mine.

"I could get used to this." I whisper.

"Me too." He eyes travel do the door. "But Johanna would go crazy."

I laugh enjoying the carefree feeling setting into my body. "She'd get over it quickly."

The grin on his face is contagious and soon my lips are very busy. It's quite late by the time we both actually make it downstairs, laughing and sharing chaste kisses. Johanna rolls her eyes and resumes talking to Finnick and Annie. I don't really feel self-conscious considering Annie spent the night here. I'm pouring cereal into a bowl when Peeta looks at his watch.

"Oh…I'm meant to be at the bakery!"

My eyes go wide. Last night's events had wiped that from our minds.

He runs out the door but not before giving me one last kiss. "See you guys later!"

I can feel Johanna's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head so I purposefully don't turn towards her for a few minutes. I finally relent after she's cleared her throat loudly several times.

"What?" I demand.

"Are you going to explain last night?" I glare at her, sealing my lips. "You get home from your first date and Peeta's all upset and shuts himself in his room…then you sleep with him? What the hell happened?"

I rub my face roughly trying to think how to phrase this. "First of all, I didn't have sex with him." I say pointing my finger in her direction. She mumbles something under her breath that I choose to ignore. "And…" I look around the room wondering whether I should explain this with everyone here. Then I think fuck it, none of us can keep a secret from each other. They'll find out anyway. "We were leaving and his mother turned up."

"What?"

"How?"

"Oh my god!"

Their voices tangle together in a chorus of disapproval. I wait patiently for them to process it. When I'm sure they've got their head wrapped around it I continue. "She came and threatened Peeta to drop the case against her."

"Are you kidding me?" Finnick yells.

"Shut up! Yes, that's what happened!"

"She saw you Katniss." Annie suddenly pipes up.

"So?" I ask, my eyebrows furrowing.

"She's the opposition. She could identify you and rat you out."

I gape at her. "But she doesn't know who I am. She doesn't know I work for the firm."

"Let's hope it stays that way." She mutters, crossing her arms.

"Is that all that happened?" Finnick asks.

"Well…Peeta got angry and told her to fuck off and then she started insulting me and he got even angrier and then she slapped him."

I'm uncomfortable with the sudden intensity of their stares. "Did he do anything?" Jo whispers.

"He stormed over to the car and tore out of the parking lot."

"What's she going to do when he doesn't drop the charges?" Finnick asks.

I draw a deep breath. "I don't know. I thought it was just an empty threat but Peeta thinks that she'll do something."

"She will." Finnick nods gravely. I know he's right because he's known Peeta for longer than any of us.

"This is not good." I mutter raking my hands through my hair. The panic was slowly rising in my chest. I feel suffocated. "Finnick this is not good! How the hell are we supposed to win? You said it'd be okay!" I yell at him.

"I was stupid okay?" He yells back.

I cover my face with my hands.

"Look this isn't over yet!" Annie speaks up, glaring at Finnick. "Nothing has happened to jeopardize the case!"

"Everything has happened." I grumble.

"No." She says forcefully. "There's a hell of a lot of stuff we're juggling but none that the firm knows of. We just have to keep it that way."

I stare at Annie considering what she just said. She was right. Sure Cinna might be a little suspicious of me. Thresh might be collecting my mail, Peeta's mother might be able to identify me and far too many people might know about this covert case. But nothing _had _actually happened. For now…we were safe.

"Okay." I agree quietly. "But Peeta's mother_ is_ in town now. I've got to be careful."

"Well you're lucky you're going away soon." Annie smiles.

"What?"

Her eyes roll. "Your trip back to State 12? Remember?"

Oh. The trip I'd been avoiding? Yes. I do remember that. "I forgot it was so soon." I admit.

"You're still going, though?"

"I think I need to." I say grimly. I had to see for myself whether Prim was handling the situation or Prim was just wishing she was handling the situation.

"Better get those tickets."

"I'll go call the drunk old bastard." I grumble, walking away.

000

I couldn't help but notice the smugness in Haymitch's voice when I claimed that I wanted the tickets. This was exactly why I avoided these things and supported myself. But between stubbornly paying my college fees and buying every other life necessity, I didn't have enough to be able to afford a trip back home. Aside from all that he purchased the ticket willingly which either meant that he was feeling agreeable or I actually do need to see my mother. I expected the latter and that scared me.

It's around dark and I need to print off the details for my trip that Haymitch has emailed me. I scout around for my laptop looking in my room, the lounge, the kitchen and Johanna's room before I finally end up in Peeta's. Why was everyone so intent on stealing it?

I find it lying under a few of his shirts on the desk. I throw them in the laundry hamper. Boys. I lie on his bed while I sift through my emails, finding the one from Haymitch. It was concise and blunt as usual. I suspect he emails Prim with a bit more tact but then again he had always liked Prim better. I hit 'print' and swing my legs over the bed to go to Finnick's room where the printer is. I still don't know why he got to have it. I try to stand but fall back on the bed with a yelp of pain, holding the bottom of my foot.

"What the hell?" I mumble, shaking my foot to try and make the pain dissipate. I lean my head over the bed to see what has attacked my foot. The spiral bind of a sketchbook sticks out from underneath, the end of the wire facing up, waiting to be stepped on. I sigh and kick it further under the bed before I freeze. Sketchbook. _The _sketchbook. Containing who knows what that Peeta still won't let me see. Suddenly I lean myself further over the side of the bed and move to retrieve it.

No.

I pull back. These were his private things. I right myself and stand, carefully placing my feet on the carpet and head towards the door to get my flight details.

I look back. Why wouldn't he let me see?

_No, Katniss!_ I reprimand myself. _Go get the fight details!_

I make it to the door with my hand on the knob before I turn around again.

It wasn't really that bad…I mean I only wanted to look because I know his stuff is amazing. That's not so bad, right?

_Walk out of the room! _The little voice in the back of my head tells me.

I stand there for several minutes inwardly battling with myself, jerking in each direction before I finally lose every ounce of self-control and dive for the sketchbook like a mad woman. He won't even know. It flips to the right page automatically because he's dog eared the page. That, sadly, makes me feel better since if he really didn't want me to see it maybe he should have hidden it better.

_Or maybe you shouldn't be looking through his things!_

The drawing is the last thing I expected. I thought maybe it wasn't his usual caliber and he was embarrassed, or that it was abstract or experimental or some arty shit like that. But no. It was a picture of me. And it was _detailed._ I look at the girl in the picture. It was very clearly a moment that happened in our lounge room, the background is identical to the room downstairs, but the girl looks far too beautiful to be me. The long dark hair, eyes, nose and mouth are all mine but there's just something about the way he's drawn her that makes it look almost too good. Is this the way he sees me? It's a candid shot and I must be talking to someone out of the picture because a small smile is plastered onto my face as I look at something that can't be seen. This could be a picture from any day but I wonder when he had first started it.

A wave of delight goes through me. Peeta really was too good to be true even if the drawing was way too glorified. I close the sketchbook carefully and place it back under the bed, finally putting this query to rest. I can't keep the smile off my face. So when Peeta walks in just as I am about to walk to the printer he looks a little confused.

"Hi?"

I try to smooth my face over. And fail. "Hey."

He looks at me suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

I motion to my computer still on his bed. "I had to find my laptop which you'd hidden nicely under a mound of your clothes."

His suspicion is taken over with sheepishness. "I had to use it yesterday."

"You have your own laptop!"

"Johanna had mine and yours was there…"

I roll my eyes and walk quickly over to Finnick's room to retrieve my printing. I walk straight in without knocking and nearly walk right into Finnick sorting through a laundry hamper only in his underwear.

"It's the middle of the day Finn! What are you doing?"

He grins up at me striking a provocative pose. "Do you like what you see?"

I push past him and retrieve the paper from the printer on his desk. "There is no stopping you." I mutter.

"You're the one that barged into my room Katniss. Without knocking, I might add."

I roll my eyes and grin at my best friend. "I've seen it all before anyway." And I walk out to Finnick's laughter.

When I reenter Peeta's room he's perched on the bed flicking through internet pages on my laptop. "What's that?" He gestures towards the papers in my hand.

"Flights."

He scoots over and I lie next to him on the bed, propping my face up with my hands. I look at the computer screen and see he's on the university website.

"Flights back home?"

"Yeah, I called Haymitch today to confirm. I leave in just under two weeks."

I can see him thinking about something as he moves the cursor randomly over the computer screen, trying to look like he's doing something.

"What are you thinking?"

A pause. "I want to come with you."

"Come with me where?"

He rolls his eyes. "To State 12." When I keep on staring at him with a shocked expression he continues. "I've been talking to Prim. We both think it's a good idea if I come back with you."

"You've been talking with Prim? How?"

He flips his phone towards me for a moment, showing me a lengthy text conversation with Prim before he takes it out of my hands again.

"Why?" I demand.

He shrugs. "I like your sister."

I hang my head, resting it on my arm, imagining an array of embarrassing things they have been talking about behind my back. "Peeta you don't have to come. I'm fine."

"I wa_nt_ to come Katniss. And besides, do you really think I'd like to stick around with my mother in town? I'd rather be with you." He nudges me gently, placing a kiss on my cheek.

For once the gesture doesn't calm me. "That's not why you're coming!" I burst out.

"I just said-"

"No, you and Prim want you there because you think I can't handle it! Because you think I'll break down! Well, I've been dealing with my mother my whole life Peeta! I can do this." I've sprung off the bed, now standing in the middle of his room.

"I didn't say that!"

"Why else would you want to come?" I yell.

"Because I care about you! Because if it were me, I'd appreciate someone coming with me?"

"I don't need anyone!"

"I know you don't _need _anyone Katniss! This isn't about what you need it's about what you want. And I really do want to get away from all this court shit. And besides Prim really wants to meet me."

I glare at him trying to weigh up my options. The offer he was making was tempting but…"I don't want to drag you into this." I tell him truthfully.

"I dragged you into all my shit."

"No I dragged myself into it."

He sighs. "Look if you don't want me to go, I won't. I'll stay here. But I'm just saying that I'd like to go with you and I think it'd be a good idea."

I take a cleansing breath trying to rid my anger. I did want him there but I had my reservations. But also knowing Prim and my ambition to take care of her, I know she'd never let me live it down if I told Peeta to stay. But there was something else that overrides even my feelings to my sister. Like a self-preservation reflex. State 12 had always been separated from my life here. I kept it like that intentionally. The only mixing that had ever occurred was when Prim would fly over here. But I couldn't mix up my life any further. I had enough problems here and bringing this life into my other…the risks seemed to catastrophic.

"Peeta…" I wanted to. I knew that. But I couldn't. "I'm sorry." I mutter, looking at the floor. I feel the unfamiliar sting in my eyes and the tightness of my throat. "I just…I just can't. I have to do it by myself." My eyes threaten to spill over and he senses my distress.

His eyes crinkle. "Don't cry. It's okay. I understand." He soothes me as if he wasn't begging to come a few minutes ago. Guilt that I don't anticipate washes over me and the tears suddenly fall. "Hey, hey." Peeta takes me in my arms. "I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm sorry."

I shake my head against his chest. "No. I want you to come it's just…"

He waits patiently.

"….I just don't think I can do it right now Peeta. There's so much going on…"

"It's okay." He says again. "Promise to call me when you're gone?"

The corners of my mouth tilt up. "Promise."

He kisses my on the forehead and leaves it at that.

I change the topic hoping to feel a little less guilty. "How was…how was the bakery?" I ask tentatively.

He sighs. "I told dad about how my mother confronted me."

"You told him?"

"Yeah. I kind of had to Katniss." I rake a hand through my hair nervously. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared I'm going to screw this up. That it's all going to come crashing down."

"Hey, hey. Nothing's crashing down yet." He sits up and pulls me into his side.

A new horrible thought occurred to me. "Does your dad know who I am?"

His mouth twists. "I told him about you when I first moved in and before I knew about you being on the case. I've tried to steer clear of your name lately. I told dad that I was taking a different girl to the bakery and that you still had it in for me."

I'd never had to deal with Mr. Mellark. I hoped to keep it that way. "That's good then." I mutter. We were hanging on, like usual.

"She found Rye at his house though." Peeta mutters. "Coerced my whereabouts from him. We need to be careful." He warns.

"That's nothing new." I wave him away.

"No I'm serious. I need you to be safe. Otherwise this won't work."

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" I demand my voice rising.

"I…" He falters. "You'll be fine, okay? I promise."

It wasn't exactly my safety I was worried about. "Promise me you'll be okay, too?"

He stares at me. Hard. "I promise."

000

The days of my impending trip start to run out. Peeta never pressed the issue further but I can tell he's a little bit put out with my unwillingness. But I knew deep down this was something I had to do alone. Prim on the other hand would be another story and I purposely have not called her texted her recently, biding my time until she chews me out.

It's late and now the night before I leave. I'm trying to finish my paper so I'm homework free when I head over. Between the firm, a boyfriend and a full time degree I never seem to have enough time for anything.

Jo is at Thresh's and Finnick is sitting outside in a rocker. Recently, to escape the drama we'd taken to spending most of our time either here or at Cato and Thresh's. Trying to pretend our lives are normal. It's worked surprisingly well. Thresh and Cato hosted a party in which Finnick carefully veered away from shots and any form of bets, his arm staying around Annie the entire night. Delly organized an impromptu beach volleyball tournament for fun on the Strip and we all played; Peeta, Finnick, Cato and Thresh, gliding effortlessly across the sand while the rest of us face planted and missed the ball. We swam and frequented our favorite seaside restaurant on the Matilda Bay and even took a road trip up state to the border of State 5 where we hiked for two days up a mountain. Peeta became explicitly handy, taking half of my things in his pack which he didn't even flinch about with his muscles. Poor Delly on the other hand looked like she was about to keel over. So pretty much, we'd gotten used to being normal. This however was about to come crashing down when I got on that plane tomorrow.

I'm writing my conclusion when I hear the footsteps behind me and they're loud enough to tell me they're Peeta's.

"You've been working all night." He complains, throwing a freshly baked cookie at me. Surprisingly I catch it and take a bite.

"I'm nearly done." My eyes stay trained on the computer screen as I type the last few sentences. I hit save in relief, slumping back against the couch and look at the time. "Shit…is it really midnight?"

Peeta chuckles. "Want me to proof it?" This was turning into our usual routine as I usually slaved away on my assignments, completing them hours before the due date. I used Peeta to make sure it made sense while I tried to escape delirium.

I pass the laptop over and keep munching on my cookie. He reads it quickly, much faster than I can read, nodding his head. "I don't know why you make me read them, you write better than I can."

"Don't start making me do your assignments to." I tease.

He chuckles and closes the laptop lid. "You ready to head up?"

I nod my head, getting up from the couch and stretching. I pretend not to notice how his eyes travel over my body, though I cross my arms self- consciously. Normally, to avoid Finn and Jo's excessive innuendos and comments, we sleep in separate rooms. Occasionally spending the night together. Tonight however, since I was leaving tomorrow, it went unsaid that we'd be sharing. Peeta leads me into his room and throws a t shirt and some boxes at me since I packed most of my clothes. I suppress a grin, always enjoying the feel and smell of wearing his clothes. I noticed a while ago that he doesn't actually wear pajamas, he just strips off and sleeps in his boxers. This was more than fine for me and I enjoyed sleeping against his bare chest. I climb into the bed and collapse against him, exhausted.

"I don't want to go tomorrow." I mutter into his chest, snuggling as close as I can.

"What do you mean?"

"These last few weeks have been fun. Normal. That's all going to go away now."

His arms tighten around me. "You'll be back before you know it."

"I'm sorry." I say, probably for the millionth time this week, but I wanted him to hear it.

"Stop it Katniss. You know I'm fine. Stop worrying."

I sigh, not quite believing him. It wasn't fine. I was bad at being a girlfriend. I'd never really done it before Peeta.

He notices my silence and I can't help the tear that slips from my eye. What was wrong with me lately? I couldn't stop crying!

He shifts, turning my face towards him. He wipes the tear from my cheek. "It'll be okay. You'll get to see Prim and then you'll be back with us in a week." He leaves out any mention of my mother.

I nod unconvincingly. He studies me for a moment, as if deciding something, and suddenly his lips crash down on mine. I respond immediately, my reflexes taking control. He moves on top of me, covering my body with his and kisses me roughly. My hands roam down his back, feeling the soft skin, until they are impossibly low. I feel the waistband of his boxers and he pauses, but only slightly, before he attacks me with a new fervor and I'm spurred on. One of his hands moves to my breast, and kneads it, and I moan out in pleasure. My hands slip inside the boxers and slowly start to strip them down, earning a guttural moan from him. I can feel his erection brush against me and desire pools low in my stomach. His lips move from my mouth to my neck and he gently sucks on the skin causing my senses to go haywire. He flips us, and his other hand slowly moves up my waist, higher and higher, and I know what he wants. I remove the shirt, exposing my bare skin and watch in delight as his eyes darken at the sight. The rest of the layers of clothing separating us come off quickly and end piled up on the floor.

In the back of my mind vaguely note that this is the furthest we've ever gone and judging by both our arousal we wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. I grin and look up at Peeta, his hair a mess and eyes intense, astonished at my good fortune to have him all to myself and realizing that he really was the one I wanted. He was a thousand times better than anyone else.

And then he says those three words that change my world. "I love you." They're low and rough and incredibly sexy.

The words do something to me, and a feeling like nothing else washes over me. The decision's made. And for the first time ever I wasn't afraid. "I love you too." I whisper. I'd never said those words to a guy in my life. Peeta is the first.

And watching him, and finally feeling him, I told myself that he would be the first and last.

* * *

A/N: First of all I am really sorry for the late update but I really hoped the chapter was worth it :)

Thanks so much for everyone's reviews and support, you guys are great and keep me writing.

Next chapter: Katniss' time in State 12. Don't worry there will still be some Peeta in that chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: Awakening

**Hey guys I'm back! I have to make a HUGE apology for taking this long to update. Sorry everyone! I hope this massive chapter makes it up to you.  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: AWAKENING**

My fingers drum nervously against the tray table of the airplane as the pilot explains the landing procedures over the intercom. Furtive glances are being shot my way although through my nerves I barely notice the other passengers' annoyance. An airhostess walks down the aisle, her eyes honing in on any rule breakers of the landing procedures. She looks down at me and shortly remarks that I need to put my tray table in the locked position. Reluctantly I follow the request, unhappy about losing my last thing to fiddle with. To distract me I try to determine whether the sigh of relief I heard beside me was real or just my imagination. Judging by the supremely pressed suit, laptop bag, and taut expression of the businessman in the next seat, I was not imagining things.

It takes a good twenty minutes before we touch down, the landing causing me to jump. I wait in my seat impatiently as people begin to rise and retrieve their bags. I don't see the point in standing so soon to only have to wait another ten minutes in the aisle. I can visibly see the businessman's distress towards me. I hide a snicker before my nerves take hold again.

The walk down the corridor to baggage claim is familiar but long and I feel like I'm about to burst in anticipation of seeing Prim. I tap my foot as the baggage carousel winds around, impossibly slow, my bag seemingly the last to appear. I wrench it off, teetering slightly, and pull out the handle making my way expertly towards where the crowds of people are waiting for their loved ones.

I don't see Prim straight away and it takes her shout for me to finally locate her, standing off to the right. On seeing my baby sister every dreadful emotion leaves me and I run towards her, sandwiching her in my arms.

"I missed you so much." I tell her, pulling back to look her in the face. She'd cut her since last time I saw her and it now hung straight around her shoulders. There was also a pink streak towards the front that I frowned at. She was a little taller than I recall but she was still Prim.

"I missed you too, Kat! I can't believe you're here."

I smile genuinely and we walk out together and towards the parking lot. I'm looking for Haymitch's blue sedan so when Prim stops behind a sleek silver car my eyebrows knit together.

"He let you drive the Jag?" I ask incredulously, eyeing off its sharp curves. _I _had never been allowed to drive the Jag. Actually Haymitch had always been reluctant to even hand me over the sedan. But then again he always liked Prim better.

"Actually he, uh, gave me the Jag."

"What?" I screech. "He gave it to you?"

She sighs. "He bought a new car and he gave it to me so I wouldn't have to keep pestering him about borrowing cars."

"Why didn't he give you the sedan?"

"Because he drives that into town."

I shake my head in astonishment, lifting my suitcase into the trunk and then sliding into the passenger seat.

As Prim pulls out of the parking space and navigates her way out of the airport I ask, "So how's med going?" We hadn't talked about her schooling for a long time. "Still straight A's?"

"Um…" She looks distractedly at the road, waiting for her chance to turn. "Yeah, it's okay."

"Just okay?"

"It's a lot of work." She admits.

"Exactly why I think you're crazy." I smile.

She laughs and speeds down the highway. I look out the window admiring the dark dense forests that surround the roads. They weren't as nice in State 4. This was the one part of the trip that promised me sanctuary. The forest.

"So you didn't let Peeta come." She states, her eyes never straying from the road and once again my mood crashes.

I glance at her and let out a breath. "It just didn't seem right Prim."

"He is your boyfriend."

"Yes I am aware of that."

"Why won't you let him in?"

I look towards her in irritation. "He doesn't need any more things to worry about." I say although we both know that isn't the problem.

"I understand why you didn't let him come Katniss but I think you made the wrong decision."

I roll my eyes. "Well it's too late now Prim."

"Yeah." She sighs.

Prim keeps on driving and I note that I don't really remember the way home from the airport anymore. Green flashes past and we begin to get further from the city. I see the rickety old wooden sign that leads to our old hometown the Seam. But we whiz past it and it's gone in the next second. Prim barely spares a glance. Had she already forgotten? She makes a few more turns and eventually we wind up in the merchant neighborhood where Prim and I had spent our former childhood years growing up.

Finally we pull up to the house I recognize. It was grand, anyone could see that. It was white and huge and Prim pulled into the four car garage. This house had never been Haymitch's style. But back when he was married to Maysilee they had bought it together. Of course when she died and he fell into a drunken stupor it was sold, but years later when he began to take care of us, he bought it back. The last connection he had to Maysilee.

We enter the threshold and it looks more or less the same than it did last summer. We head into the dining room which has its usual ten seat wooden table. I liked this room though because the table was unfinished and raw, the edges eaten away, reminding me of the trees in the forest outside. There sits Haymitch, running his hands over the grooves, nursing a tumbler of some sort of amber liquid. He'd been good to me and Prim back in the day, handling his alcohol, but these days when we weren't so dependent he didn't deem abstinence as necessary.

"Well hello there sweetheart. You enjoy your flight?" He asked in his usual sarcastic manner.

"It was alright."

"No boyfriend?" He asks although I'm sure Prim had already said he wasn't coming.

"Nope just me."

"I suppose Gale will be happy." The comment is almost inaudible but I catch it and raise my eyebrows at him.

"My room still up there?" I ask maybe a little harshly.

"Collecting dust." He mutters and I take no time in heaving my suitcase upstairs and back to my old room. It's a lot barer than my one back in State 4. There's the bed with an old green comforter I remember picking out myself when I was 13. An empty bookcase with a few lone knickknacks sits in the corner as well as an abandoned desk. A few articles of clothing still hang in the closet but the room is pretty much empty. I place the suitcase at the foot of the bed and then retrieve my phone from my carry on.

Prim walks in as I'm texting Peeta to say I arrived safely. "Happy to be back?"

"I'm happy to see you." I smile. "How's Rory?"

I slow blush creeps up her cheeks. "Rory's good. Please don't say anything bad to him Katniss! You can be really intimidating, you know."

I roll my eyes, throwing a sock at her. "Relax little duck, I'll be good."

"Do you want to see Mom?"

I tense as the words pass her lips. I was childishly hoping that my mother wouldn't be brought up until tomorrow and I could just revel in the happiness of being with Prim again. But I came here because of her and I would have to face her eventually.

"Fine."

Prim leads me out to the east side of the house, away from our bedrooms that sit on the west. We enter what used to be the guest room that never actually housed any guests. It's changed since last summer and was now very obviously my mother's room.

The door is ajar but Prim knocks softly announcing our presence. I see the rigid form of my mother on the bed through the small opening. Panic overtakes me, a reflexive response, and all I want to do is run away. I grit my teeth and plant my feet, staying next to Prim.

"Mom?" Her head raises slowly and I have to admit that was an improvement from last time. Before I left in the summer she would barely acknowledge our presence.

"Primrose." The whisper quietly leaves her lips.

"Guess who's here?" Prim opens the door a little wider and steps back allowing our mother to take me in. "Katniss came like I told you she would."

Prim nudges me expectantly so I take a step into the room. I watch as my mother's eyes slowly travel up and down her eldest daughter. The blankness in them is off putting and I cringe while wondering how she was ever released.

"Katniss." She says very slowly and Prim beams as if this was a great feat. I suppose it was.

"Hi Mom." I say quietly. My voice quavers.

"Katniss came all the way from State 4." Prim says, her voice dripping enthusiasm. "Just to see us."

I watch my mother as Prim's words hang in the air. Just as I think she won't respond she says, "State 4?"

"Yes. I go to university there, did you know that?" Of course she didn't. The last few years she'd been wrapped in her own mental world moving in and out of the Institution.

Her attention seems to have waned because my last comment seems to have no effect. I look back at Prim and she frowns sadly. Carefully, she wanders over to mom and places a hand on her arm. "Dinner's going to be soon, mom, okay? I'm going to go talk to Katniss now."

My mother's head jerks slightly in what could be interpreted as a nod or just a flinch. We leave the room, Prim closing the door tightly.

"She's usually better than that." Prim says to me hopefully.

I feel awful for it but I have to doubt her. Because that person in there is the same mother that we've had for years. I begin to worry that Prim is out of her element and seeing things that aren't really there.

"Does she eat with us?" I ask.

Her head bobs forward. "Yes, usually."

"Usually?"

"Sometimes she doesn't come down. When she's in one of her moods."

I wondered whether 'moods' referred to a flying rage which was what I was left with last summer or a comatose state similar to what I just witnessed. I wasn't sure which was worse.

I walk back into my room and see my phone flashing on my bed. I already know the text is from Peeta.

_Good to hear, have fun. Love you._

Short and sweet. Just like him. Prim eyes me with a satisfied smile on her face.

"What?"

"The way you just looked when you were reading that. I never see you like that."

I roll my eyes. My sister, the romantic.

Before I can respond a garbled yell comes from downstairs.

"Dinner time." Prim smiles.

000

"So I hear the house is working?" Haymitch asks, digging into mash potato prepared by my mother's caretaker, Cecelia. We were all seated around the large wooden table.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Blondie." He says, pointing to Prim. "And stories about Lover Boy."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, blonde boy, curly hair, boyfriend…what's his name?"

"How much have you told him?" I accuse Prim, whipping my head around.

"Not much!" She raises her hands in my defense. Our mother is staring at this exchange but doesn't utter a sound.

I sigh. "Yeah, it's okay. How are your houses?"

"Still selling."

The conversation lulls, the only sounds are the clinking of the silverware against the plates.

"Mom, tell Katniss how we went to the market the other day." Prim pipes up, looking expectantly at our mother.

There's the standard pause before her eyes move to Prim's. "Where?"

I frown and glance at Prim with a worried expression. "Sometimes she gets confused on her meds." She tries but my frown only deepens. "Remember we went to the market?"

My mother just stares at her, blank faced. Prim's disappointment is tangible. Shortly after this exchange Cecelia takes our mother upstairs. I look at her plate and noticed that the food's barely been touched.

I sigh, thrusting my face in my hands.

"You okay, Katniss?" Prim asks tentatively.

"She's not better Prim." I groan, moving the food around on my plate aimlessly. I feel like that's all I've said or thought this year. And _this _was why I didn't want to come.

"Don't say that Katniss! You've been here for less than a day."

I chance a glance at Haymitch but his face gives nothing away. He's just watching us intently.

"Prim I don't want you to waste all your time on this. You have other things to focus on. Less futile things."

"Futile?" Her voice rises an octave. "That's our mother Katniss!"

"Yes, who is not getting better and will not get any better!" I yell.

She glares at me with a murderous hatred. "Why have you given up?"

Her question catches me. I have given up and I can't even remember when it had happened. And I didn't even care. "Because we have to live our lives too."

Haymitch clears his throat. "Katniss is right Prim." His voice has taken over his parenting tone.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Prim!" I reprimand.

"Not about everything!" Haymitch qualifies. "But you do need to rearrange your priorities. First priority is school. Got it?"

His voice has a menacing tone and I look between the two for a moment before I remember Prim's hesitation in the car when I asked her about med school. "You're not failing are you?"

I can tell I'm right by the way she stares at Haymitch before answering me. "I'm not failing, I'm just…behind."

"Prim you were on the Dean's list last year."

"I know that!" She bursts out. "A lot has happened, okay?"

"This is ridiculous…" I mutter. My mother was causing more trouble for everyone than it was worth.

"Katniss, just stop!" Prim begins to yell again.

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Haymitch's voice suddenly bellows across the table. "I've had enough. Go upstairs. If you two carry on like this I will drink myself to death by the end of the week."

Silence reigns down on the table. I consider my options before jerking my chair roughly and heading up one of the two staircases that lead upstairs. Prim takes the other and I hear her door slam from in my bedroom. Nothing had changed.

000

I wake up after a restless night's sleep. I feel like a zombie. Sun streams through my open blinds and I shield it with the back of my hand. My phone flashes with a message and I open up another text from Peeta.

_Morning, beautiful. I'm missing waking up to you already._

Despite everything that has already gone wrong the text makes me smile. I type back a quick response before rummaging through my bag for some clothes.

Another text comes through: _How is everything?_

I glare at the phone for a moment, feeling as if it's taunting me. I debate over whether I should tell him the truth but I decide it's too much to just text and I don't want to worry him so soon. Besides, I think naively, maybe things could turn around.

_Everything's fine. Just normal stuff going on._

Another minute. Another text. _Sounds good. I call you sometime soon. _

I stare at the text before closing my phone. I wouldn't be able to lie to Peeta if I was talking to him directly on the phone.

The morning routine is like the way it used to be. Haymitch sleeps in and Prim cooks breakfast. Prim seems to have cooled off considerably and apart from a few silences in the beginning of the morning she's either forgiven me or put the issue aside for later.

"How do you want your eggs?"

"Don't care." I mutter.

She throws me a look, rolls her eyes, before scrambling them.

"Does Peeta cook for you at home?"

"Oh yeah. He's a brilliant cook."

"Peeta sounds like an amazing guy."

My mouth turns up. "He really is." I think about just how amazing he was a few nights ago and a blush floods my cheeks.

I glance at Prim and notice she has that look in her eyes, similar to the one she gives Rory and I know how happy she is over this new development in my life. Of course she doesn't know the half of it. She doesn't know that Peeta's mother was a conniving bitch. Or that I was breaking the law in more ways than one to win this court case for Peeta. She doesn't know the constant on edge feeling that seems to be all I feet these days.

No. To Prim I just have a perfect boyfriend in a perfect house. And I guess that's the way it seemed to a lot of people.

As I watch her slave away at the stove I realize that I feel trapped, returning back here to 12. I didn't want to burden Peeta with my problems here, not yet anyway, and I wasn't able to divulge anything about State 4 to Prim, other than the trivial little details.

"Are you guys going to stay in the house next year?" She asks, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"I…I don't know." Honestly I'd never even thought about the future. Even if it was only next year. She places a plate in front of me. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well we'll all be graduating, we'll be getting jobs in different places. It's just not logistical."

"Will you move in with Peeta?"

Even though I was 22 these types of questions still caused nervousness in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm not ready for that yet, Prim." I admit.

"You're the one that gave me that whole talk about not wasting my life last night."

I frown at her. "Do you see me wasting my life?"

"I see you being afraid of commitment. I know you Katniss. I don't want you to move away from Peeta when things become too hard."

"I'm not doing that."

"See I might believe you, but you didn't let him come here. You need to open up more."

I huff in annoyance and shovel my breakfast into my mouth. I hate getting advice from Prim, because usually she is right.

"You can give me advice when you pick up your grades."

That's enough to shut her up for now.

The doorbell rings just as we are finishing breakfast. I ignore it until I notice the stricken expression across Prim's face.

"What? Who is it?"

She bites her lip. "I forgot to say to you that you have a visitor today."

I eye her carefully. "And who might that be?"

"Gale."

"Ugh," I sigh. But I'm not angry with her because I already expected this to happen. "I suppose I have to go down and make nice."

"It might help." She agrees.

I walk over to the door, take a deep breath, and pull it open. He looks the exact same as last time. Tall, broad, olive skinned, brown haired. Just Gale.

"Hi." My voice comes out higher than intended. He doesn't seem to notice.

"Hey, how are you?" His smile is easy going but I suspect this is as hard for him as it is for me.

"I'm alright. You?"

"I'm okay."

He shoves his hands in his pockets and shifts nervously on his feet. "I've missed you." He says, as if testing me.

"I've missed you too." I say. Because truthfully I have missed my best friend even if I haven't had much time to think about it lately. I missed our easy friendship before we complicated it with sex.

"Do you want to, uh, go on a walk?" He gestures half-heartedly to the line of woods towards the back of the house as if I already said no.

I feel guilty, so even though I have my reservations I smile and say yes.

I slip on a pair of shoes that sit in the hall and quietly close the door behind me, following Gale towards the woods. Our woods.

It's quiet as we walk but not too uncomfortable. Once we've entered the greenery he begins talking.

"Prim said something the other day…"

Oh god, what did she say?

"…I don't think she meant to. But it was something about you…and Peeta?"

I draw a breath steadily through my nose. I hadn't told Gale yet because I felt bad enough about his last visit. But I wasn't surprised that Prim had accidently let something slip.

"We're together." I confirm, earning a wince from him.

"I guess it's not that surprising." He mutters.

"What does that mean?"

"You act differently around him. You can tell you care about him."

Damn, why was everyone so perceptive? "I care about you too."

A small smile graces his lips. "I know. Friends?"

I gaze up at him, his shy smile and worried expression so different from his usual cocky manner. "Friends."

It wasn't perfect yet but it was a start.

We trek higher and higher into the woods until he stops suddenly. I look around at our surroundings.

"You still come here?" I ask in astonishment, gazing up at the large oak tree, its trunk heavily knotted and extremely climbable.

"Not often." Gale admits before cupping his hands low. I gaze at his crouched position for a moment before taking the boost, placing a foot in his hands and allowing him to propel me up the tree. Once I'm up he jumps up with the ease that guys seem to have with all things physical.

While we might be a little old to be climbing trees it felt nice to be back up here. As friends. You could see the entire forest from our perch, the lake where we used to fish and various trails where we used to hunt.

"We used to come up here every day." He reminds me.

"Back when we were teenagers."

"Remember when we fell in the lake?"

"You _dragged _me in, clumsy."

His grin is contagious and soon we are both in fits of laughter, causing the birds to fly out of the tree.

"Are the berries still over there?" I ask, pointing my finger in the distance.

"Oh yeah, they're taking over the forest. Come on."

He jumps down straight from his spot and I wonder how he doesn't break his ankles. I scamper down the tree a little way before jumping off myself. We walk over to where the berries have always been and I'm thankful that he doesn't take my hand like he used to.

The berries aren't hard to find and I notice that he's right and the plants have expanded tenfold since the last time I visited them. I sit on the log we always used to occupy and run my hand along a vine, stripping the plant. Gale does the same, throwing a berry high in the air and I open my mouth to catch it.

"So how is everything in State 4? You know, before I fucked it up?"

I grimace but his voice is teasing so I try not to look too affected. "It's good. It's busy."

Gale was used to my short manner so he didn't seem aggravated with my answer. "You still on that big case? What is it? Like a murder or something?"

I snort. "No, no, it's theft and fraud. It's part of a big company. We're going to trial soon. All the details are nearly set, we're just refining things now."

"It's a lot of work considering you're in your final year too."

"I _really_ wanted to be on the case."

"What company is it?"

I pause. "I can't tell you."

For once I wasn't breaking the law.

His nose wrinkles but he doesn't push it. I throw a berry high in the air. I think he's about to let it drop when at the last moment he tilts his head and opens his mouth. It falls in perfectly.

"I'm glad you're here." He finally says after a prolonged silence.

My mouth tilts up but I don't say anything. I wasn't sure yet if I was glad to be here.

We stay hidden in the forest most of the day, exploring, finding our favorite spots. At one point we duck back to get our bows and arrows and we trek into the forest in search of animals.

"I haven't done this in so long!" Gale exclaims as he hikes higher and higher up the hill, bow at his side.

"What?" My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "You live here! You can go whenever you want."

He throws me a lopsided smile over his shoulder. "I don't have that much time Catnip. And besides, it's not as fun by yourself."

I don't really see his point, I _like _being by myself but I shrug my shoulders and move on.

He stops by the trunk of a tree and I can hear birds chirping. He crouches and finds a stone. I load the arrow in the bow and draw it back preparing for when the rock is thrown into the tree. Birds fly, very quickly, but I get one and it falls to the ground.

"Still got it, then."

"Surprised?"

He shrugs. "You've been away for a while."

I check my watch, noting how the sun is beginning to dip lower and lower in the sky. It was nearly 5:30.

"You think we should go back?" I ask, my head tilted back, gazing at the scraps of sky I could make out of between the trees.

He sighs dramatically and smiles teasingly. "I suppose Catnip."

Even after all these years that damn nickname has stuck. He marches up to me, pulling on my elbow to make me follow. We make our way back down the slope. I'm still scanning the trees, trying to memorize my forest for when I have to leave again, when my foot slips on the leaves. I shriek but Gale's arm has already shot out, catching me before my body and bow crash into the dirt.

I gaze up at him. His hand still wrapped around my forearm.

"We make good hunting partners."

000

Our laughter echoes as Haymitch's house comes into view. We race towards the fence childishly, seeing who could run faster. I was fast, always have been, but it was harder with our gear. I ditch the bow at the fence line, jumping it, and race towards the house, slapping my hand against the brick.

"I win." I say smugly as Gale comes thundering towards the wall.

"You wait until next time."

I jog back over to the fence and pick up my bow and arrows.

"I have to go home. I'll see you tomorrow?"

I turn and his eyebrows are lifted in question. "Yeah, tomorrow." I smile.

I watch him walk through the garden heading back out onto the street. A small smile graces my lips. We'd found our way back, just like the old times. It was refreshing in the midst of all this change and chaos to have a constant like Gale back in my life. One small victory.

"Well, well, well." The voice comes from the backdoor and from the corner of my eye I see Haymitch. He leans against the doorframe, arms folded. "You two are looking pretty chummy."

And like that, I snap back to my sour mood. I glare at Haymitch and march through the backdoor, stuffing my gear in the back closet.

"If you didn't have a boyfriend I'd think there was something going on between you two."

I know Haymitch is looking for a rise but what he says bothers me. "That's not funny."

He laughs anyway and when I stalk my way over to the kitchen he follows. I dig around in the fridge and pull out an apple. I bite into it and stare down Haymitch. I wait patiently, knowing he has something to say.

"That boyfriend of yours treating you alright?" He asks gruffly.

My mouth falls open. "Oh my god…"

"What's his name anyway? Paul or something…"

"Peeta." I roll my eyes taking another chunk from the apple.

"Oh so you _do _know his name!" He exclaims with fake enthusiasm. "I've been meaning to ask you this since you came."

My eyebrows knit together, wondering where he is going with this.

"And you know his last name too?"

I nod cautiously, chewing the apple slowly.

He nods vigorously, his fingers tapping on his chin. "Yes, because I was beginning to think that you had no idea who this kid actually is. Because surely if you knew, you would have connected Peeta Mellark with Mellark Bakeries. And surely if you were smart enough to connect that, you would realize that Mellark Bakeries and other Mellark owned companies are in a law suit! So I'm _pretty sure_ you are able to realize that the current case you are working on is in fact _the Mellark's_!"

I feel the blood drain from my face. I'd never even considered Haymitch knowing about the case, but of course he did! He was friends with the higher ups. That's how I got the damn job!

"So what I'm really trying to ask you is why the _fuck _are you dating and living with this boy?" He screams.

"Haymitch-"

"No! I gave you a chance. I got you into that a prominent law firm while you were still studying and you are wasting it!"

"I'm not!" For the first time I defend my decision to stay on the case. "They don't know! And I've gathered information from Peeta, collected evidence that has pushed this case forward! I found leads, I've worked hard. It's not like I'm breaking the law!"

I leave out the part where I had actually broken the law. He didn't need to know that.

"You do realize that if – when – they find out, you'll be done for."

"They don't know." I repeat.

"You're doing an awful lot for this boy. More than you've ever done before. Why? What's so special?"

I couldn't quite put it into words but I had to try. "I'm helping, Haymitch. Trying to help someone make sense of their life, like I try and do with mine. I want this for him. I want to win it. The firm doesn't know and they _won't_ know."

He shrugs his shoulders with one last glare in my direction. "It's your life sweetheart. Do as you please."

000

The next morning is standard. Haymitch makes an appearance though he doesn't direct any conversation towards me. I knew he was still angry, I understood why. But I didn't care. I made the decision a long time ago to go through with the case. There is no backing out.

Gale comes over for breakfast before he is due at work. He brings Rory and I eye off he and Prim perhaps a little too suspiciously.

Gale nudges and leans into my ear. "You might want to stop staring." He whispers.

Reluctantly I move my gaze to my bowl of cereal. "So what are you doing today, Katniss?" Gale asks, louder than usual and Prim and Rory look up at us, their couple time ceasing.

"Go into town?" The statement comes out more like a question. "I suppose I should say hi to Greasy Sae."

"Mom's got a checkup this afternoon." Prim pipes up. "Do you want to go with us?"

My immediate gut reaction is no. But I pause and I realize that perhaps I could gain some insight into why the hell they released my mother.

At my silence Prim says, "It's at 3, you could meet us at the clinic if you're already going to be in town."

I stare at my baby sister's hopeful eyes. "Okay."

Gale leaves within the hour but Rory stays. As I see them snuggling on the couch I now more than ever want to escape the house.

I sneak out of the house, pulling on a jacket, and carefully shut the heavy front door. I take the normal footpath that eventually leads towards the town center, pleased I recall the way. I watch other people go by and I even get a few hellos from people that have grown up here like me. I enjoy the smell of pine that lingers in the air and the small dirt roads that lead off to farms. Although at some points I find myself listening for the lost sound of the ocean.

I reach the square within a half hour. It was situated between our neighborhood and my old one, the Seam. A large market called the Hob occupied most of the square. I make my way over where I remembered Greasy Sae's stew stall to be. I'm guided by the delicious smell until I end up right at her counter.

She doesn't look up right away, but once she does lift her gaze, her wrinkled eyes turn bright. "Katniss! Dear, I thought I heard from someone that you've come home!" She pulls me into a fierce hug before pulling the lid off her giant pot and pouring me a bowl without needing an affirmation.

"How are you, dear?" I hop up on her counter like old times.

"I'm okay. How's the stall going?"

"Going good as always." She winks. "Although I miss the game you and Gale used to always bring me."

I grin at the memories from my teenage years with Gale; hunting every day and trading with Greasy Sae the meat we didn't eat.

"Well I had to move on some point." I grin.

"And you're living in State 4, yes?" I nod. "I heard it's nice there."

"It's hot." I chuckle.

She turns to a customer and spoons them out a bowl, winking at them before taking their money. I take the time to dig into my own bowl, appreciating the rich and homely flavor that she manages to get in there.

"How's your mother doing, kid? That little sister of yours was telling me not long ago that she's back at the house."

I swear I nearly choke on the stew. After I get over the question I mumble, "I don't really know how she's doing. I can't tell anymore."

Sae looks at me with something close to sympathy before tapping her fingers impatiently against the counter. "Well I'm sure you have a lot to do today! Why are you still sitting here talking to an old hag like me?"

I laugh but remain planted on the counter. "I like your stew."

She laughs gruffly, giving her pot a big stir. "I heard Haymitch talkin'. Saying you were doing some fine things back in 4."

I narrow my eyes. "What things?"

"Said you were workin' at a pretty fancy law firm. Well done, kid. Soon you'll forget about our tiny town here in 12. You'll be up in the Capitol earning all ya money."

I roll my eyes. "That won't ever happen." I'd never want to live in the Capitol.

"You watch, kid. I never lie do I?"

I thank her for the stew and jump off the counter, promising I'll be back later in the week. I weave my way through the market noticing the small changes in stalls and owners. Eventually I come across a redhead that I'm more than familiar with.

"Katniss!" Darius calls out to me from where he leans against a small stall that sells fruit. He leaves the stall owner and strides over to me. "Back to the homeland I see? Heard Sae say something about you returning."

"Only for the week." I mumble. I liked Darius. He worked for the mayor but he had a boyish manner and wasn't afraid to make a fool of himself.

"You still hanging in there, all the way in 4?"

"Still going." I smile tightly.

"How's university?"

"Not bad…when I go." I admit with a half-smile. When was the last time I'd actually entered the lecture hall?

He laughs. "Oh how I miss my college years." He flicks my braid that lies across my shoulder. "Keep at it. I suppose I'll see you around."

"See you."

I spend the next few hours chatting with various sellers from the Hob and becoming accustomed to being back in 12 again. I was astounded by how much I missed living here and stopping by the market every day. It was refreshing to be back. To where I was completely comfortable. Well, almost.

All too soon 3 o'clock rolls around and I find myself outside the clinic waiting for mom and Prim. I wring my hands nervously, wanting to just go back home.

I see the Jag roll up, looking far too ostentatious, though I suppose it sort of suits this side of town. Prim and my mother exit the car and I have to say I'm a little surprised Prim even got her here. Prim smiles and waves and nudges my mother, muttering something in her ear until a small smile moves her lips.

The clinic is nice and pristine and plush looking chairs line the walls of the waiting room. We sit and wait for mom's name to be called. I chat idly with Prim about what I did today and mention Greasy Sae and Darius.

I ask mom how she is and I actually get an answer. Surprising. It takes a while but finally mom gets called in. I move to go in with her but Prim shakes her head.

"She'll assess her first and then talk to us." She explains.

"Oh…okay." How little I really knew about all this.

I sit back down and I gaze around the room, noting the kind of people that are here. It wasn't at all surprising that the room looked totally normal. It was almost impossible to tell who in here was getting treatment. A few were dead giveaways; a male and a female sat side by side their bodies freakishly thin and their eyes large and sunken. Their bodies screamed drug abuse. There was also a man pacing, mumbling incoherent words to himself while another read a book upside down. But they were the minority. All the other patrons simply looked like me or Prim or my mother.

A long time passes in between my mother being called in and observing the waiting area. Eventually Prim and I step into the pristine office of my mother's doctor. My mother isn't here. For a moment I look around, confused, before I shrug my shoulders. I already dodn't have much faith in these practitioners but right now it was their job not mine.

"Good afternoon Prim." The lady smiles. She had long brown hair and a kind smile but I wasn't going to bend that easily. "Who's this?"

"This is my sister Katniss, Katniss Dr. Aurelius." Prim introduces as swiftly.

"Nice to meet you Katniss."

I nod and take my seat, eyeing the woman carefully.

"So Katniss, what brings you here today?"

Was it not obvious? Or was she just an idiot? "I wanted to discuss my mother's health." I say flatly.

She smiles and nods and I'm beginning to think her expression is not at all genuine. "I've never seen you here before."

"I live in State 4."

She nods and laces her hands together. "Well it's good you are here now."

The doctor gives us a rundown of mom's 'progress' and talks about her medication. She talks more to Prim than she does me.

I'm losing patience by the time I blurt out, "Why was she released from the Institute?"

She appraises me with a curious gaze for an impossibly long time. "It was deemed that she was fit enough to return home. You have to know that the Institution is not an ideal place to spend long periods of time."

"She's spent the last four years in and out of there."

"Yes, and we wanted her to become re-accustomed to the world outside of the Institute."

I grind my teeth together frustrated by her very reasonable argument.

"Do you have a problem with her being released Katniss?"

I glare at her. "Yes."

"And that is…?"

"She's not functioning like a normal person!" I burst out. "She barely acknowledges me, barely talks to anyone, and she wouldn't function if it wasn't for our 24 hour care!"

The doctor purses her lips.

"She's functioning well enough. She seems to be coping with being at home."

"You call that coping?"

She sighs deeply as if she's choosing how to phrase something. "Your mother doesn't do well with change. I'm sure you're aware of that. Perhaps she is struggling to adapt to you being home."

Anger flares up inside me and I clench my hands in fists to stop them shaking. "You think I'm the problem."

"There are many problems Katniss but you have not been living in State 12 for a while now and from what I understand you've had little contact with your mother."

"I was here the entire summer trying to help her!"

"Yes but back then she was in the Institution. Give her time, she has to learn to adjust. She's had to adjust a lot between the move and now. For now though, she is coping, she is eating and sleeping and communicating. There is no reason to imprison her in the Institution again."

I don't have a rebuttal. Was she really blaming this on me? I sit in a sullen mood while the doctor finishes explaining everything to Prim. She wants me to give her time….time I didn't have. I was going home this weekend. There was never enough time when I was here.

I don't talk the entire ride home. I'm trying to decide whether mom is getting better or if this is the best she'll ever be. This couldn't be the best she'll ever be, I decide. It's too hard. Too hard on me, too hard on Prim, too hard on Haymitch. She needs to get better.

Cecelia happens to be in the garden when we pull in the drive and escorts mom upstairs. I take my time exiting the car, still in a sullen mood. Prim is standing on the pavement but hasn't made a move to go inside.

"What's wrong?" She demands once I slam her car door.

"I don't like the doctor."

"Dr. Aurelius? Yeah, well that doesn't surprise me." She grumbles and takes a few steps towards the house.

"What does that mean?"

She sighs and turns on her heels. "You never like any doctor if they are treating mom. You have this weird prejudiced thing."

"I do not!" I want to try and argue this reasonably but my voice is far too loud to try and act like I am.

She rolls her eyes. "Can you just accept that she's living here now? You grumbling about it isn't going to change anything."

I pinch the bridge of my nose in a futile attempt to stay calm. "Well she shouldn't be here Prim! She can't cope and she probably never will!"

"Why are you so angry about this?" She yells. "Why can't you just accept that she's living here now?"

"Because she's ruining your life!"

"No, you're letting her ruin _your_ life!"

"My life is perfectly fine!" I scream.

"Oh, yeah?" Her whole face is red and I can see the veins in her neck strain as she screams. "I don't hide away on the other side of the country every year and then come home to pick fights with everyone because I can't handle that my mother's sick!"

"That's not what I'm doing! I'm not hiding! I'm not picking fights. I'm just stating what everyone else is too scared to admit!"

"Why is it so bad that mom is getting better?"

I pause, glaring at her, my jaw working roughly. "You think I don't want her to get better? There's nothing more I want than her to get better Prim! But it's just not feasible."

She's not having it. I'm not sure if she's really listening to me either. "If you just stopped focusing on the negatives maybe you'd have a shot at being happy with your life."

I scoff at her. "Happy? I'm not unhappy Prim! My life is fine but you are screwing yours up waiting for something that isn't going to happen! What about school? Prim you need perspective."

I hear the front door open but before I can look at Haymitch Prim is off again. "Perspective? _I_ need perspective? Why don't you look at your own life for once instead of worrying about everyone else's!" She screams and I can see the tears threatening in her eyes.

I want to backpedal at that point but Haymitch is already striding over our way. "What are you two fighting about? The whole neighborhood can hear!"

Prim glares at me and then turns to Haymitch matter-of-factly. "Katniss is having a temper tantrum."

"Yeah well at least I don't see everything as rainbows and sunshine! Get back to reality Prim!" I yell after her as she storms towards the house.

"Fuck you Katniss!" She yells over her shoulder before slamming the door.

I feel my eyes prick and my throat close. I stare at the door for a long time wishing I could redo those last moments.

"What happened?" Haymitch sighs, as if this is our fifth fight for the day and he's over it.

I need to displace my emotion so I whirl around to Haymitch. "Why are you letting this continue?"

"There's not so much I can do sweetheart." He says, already knowing what I'm referring to.

"Of course there is! Send her back to the Institution!"

He looks at me as if I I'm a child. "I can't. Her doctor's let her out. Unless she admits herself or they deem it necessary she is admitted she won't go back there."

I'd never actually thought of it that way. Did I really have no power over this? "You can't do anything?"

"No. So why don't you quit the temperamental teenage thing and put your mind to something else. Your court case maybe? That is if you don't want to interact with your mother and I'm assuming you don't."

"Why isn't she getting better? Am I really the problem?"

He huffs in annoyance. "No you're not the problem." He says impatiently. "You're just impatient. And stubborn. And a bit of an idiot."

I smile grimly in his direction despite myself. "I don't know what to do." I admit.

"Neither do I half the time. Not like I've been the world's best parent."

"You've been okay." I say almost inaudibly.

"Decide what you want to do." He says after a short pause. "Decide whether you want to give your mother the time of day like Blondie or decide whether you want to go home and focus on other things. I'm sorry to say but you've screwed it up a little sweetheart. I respect your decision at the firm but I also think you're crazy. You've chosen the impossible and done away with the possible. You chose the case because you couldn't control what was happening here. You can't control it here, but you can help it. Think about that and decide. It's your choice." He turns towards the door, scurrying up the path.

My mind is a mess. I consider entering the house but I don't think Prim's cooled off and there really isn't anything in there for me anyway. I don't have a car and I don't know where Haymitch keeps the keys. My last option is the woods. And it's probably the best option too.

I head to the back of the house, sneaking past the windows and take the short walk to the line of the woods. I enter at a random point, not my usual trail, and walk. I don't even care where I'm going. The incline begins to steepen; steeper than my usual path so in no time my breathing becomes heavy. I plough forward ignoring the tightening in my chest.

I reach a clearing, and have to maneuver my way through broken branches to enter the small grassy circle. I look at out and realize I'm on the peak of a hill, below me a jagged drop off of rocks.

"How have we never found this?" I mutter to myself before I steel a glance back down the hill I trudged up.

Maybe that was why. The adrenaline from the fight is slowly draining from my veins and in place a semi sick feeling roots itself in my stomach. Damn, how was I ever going to get back down? I fall down into the grass and lay on my back trying to steady my breathing and my thoughts. I'm nearly there when the vibration in my pocket scares me half to death and I jerk violently smacking my head against the ground.

It takes me a few seconds too long to realize a call is coming through my phone. I stare at it and see the blonde curls of Peeta, and his wide smile flashing on the screen.

Decisions. Haymitch said I have to make them. Problem was I don't what decisions to make.

I force myself to think of the decision at hand. It should be an easy one. Answer it. Ignore it.

Then were my hands shaking? I stare at the screen as it keeps flashing and buzzing and on the seventh ring I've had enough of myself and jab the green button too forcefully, answering the call.

"Hey." My voice is rough from all the yelling.

"Hey, is this a bad time?"

I want to laugh but instead a sort of choked sound erupts from my throat. "I think anytime would be a bad time honestly."

Silence. Had I scared him off? "What? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" I whisper, weighing the question. Another decision. Lie or not to lie? "No." I finally admit.

"Why, what's happened?"

I squish my eyes shut, warding off the tears._ Deep breaths Katniss, deep breaths. _

"I don't know what to do." I say finally.

"Katniss I don't understand."

I lick my lip, my head bobbing up and down although he can't see. "Neither do I, really. They say mom's okay but she's clearly not. They won't send her back and I have no fucking control over it! Prim hates me right now because I can't fucking leave it alone and I can't even ask my mom what I should do because the damn problem is her! How did this happen?" I cry, my cheeks wet under the sudden flood of tears. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Hey, hey, it's okay." I can tell he's trying to be calming but his tone is slightly panicked.

"No it's not. I don't have the time to try and fix mom."

"Then trust Prim."

"She's failing school. I can't trust her she's already put too much time into mom."

Another pause. "Katniss you do know it's not your job to make your mom better?"

I don't answer. When he realizes that he continues. "Your job's to be there for Prim, to be there for your mom. You don't have to do everything. And it's not your fault if your mom isn't getting better."

"I'm sorry I didn't let you come." I say suddenly.

"Katniss I know that already, it's okay. Really."

"No it's not! I should have let you come Peeta! I shouldn't have pushed you away. I shouldn't have yelled at Prim for caring and I should try and help mom…but I can't." I hear the pitiful crack in my voice as I say the last word.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't figure out…whether I care enough. To help her." It was ugly but it was truth.

"Katniss that's not true." Peeta says emphatically. "You do care. You care an awful lot about people. And yeah, sometimes you're stubborn and sometimes you're angry but that's okay! You wouldn't be there right now if you didn't care on some level. Katniss believe me when I say that I know you love your family more than anything else."

I try to accept his kind words but I feel as lonely as ever in this clearing where I can't even hear the birds. But something in hearing Peeta's voice makes me feel a little closer to home.

"Katniss are you there?"

I clear my throat. "Yeah I'm here." I rasp.

"Where are you exactly?"

"Ah, the woods." I mumble.

"Are you alone?" I can hear the worry laced in his words.

"It's okay."

There's a long pause. To try and add some normalcy to the conversation and quell the flow of tears down my cheeks I ask, "How's everything over there?"

He coughs slightly and says gently, "Everything is fine. They're tying the loose ends together back down at the firm to get ready for the trial."

"Good." I nod trying to take this in. "What about your mother?"

"That's okay too."

As silly as it was I felt the tiniest bit better knowing that at least things for one of us were going right.

"I, uh, should get back to the house." I finally say. Embarrassment was beginning to settle into me for how pathetically I just acted.

"Okay. I love you."

I try and smile. "I love you too."

I hang up the phone and the clearing now seems even more deathly quiet. I don't make a move to trek back down the hill.

I've hit the wall, I realize, as I stare at the vast expanse of forest beneath me. I have to change something. I couldn't keep fighting, crying and struggling to hold on. Safety and security wouldn't come galloping over the horizon either. I had to change. But what?

I think back to the fight with Prim, my sweet little sister, yelling such horrible things to hurt me. How had I gotten to this point on this trip?

Her words tumble through my head; _Why can't you just accept it… hide away on the other side of the country every year… can't handle that my mother's sick… stop focusing on the negatives…. you'd have a shot at being happy with your life…_

Was I unhappy with my life? I think about that. Maybe I was and I was too scared to admit it. I think about State 4 and Haymitch's house. Neither really felt like home.

I think about Peeta and how I pushed him away in the beginning and now again when he told me he wanted to come here with me.

I was good at building walls, I'd done it my whole life. Maybe what I needed was a bridge. I had stop running away. Stop ignoring State 12 when I was back in 4, stop escaping to the woods for refuge. Like Haymitch and the alcohol.

Peeta was right. It is not job to fix my mother. And if she doesn't get better it's not my fault. But that doesn't make it any easier…but I could help. Haymitch said so. This wasn't the end.

I stare off into the distance searching the expanse of trees as if to find exactly where I went wrong. If I wanted to start on the right path I'd have to let go.

But how?

I look out at the distance, towards the west, and see the gap between the trees. Where trails of black smoke leak into the sky.

And then I knew exactly how to do it. And where the closure might just be.

000

I didn't immediately go to the Seam. I knew I had to visit it to try and accept what everyone else had been preaching to me. To try and take a turn in the right direction and stop letting my own feelings suffocate my life. But I couldn't do it immediately.

Instead I had gone home. I'd found Prim, apologized, cried and done it all over again. It was a long agonizing process but by the end I felt like we were on the same page. Or the closest we'd ever been.

The days began to trickle by and I tried my best to keep the depression out of my head. It was hard because healing was not an easy process. Particularly not for my mother. Some day's she was responsive, other days, nothing. It was infuriating beyond belief. But I tried. Haymitch gave me a stress ball and I laughed in his face. I called Peeta more often and gave him the play by play. He was one of the most helpful.

And even though I still hated my situation, and I still had a lot of the hurt and anger toward my mother, I felt different. As if I'd woken up after a bad dream. And I thought yes, maybe, just maybe, I could go on from here.

I would stop trying to control every person, situation and outcome. I would try a little harder if not for my mother's sake than for mine. I'd try to be happier.

Of course it was easier said than done, but you had to say it first to even begin to believe you could do it.

Finally on my last day I face the Seam. I enter the small broken village with the black smoky sky. Where my happiness was uprooted and my life was turned around.

There are few people out and about in the Seam. A few women wander through the meager amount of shops but everyone else is either at school or working in the mines. In my grey hoodie, torn jeans, and battered converse I fit right in to the dingy surroundings. I navigate the town as if I had always lived here, taking all the right turns even though street signs are absent. I find my old house, hiding behind overgrown shrubbery and grass, abandoned and alone. Haymitch never sold the house. Just left it to rot. I preferred it that way honestly.

I open the gate, the metal brittle and squeaky, and pick my way through the overgrown and rocky front path. As I approach I can still picture the original house, the one that was inhabited, before vines crept up the bricks or rocks had broken the windows. I can picture seeing the fire through the window, promising warmth in the harsh winter, or seeing the little blonde girl teeter her way over to the couch.

I open the front door carefully, the wood slightly soft and weathered. I can almost see my mother cooking and my dad's old boots cast away in the hall, his feet propped up on the coffee table as he flips through the channels on the old T.V. I imagine the rich smells of dinner wafting through the small area and our old cat mewing by the fire. I imagine these things so vividly, so vibrantly that I can almost feel the heat, smell the food, hear the voices.

A sweet moment passes through the house while I'm stuck in my own imagination, feeling the weight and responsibility dissipate through the air. I was home. _This_ was home. Not State 4, not State 12, but here in the Seam. But thinking of those other places brings me back to the reality. To the cracked, moss covered floorboards, the spiders creeping up the walls and the distinct musty smell permeating the air. This would never home again.

While I know that, thinking it still hurts. I could make these other places feel close to home, almost right. I could forget and pretend that was where I belonged. But it would never be the same as here, in my dilapidated house in the poor town of the Seam. No amount of money, kindness and flashy things could fix that.

I sit on the floorboards, holding no warmth, and think. I was alone. Not even the cat, Buttercup, remains. I sit there for a long time, feeling the breeze go in and out of the glassless window, until I feel the last of my happy memories evaporating into the cold.

I know that at this moment it's time to go. I wander back out the house noticing the light has long since been leeched from the sky and stumble my way back to the gate. I step onto the street and turn back once more.

"Bye." I mutter, my voice carrying into the night.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks for reading! And thanks for your patience, I'm currently in the middle of exams so once I finish them I can update more frequently.  
**

**So this was a pretty huge chapter, both in size and storyline. I felt like this was really important and Katniss really grows throughout this chapter. I really hope you guys liked it.**

**I read a poem called The Awakening by Sonny Carroll when I was writing this which really helped me shape the chapter and I even paraphrased a few lines from the poem in Katniss' dialogue as well. I recommend reading it, it's long but it's really lovely.**

**Note - Prim's car is the Jaguar XF Premium Luxury which was released in 2008.**

**I'd really love to hear what you all think, please leave a review :)**

**Have a great day!**

**-Elli**


	14. Chapter 14: End Game

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for everyone that has been following up on the story but sorry for the confusion about whether the last chapter was the end of the story. There a still a few more chapters until the end , and you'll definitely know when it ends :) I will also update those chapters quicker than this one.**

**Anyway, enjoy Chapter 14**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: END GAME**

The car door slams in the dark, echoing down our street, signaling my arrival home. I linger for a moment as Peeta moves to the trunk and retrieves my luggage. He lifts it with ease even though I nearly toppled over trying to lift it from the carousel back at the airport. I walk up towards the porch and the door swings open, my hand barely brushing the knob. I peer in expecting Finn or Jo to be staring back at me but the hallway is empty. I step into the landing carefully eyeing a few red cups splayed across surfaces and the other nameless things strewn about. Peeta's noisy footsteps sound behind me.

"We were going to clean up a bit." He says nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Kat!" Finn's voice breaks the quiet. He bustles down the hall with his arms wide for a hug and I notice the slight wobble in his step. I hug him back tightly though.

"Did you guys have a party?" I ask curiously.

"Party's tonight Kat!" Finn announces while I notice Peeta looking sort of cautious. The distinct smell of alcohol lingers on his breath. "A welcome home party!"

"Welcome home?"

"That's right brainless." Jo appears from the kitchen slapping Finnick's shoulder. Maybe a little harder than necessary. "We missed you, you know." Her eyes roll in Finnick's direction. "And…Finnick's already drunk."

I laugh as Finnick tries to refute it but he stumbles into the wall while doing so. I shoot a curious glance at the other two but they don't give anything away.

"Let's put your stuff upstairs." Johanna suggests immediately taking the suitcase from Peeta. He tries to protest but she yells something about feminism and we both roll our eyes and follow, leaving Finn downstairs and talking to the T.V.

When my bedroom door clicks shut I ask, "What's wrong with Finn?"

A pause. "He had a bad day." Peeta hedges.

I shoot him a look. He looks to Johanna for help.

"He fought with Annie." Jo blurts out. "Don't ask him about it yet, okay?" Jo never pleads me but today she does. I take that to mean that something serious happened.

"What did they fight about?"

I see them try and trade glances. I ask again, my annoyance growing.

"It's not our place to tell you Katniss." Jo says to me softly.

I sigh knowing I can't argue with that. "Is everything okay?" I try. I feel like I've missed something while I was gone. Their behavior seems strange. _Stranger _than normal.

"We wanted to ask you that actually." Peeta cuts in smoothly effectively shifting my attention. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I smile.

"And how was 12?" Jo asks.

I sigh and direct my attention more towards Peeta. I try to smile encouragingly. "I know I may have overreacted on the phone a little But I'm okay. Really. I'm a lot better. I fixed a lot of things up. More with myself than anything else. And I'm glad to be back. Everything seems…a bit less complicated now."

Suddenly I'm enclosed in a massive hug by the two of them. Their arms wrapped tightly around me. I can't see them but I can feel the warmth and the love. "We missed you." They both say.

"I'm missed you guys too. Now let's go party."

000

"So you're back."

I lift my head from inside the fridge, my hand pausing on the bottle inside. "Hey Cato." I grin.

"Happy to be back?" He asks casually.

"Definitely. I missed you guys."

"We missed you too Kat." He pops the top off his own bottle and takes a swig. "That's why Finn made us come over anyway." We both turn to the window where we can see onto the back porch and see Finn telling some sort of story to the others, his arms waving frantically in slightly uncoordinated motions.

My curiosity gets the best of me. I try to play it nonchalant. "Did you talk to Finn today?"

His eyes are guarded. I can tell because I grew up wearing a very similar expression. "I did. I heard about his fight with Annie. It's not really a big deal is it, Kat? I mean couples fight all the time."

It bothered me that he did have a point. And I _was_ being nosy and controlling. And I was going to try and stop that. I came home vowing I would be better than that. "Yeah, you're right." I consent.

"Hey, you think you can come over tomorrow? I have some of your mail at the house." He shoves his hand in his pocket and takes another swig of the alcohol.

"Yeah no problem, Cato."

Outside music blares and we all congregate on the porch. It was a small party, just my housemates, Delly, Cato and Thresh. I liked it better this way. I think briefly of Prim and I hope she is okay. Luckily we'd made up before I left and I managed to go back home on a happier note. I wouldn't go back to State 12 until after my finals. I would put my trust in Haymitch and Prim. That didn't mean it didn't kill me though.

Delly is laughing about something that had happened the other day that I had no idea about. I wave at Thresh from across the circle and he smiles back. He moves closer to me.

"How was the trip?"

I roll my eyes slightly at how often I was going to explain this. "Good."

"Did you see Gale?"

My mind flashes briefly to that night when Thresh walked me home after my blow out with Gale. "Yeah. And we…made up, I guess."

He smiles a lopsided smile. "I knew you would. You two are too close not to."

"I love Peeta though." I admit cautiously, though I'm smiling.

"Oh I know that too." He leans closer to mutter in my ear. "He wouldn't admit it, but he missed you like crazy when you were gone. It was like he lost half of himself."

My smile grows. A comment like used to scare me but…not anymore.

"Thanks Thresh."

Delly gets my attention by clicking her fingers angrily in my direction.

"Take this."

She hands me a shot. Everyone else has one in their hand.

"Everyone in this together. One, two, three!"

000

Waking up next to Peeta definitely put a good start to the day. His breath was hot against my neck and even though I felt a little claustrophobic I relished the feeling. The alarm put a slight damper of things reminding me I had things to do today. I feel Peeta stir and in the next moment kisses were being pressed to my neck. I roll over sharply, slapping against him and give him one long good morning kiss.

"Morning beautiful." His voice was rough and incredibly sexy.

"Morning." I smile. "I missed this."

He sighs and hugs me tighter to his chest. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"I have to go to Cato's today. And Annie's I suppose." The second I say it I can feel him tense. It was almost imperceptible but it was there.

I try to roll to the edge of the bed to get the first shower of the day but his arms stop me. "Just stay for a few minutes."

"Peeta we have to get up." I chuckle.

"No we don't."

"Yes we do -" His lips are suddenly on mine in a much fiercer kiss than before. His hands grip my waist as his mouth moves roughly against mine. When we break away to breathe I laugh quietly.

"I guess I have a few minutes." I say, resting my chin on his chest.

We're both a bit flushed by the time we make it downstairs. Jo and Finn smirk a little but ignore my stupid grin plastered on my face. I grab a bottle of juice and a bagel before searching for my keys. Like usual Peeta finds them before I do and presses them into my hands.

"See you later." He pecks me on the lips.

I jog out to my car which I'd missed over the last week. Briefly I feel a wave of jealousy as I remember Prim's Jag while I look at my much less impressive car. I mean Haymitch gave me the money to buy this car yet he _gives _Prim a car that can triple my speed. Drunken bastard.

My first stop is Cato and Thresh's. I reach their small two bedroom in under five minutes. I still liked it better than my own house. Even with the few beer bottles in the grass and the cracked bricks on the path.

The door swings in before I knock. Cato's shirtless and in jogging shorts and trainers. Even though I don't intentionally look it's still a pretty pleasant sight.

"Hey, come in." He widens the door and steps back. I follow him as he walks towards the kitchen. "Have you written that essay that's due on Monday?" He asks over his shoulder.

Fuck me. "No." I sigh. "I don't even know if I'll graduate at this point. I've barely been to class lately."

He shrugs. "You have double the experience of anyone else in our year. Particularly with the Mel– um – you know that big case you've been working on."

Did Cato just stumble over his words? I frown at him but his head is in the fridge.

"Cato-"

I'm interrupted when the girl walks into the kitchen. And I'm completely thrown.

"Cato where is – oh hi!" She says when she sees me standing in the kitchen. I recognize her from campus. I was pretty sure her name was Clove. I'd heard the volleyball team talk about her and I knew she liked to get around. And now I was pretty sure Cato was fucking her since she was wearing nothing but her underwear and his shirt. I don't judge him for it. We don't always do the right thing. "Oh, yeah. Katniss Clove, Clove Katniss." He introduces us quickly completely unfazed by the situation. That doesn't surprise me either.

"Hi." I say quickly barely glancing at her. "Listen Cato I have to go."

He reaches for a few envelopes on the counter. "Here's your mail. I have something else, wait here."

He jogs down the hall to where I know his bedroom is. I glance awkwardly at Clove and notice how she is staring at me.

"Why does Cato have your mail?"

"Long story." I mutter. "Why are you wearing his shirt?"

"I'm his girlfriend." She says in a matter of fact way.

I snort. "You're not his girlfriend Clove. I know him way better than you. He doesn't go for people like you."

Cato walks back in then while Clove sputters for a response. He holds out a binder folder to me.

"What's this?"

"Notes for all the classes you missed. Thought you'd might like to look through them."

"Thanks Cato." I say, really touched. I wouldn't have expected him to even consider how behind I was getting.

"No problem Kat."

"I'll see you later." I go to hug him, like usual, then glance at Clove. Just for fun I give him a kiss on the cheek and watch her fury grow. I saunter down the hall and out the door laughing to myself.

I head to the store next to buy a few things for dinner. I'd been forced into it since I hadn't been here for a whole week. I smile at a few people from campus that I pass down the aisles. A few look a little surprised and I guess it was surprising. I was usually scowling. And even though the case wasn't yet finished and I had exams to ready myself for I feel much happier than I have in a while.

Shopping doesn't take long and I throw the bags in the backseat. I didn't really want to think about work but I knew I had to go see Annie and brush up on what I'd missed. The trial was coming really soon and I needed to be on top of everything.

Annie lived a little further out but it still took only ten minutes to get to her house. I knocked on the door a few times until it finally swung open. Only it wasn't Annie. It was her roommate. I can't even recall her ever having a roommate but I didn't think too long about it.

"Hi, is Annie home?"

"No." Her roommate is a polar opposite to Annie. She's frowning and I think I may have just woken her. I have no idea why Annie would live with her.

"Oh okay, thanks anyway." I mutter before striding back down the path. I need to talk to her but I have no idea where she'd be. She wouldn't be at my house because of the fight with Finn. Maybe she was at the coffee house or the Strip. Instead of driving around randomly I decide to just go home and text her. It would be way too crowded in town at this time of day to find her anyway.

Everyone still seems to be home when I pull back in the drive. Their cars are parked all over the street. I battle with the shopping bags but make it inside unscathed. I'm about to call out when I register the yelling. _A lot _of yelling.

"We have to tell her!" That sounded like Annie. Wait, Annie? "This is getting out of control."

"No but-"

"Shut up Finn!" I'd never really heard Annie raise her voice. It was odd considering how sweetly she usually spoke. For a moment I think only she and Finn are fighting again but then I hear Peeta's voice too.

"I can't keep stalling with my father either. He's going to tell the firm."

The firm. Was this about me? I suddenly feel sick in my stomach. I know I should call out or something, announce my presence, but I feel rooted to the spot.

"If he tells the firm this is over." I hear Johanna say. And I wonder since when Johanna had ever put her opinion into this.

"No if my mother makes good on her promise this is over." Peeta spits out bitterly.

"I don't want to do this to her." Finn says it quietly and I only just catch it.

"We have to tell her! We should have told her last week."

"Can't you try to strike a deal with your mother, Peeta?" That was Finn again.

"Finnick I've _told _you! The deal is drop the charges and I can't do that. She's going to do it."

"This is ridiculous!"

Suddenly the door the kitchen swings open so rapidly I don't even have a chance to hide. I'm sure my eyes are as wide as Annie's.

"Katniss…" She breathes.

Finn's panicked face peeps out from behind her. "How long have you been standing there?"

I glare at all of them. "Long enough to know that you're keeping something from me."

I see Johanna roll her eyes and Peeta just looks stricken.

"We're all a bunch of idiots." Johanna laughs sadistically before storming off.

"What's happened?" I demand, striding angrily into the room.

I don't get an answer though. Glances get passes from one eye to the next each with equally guilty expressions. "What the fuck happened?" I yell.

"My mother." The soft comment comes from Peeta's lips. "She made a new threat last week."

The silence in the room is deadly. I can't believe they've kept this secret from me for a week.

"What did she say?" I say very slowly, trying to keep my temper in check.

He sighs, pressing his finger to his temple. "She threatened to go public if we don't drop the charges."

000

The day is picturesque like it always is in State 4. The waves roll in and out onto the sand, the sun warming the water in streams of light. I like the beach. Always have. It is a calming place.

But calm is not even close to how I feel. A storm rages inside of me. They lied to me. All of them, even Peeta. I take a deep breath trying to will away the tears.

It was over. It was only a matter of time before the firm figured it out. That I lived with Peeta, that I was involved with Peeta…

They threw the party to distract me, to try and pretend everything was okay. Finnick fought with Annie about _the case_ not a trivial couple's issue like I had thought it would be. And Peeta…well he deliberately didn't tell me even though he had known since last week.

My career was going down the drain and no one cared to tell me.

The tears slip freely now, rolling down my cheeks. I look around at the empty expanse of beach either side of me. No one travelled down here, it was too far from the Strip. But far away was exactly where I wanted to be. I look towards the sky finding the birds flying freely.

I didn't want to think of Peeta's mother but she was all I could think about. If she went public the case would get incontrollable attention from the media. That in itself would be hard to avoid but that wasn't the nail in my coffin.

The nail was that Peeta's father knew about the encounter at the bakery only he didn't know it was me. He wanted to bring that to the firm and Peeta had already stalled long enough. Once that got in they would pull the CCTV footage. I'd be identifiable not only by the evidence but by the accused as well. I was done for.

I stay by the ocean until the sun has moved nearly past the horizon. It was getting dark and I knew I had to get back. I thought this was the only place I wanted to be; State 4. But I was wrong. I thought of Prim, Haymitch and my mother and how I'd let them down.

I no longer can sit still. I rise my from my perch on the rock and stumble my way back to the footpath. One last thought occurs to me and I open my phone and dial Cato's number.

"Katniss?" His voice is laced with worry.

"Do you know?" All the fight has left my voice.

"Do I know what?"

"Do you know about the case?"

"Katniss you have to understand we were trying to protect you-"

"Who is 'we'?" I demand, my voice cracking.

A pause. A sigh. "We all found out last week Katniss, I'm sorry."

I hang up and use all my energy to refrain from throwing my phone at the ground. Lies. So many lies.

I walk down the path blindly, tears blurring my vision. I look up when I get to the corner of the road and I see it. The red car and an unmistakable blonde woman exiting it. Lora Mellark.

She smiles. No, she doesn't smile, she sneers. She recognizes me from the bakery. Pure hatred wells up inside me and I choke back whatever it was I wanted to scream at her. She enters whatever shop it is and then she's gone.

Fine. In the end it will be me that loses this game, but we weren't done playing. And if she wanted to pin me down I'd murder her first.


	15. Chapter 15: Not Yet

**CHAPTER 15: NOT YET  
**

For anyone that knew me well it was obvious that I never liked surprises. Never had, never will. And continuing to work on the case was like one big, never ending surprise. Like waiting for a bomb to go off. I couldn't handle it well but I had little options left. It's not like I hadn't considered just telling the firm straight up to get this mess over with. But every time I came even close to that I found I could never take the final leap. Because there was that awful little voice in the back of my head saying that it wasn't over _yet_. _Yet._ That word killed me.

I flick on the T.V. and am met with a picture of Mr. Mellark and one of his many bakeries. The images had been relentless for days - within hours of the case going public- another never ending reminder to my demise. I turn it off quickly feeling too much self-loathing to keep it on. I had played the blame game with myself for far too long. It was Finnick's fault for suggesting to take on the case, Peeta's for helping me, Annie's for covering for me…but the vicious circle of thoughts didn't last long before I always came back to me. I knew all along that if this all fell to pieces it would be my fault when it boiled down to everything. Mine and mine alone. But I had wanted to play the hero for once and now I was paying.

I hide the remote down the side of the couch just to alleviate any morbid temptations. The house is eerily quiet with all my housemates having left for classes. That's fine by me. Really I'm meant to be leaving for work now but instead I keep flicking the T.V. on and off. Sighing I grab my bag and march out the door with just a secondary glace.

My poor car doesn't deserve the roughness I inflict on it as I drive to work but I can't seem to escape my perpetual agitated state. I slip easily into my parking spot and try to wipe the agitation from my face. I am hoping that my appearance would do half of that for me, with my extra layer of makeup, dress and heels. Oh, how Prim would be impressed with me today.

I'm surprised to say the least when I spy Annie waiting for me at the elevator, my usual cup of coffee grasped in her hand. As much as I wanted to stay mad at Annie like all my other friends, it was a struggle. After all she'd been the one tearing Finn apart trying to tell me about Lora Mellark's latest move.

"I was half expecting you to bail." She says evenly when we enter the elevator.

"I don't run anymore."

"I wouldn't have blamed you."

"I started this mess. I'll finish it."

Silence fills the elevator, alleviating our tense conversation. The radio plays out between the elevator's small walls.

"Why did you do it?" She suddenly blurts out, turning to me with concerned eyes. I think back to the day Finn approached me and begged me to take the case, even against Peeta's will.

"I loved him." I shrug.

"Not when you took this on, you didn't. You hated him."

"Call it intuition." I wave it away. I'm not willing to waste my time mulling that over.

She takes a deep breath. "You know I'm implicated now. When they realize it's you at the bakery that night."

I turn to her, staring her square in the eyes. "You're not. If I go down I sure as hell won't take you with me."

"Thank you." She whispers. And then she goes in for the kill. "You know they all kept this a secret from you because they love you. They didn't want to hurt you."

The elevator dings and the doors open rapidly forcing us to step onto the 9th floor.

"I know."

God, did I know.

000

The meeting room is a frenzy to say the least. The case is quickly spiraling out of control due to the new media attention Lora Mellark brought on.

"Why? Why expose the case now?" Cinna demands. It was unnerving watching him so frustrated.

Mr. Mellark had told the firm about his wife's agenda about a day before it went public. When Peeta finally quit stalling with him.

"The odds weren't in her favor anymore." Someone says. "We were slowly burying her."

_I'll bury her, _I think viscously.

"You've been told this already, but if you are approached you are to say nothing about this case." Cinna addresses the room, pointing an accusing finger. "We're still trying to keep it under wraps as much as possible. We're working on a deal with the other side to try and lessen the heat on us."

"What deal?" I pipe up, suddenly scared.

"That's undisclosed, even to this office right now. What I can show you now is the CCTV footage we've pulled from Mellark Bakeries. This will hopefully ground assault charges against Lora Mellark."

My stomach plummets. My eyes catch Annie's from across the table. _This is the end. _I see maybe sympathy in her gaze? Or just plain fear. I can't tell.

Cinna clicks a remote and my death sentence pops up on the television screen in the corner of the room.

"This was taken about two weeks ago however we've only just obtained it. That man there is Peeta Mellark."

I watch as Peeta's figure exits the building, his unmistakable blonde curls illuminated in the light. I take a deep breath as I see the next body – my body – exit the bakery.

"This woman here is unidentified."

What?

_This woman here is unidentified._

_This woman here is unidentified._

I peer as closely as I can to the T.V screen. And sure enough my face is obscured by my hair and the angle of the camera. No…I couldn't be this lucky. I flinch as I see Lora Mellark strike Peeta and then suddenly we are both in the car and driving away.

Our eyes both wide, Annie and I take a moment to gaze at each other. Holy fuck, what just happened?

The T.V. shuts off abruptly. "This is our new evidence. Along with our other work from the last few months we have a substantial fight against Lora Mellark. Good job team. Now remember, secrecy is the key right now."

The meeting room empties quickly. Annie grabs my hand in a vice like grip and leads me into our temporary private office.

"What the hell just happened?" She demands.

I rake my hands through my hair nervously. "I was just bought a few more days."

I still couldn't quite believe it. If I had just turned my head a few inches to the left…I would have been a goner.

"You might still have a chance. They might not realize you know Peeta." Annie urges, pulling at my arm with a childlike excitement. "This isn't over."

I couldn't quite meet her excitement. "No promises yet."

Yet. Again the word killed me.

000

The house remains empty when I return from work. The more critical part of my mind assumes we are all avoiding each other. Really, it isn't an irrational thought.

The second my key slides into the lock my phone goes off. Sighing, I fish around in my bag, searching for the familiar rectangular bit of plastic while I shoulder my way into my home. The screen flashes with Peeta's name and loving smile which causes my chest to tighten briefly. For a fleeting moment I consider ignoring the text before I realize that is not exactly fair. He is in fact still my boyfriend, and even though I am mad he still deserves the time of day.

The words jump out in dark text against the white screen. _Meet me at the coffee house. Please? I need you._

The bastard knew exactly how to get me there. I bound up the stairs to throw on something more comfortable, finding my familiar ripped jeans and a long top. I take off a considerable amount of makeup and slide my feet into a pair of beat up converse. Much better.

Only Peeta Mellark could make me run around like this for him when I still seething at his actions. Damn him!

I make the few short turns it takes to get to the center of town and slide my car easily into a parking spot outside the coffee house. It wasn't particularly busy and I recall the first time I had taken him here to discuss the court case. Once again we've chosen the most inappropriate spot for discussing covert court cases.

Rolling my eyes I push the door open quickly and take in the eclectic surroundings. I finally spy Peeta sitting at a small round table in the corner, his eyes on his phone. I can feel the anger I'd somehow lost during the car trip rise again in me. I sit across from him, stony faced.

His head lifts. "Hey." He smiles. Is he relieved?

"What did you need?"

"I needed to know what happened today…at the firm. Do they know about you?"

_Oh. _He wants to know if I've been found out. "You can't see my face on the CCTV footage. I'm safe for now."

The look on his face breaks my heart into a million pieces and all I want to do is take his hand. "You have no idea how relieved I am."

"Peeta it's still going to happen. I'll be found out-"

"_No. _it doesn't have to."

I pause for a moment and look around the room. "I think it does."

"Are you still mad?"

The waiter suddenly comes over asking what we would like in a chipper voice. Distractedly I tell her tersely to bring us two cappuccinos. I notice that Delly is working and she hasn't braved our table, probably due to the screaming match I inflicted upon her and all the others not that long ago. The waiter leaves again and I slowly lift my gaze to Peeta's.

"How would it feel if the one person you trusted most in the world, not only lied to you, but swore all your friends to secrecy over something that could change your entire life?"

"Katniss, I'm _sorry. _I don't know how many times I can say it. I should have told you."

"I believe you."

"Then what?"

"Nothing." I shrug. "It is what it is."

"I want to make this better." He urges, his blue eyes begging.

I bite my lip, staring at his face, so laced with worry. "Peeta…"

"What can I do?" He demands.

I sigh, defeated. "Just…just don't ever lie to me again, okay?"

"I promise." He says immediately. "Katniss…I honestly thought that if I told you what my mother was planning when you were in 12 you would have fallen apart and I couldn't do that to you."

I hated the words because I hated admitting to weakness. But he was right. He was always right. If he had told me it would've killed me.

"I know, Peeta, I know."

The cappuccinos come and we drink them quietly. There was a lot of stuff hanging there between us.

"Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're safe." He says.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"In the case. The footage is what would've identified you. What links you to me. You're fine."

His words sink in but I don't let the happiness sink in with it. "You're mother has still seen me. All it would take would be for her to realize I work on the case." I remind him. But for once he doesn't seem too perturbed. He drains the rest of his coffee and looks at me expectantly.

"Want to go home?"

I tired smile pulls at my lips. "Hell yeah."

Our hands find each other as we exit the coffee house, the pressure and warmth making me feel home again. I slip on my sunglasses just before I move past the door to avoid the ever present glaring sun. We get about two feet before Peeta looks back.

"Shit, I left my phone on the table. I'll see you in a few."

I smile and nod, heading to my car. As I put on my seatbelt I watch as he exits the coffee house and turns left down the sidewalk. He makes it about five steps before he's approached. At first my heart races as he is suddenly swarmed by people before I take in the microphones and cameras. I frown and back quickly out of the parking spot. I guess they were on Peeta too now.

"Fuck the media." I mutter as I speed all the way home.

000

After the non-incident at the firm and my talk with Peeta I found it took increasingly more energy to try and stay mad at all my friends. For once I took the easy way out and put it to the side. They'd all apologized profusely and had tried to make it up. If I was being honest I just didn't want to think about it anymore.

A few days later the Strip was abundant with college kids. It was one of those rare afternoons where I neither had work or class. The boys were training in the heat, looking deliciously hot as they dove in and out of the sand with sweat glistening down their bodies.

"It almost feels normal again, sitting here." Johanna says quietly to from my left.

I laugh. "Before the lies, deceit, court cases and media.

"We've come a long way, you know."

"Yeah, a long way." I repeat softly. "But the right way?"

"Don't dwell in on it Katniss."

"It's hard not to."

"You've done a good job this year." She tells me sincerely and I stare at her as if she were crazy.

"I'm a mess Johanna! I've messed everything up."

"No, you're a good friend. For helping Peeta. Maybe you could have found a less illegal way…."

I snort. "You know I think those are nicest things you've ever said to me in one conversation."

That successfully puts her in a fit of laughter and takes the heat off me. "Shut up, brainless."

We watch the guys play and the various other people walk along the Strip. Really I was very appreciative of the distraction. Particularly Peeta over there near the base line who keeps looking over and winking at me.

"I saw the news again today." Johanna says, sipping from a water bottle.

I groan, her words pulling me out of my boy induced haze. I know she's referring to the latest snippet of the Mellark's that I'm sure appeared sometime today on the television. "It'll be a top story until the case is over. I mean the Mellark's own a hell of a lot."

"Has anyone approached Peeta yet?"

"The other day at the coffee house. He got a little swarmed by some reporters." I admit, training my eyes back to Peeta in time to see him serve it straight over the net. I let out a cheer.

"Where were you?" She asks seriously. I don't understand her need to know but I tell her anyway.

"In my car I was going home. Now shut up and watch with me!"

She resigns but only just. I watch the boys hash out their fake game until they call time. Finnick and Peeta jog over with big grins on their faces feigning bear hugs with us as we try and squirm away from their sweaty skin. We push them away and they pack up their things laughing, not bothering to wear any extra clothing.

"You guys up for a few drinks? Celebrations?" Finnick asks hopefully, indicating the beach bar not that far down the sand. I look to Johanna then up at the guys.

When have we ever said no?

000

Many hours and many drinks later we stumble our way home. We aren't completely off our faces but we've found the right level. Johanna and Finnick walk together. Finnick keeps waving and winking to all the girls down the street while Johanna constantly hisses in his ear that he's currently dating Annie.

Peeta and I are more relaxed, walking behind the two. Peeta's hand runs up and down my arm, shielding me from the rare cool change that's invading State 4 tonight. For the first time in a while I feel safe.

Johanna unlocks the door and she and Finn disappear upstairs in a heartbeat. I have full intentions of following them up there when I feel the pressure on my wrist. In one movement Peeta's spun me around and I slam into him hard. I look up at him questioningly noticing how his eyes have darkened a few shades. His lips press against mine roughly, his hands pulling my hips toward him even further, his grip incredibly tight. His tongue traces my bottom lip and I grant him entry happily. Heat surges down to my core and just as I move to further it he pulls away.

He stills. When I meet his gaze his eyes are concerned. "Are we okay?"

I sigh and answer honestly. "I'm still a little miffed, really."

He looks chagrined. Like he's at his wits end.

"Look Peeta, I know it was a mistake and I know you guys have been trying to make it up to me so thank you. Everything is just a lot to take in and I need some time. I've barely kept my position together at the firm." I'd barely gotten away with it all. Skin of my teeth, literally.

He nods, his fingers drawing small patterns across my hips. A small smirk slowly creeps onto his face. "While I'm waiting, why don't I make it up to you some more?" He asks seductively, his hands inching high up my thighs. I can feel the warmth pooling at my centre.

In exactly two seconds my resolve crumbles. It always does when Peeta's concerned.

000

Waking up next to Peeta never ceases to brighten my morning. This morning I wake up first and I take a few minutes to simply stare at him and admire him. He looks peaceful, breathing deeply, a tiny smile gracing his features. Sighing I extricate myself from his arm and roll gently from his bed. Bending down I pluck his discarded t shirt from the ground, slipping it over my head, along with my panties.

The house is still quiet, so I tiptoe down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grab a bagel from the basket on the counter (homemade by Peeta) and spread a good helping of cream cheese on it. Wandering around, I flick on the T.V. in the living room. The news channel automatically pops up and the standard news reporter is going on about some electricity crisis in State 5. I watch absentmindedly, snuggling in Peeta's clothes, enjoying the smell and eating the delicious bread.

This was home.

The T.V. demands my attention again when I hear the name Mellark. I huff a little, sick of hearing the constant reporting of the Mellark case. I'm about to change the channel when a new picture appears.

"…_son, Peeta Mellark is currently residing in State 4 where the case will be trialed…Peeta Mellark has withheld all comments regarding the case…"_

I jolt upright staring at the screen in disbelief. There I was on the T.V. accompanying the report; a picture from the other day of both me and Peeta exiting the coffee house hand in hand. _Hand in hand._

"PEETA!" I scream up the stairs, pausing the T.V. and running full pelt back up to his room. "Peeta!"

He runs out into the hall in his boxers, his eyes roaming the house wildly. "What? Are you okay?"

Finnick and Jo both burst out of their rooms at the sound of the ruckus.

"What the fuck is happening! Do you know how early it is?"

I head back down the stairs, knowing all three of them will come in tow. I run back to the T.V. and jab my finger at the screen. Their eyes go wide, solidifying my fear.

Before any of us freak out any further my phone rings out in the silence, erasing any words anyone might have said. We all freeze. I don't make a move to get it. All four of us stand and stare at each other. Once the ringing ends, I break the spell and walk over to my phone hesitantly.

_1 Missed Call from Cinna. 1 Voicemail left._

Deep breath. I meet their eyes. My voice is thick and I can barely get the words out. "They know. It's over."

000

My final walk into the firm, late that afternoon, is as scary as I had imagined it to be. My limbs move slowly, dragging, as if I'm under water. The sounds seem like that too; muffled. Annie's not waiting next to the elevator with my coffee. That small detail is just about enough to bring on the first round of tears, though I choke them back. Not right now. The elevator ride is slow and agonizing and the music does nothing to reflect my mood. It dings and slides open at my floor and I contemplate just riding the elevator back down. Running. Hiding.

But no, I can't do that. I step onto the plush carpet and walk slowly to the office where Cinna's waiting. The doorknob feels cold against my skin as I twist it, opening the door. I don't bother to knock. He's knows I'm coming.

He sits behind his desk as he would on any other normal day. His hands are clasped, his eyes are trained on my face. But looking around there are more people than just Cinna in the room. I swallow.

"Please sit down Miss Everdeen."

_Miss Everdeen. _I can't recall the last time he called me that. I cast another cursory glance at the various other higher-ups in the room. They all sit as still as statues.

"Do you know why you are here, Miss Everdeen?" Cinna asks, incredibly formal. I don't like it. Cinna had always been more of a friend to me than anything else.

Naturally with so many eyes trained on me I get my back up. "Please enlighten me Cinna. I may be wrong."

A small murmur passes around the room. A computer screen sits atop the desk. It buzzes to life and in a blink the tabloid picture of both me and Peeta exiting the coffee house hand in hand takes over the screen.

"This picture has been in the media however I expect you know that." Cinna tells me. "Could you please tell the room your relationship to Mr. Mellark?"

It probably wasn't the time for snide comments but the sentence slipped out of my mouth. "I am currently working – very hard I might add – on his family's case and I also interviewed him months ago for evidence."

I know they're not buying it. I didn't think they would. But it feels better than just giving in.

"Does your relationship extend beyond a standard clientele relationship?"

I fidget. I can't lie, there's no use, but I can't seem to utter the word 'yes'. I choose to remain silent.

"This picture seems to suggest you may be _in _a relationship with Peeta Mellark. Is that correct?"

"It's one picture." I hedge.

"Actually Miss Everdeen there is more than one picture."

I shake my head minutely. I couldn't remember another moment that had been photographed. And in a compromising way at that. And then a still shot from the CCTV footage that night at the bakery flashes up.

"We had recently discovered this evidence as you well know and the woman in this footage had previously been labeled as anonymous. Now we know her identity." He looks pointedly at me. He then brings the picture from the coffee house and situates it next to the CCTV shot on the screen. In both pictures I was wearing the same clothes. My hair was the same. They didn't need my face to show that is was me.

I look down at my hands. "Miss Everdeen, you were in the meeting where we showed you this evidence. Yet you did not identify yourself. Why?"

Wasn't it obvious? I was trying to avoid _this. _Once again I choose not to answer.

"What were you doing at his family's bakery late at night? Alone?"

I shake my head again. God, I was so screwed. "I have no plausible answer for you Cinna."

The murmurs around the room return. "Could you please confirm your residential address for us, Miss Everdeen?"

I rub my face roughly. They know about that too? Cinna reads out Cato and Thresh's address to the room. "Is that your address?"

"No." I sigh, working up a good glare to flash at them. They've cornered me and they know it. Very slowly I say my real address.

"Katniss you do realize you have just admitted to living with Peeta Mellark who is a party to this case?"

"Yes."

The next moments pass quickly. I get asked whether I breached confidentiality on the case and I lie and say no one else knew about it until it went public. I knew for a fact they couldn't prove me otherwise on that small tidbit of information. They explain to me, very precisely, that if I had told them that I knew Peeta Mellark I would have been okay and they would have taken me off the case before it even started. I knew that, anyway. I didn't need to be told again. They then explain that as long as Mrs. Mellark does not identify me as working on the case this issue will be kept within the firm. I find that interesting.

"Do you understand everything that has been discussed today, Miss Everdeen? And do you understand your affiliation with this law firm has been terminated as of today?"

I sigh, ready to tear the room apart.

"Yes."

000

I'm striding down the halls when I hear his voice again. Cinna.

"Katniss!"

I whip around wondering what he could possibly want. He surprises me when he jogs up to me. "I'm sorry." He says.

I quirk an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry that had to happen Katniss. And I'm also sorry you didn't take this case more seriously."

"I did! That's why-"

He holds up his index finger. "I know. You have a lot of potential Katniss. You were valued here at the firm. You've made a mistake, a very large mistake but I don't want you to give up. Keep striving to become a lawyer and whatever else you want to do in your life. I know you can do it."

For the first time today I let my eyes tear up. "Thank you, Cinna."

"I didn't want it to end like this but you gave me little options."

"I know."

He gives me a weak smile and walks back to the elevator no doubt going back up to his office to deal with the mess I've left. I'm nearly to my car when the next voice stops me.

"Katniss!" I turn in frustration ready to tell the person to fuck off and leave me alone today.

But there is Mr. Mellark running towards me, the same blonde curls as Peeta bouncing as he moves.

"Mr. Mellark?" I ask in disbelief.

"I just wanted to say thank you Katniss."

My eyes bug out. "Thank you? For what? For nearly ruining your court case?"

"For caring about Peeta. I know what you did was wrong but I truly appreciate what you did for my son. He's the happiest I've seen him in a long time and it's because of you."

He gives me a quick hug and I'm too taken aback to reciprocate. Then he gives me an impish grin, waves and walks back towards the other end of the car park.

I shake my head and get into the car wondering what it is with the Mellark boys that make them so damn nice. And I also wonder whether they are slightly deluded because I am definitely not the best thing that happened to Peeta Mellark. I'm probably the worst.

000

They wait for me back at the house. I want to smile. They're always waiting for me. No one says anything when I enter the house but I can feel the questions hanging in the air.

"It's over." I shrug, the words burning my mouth. "I'm fired."

The tears finally come when I get enclosed in the group hug.

"I'm sorry." Finn whispers, looking as if he was about to cry himself.

"It's not your fault Finn. Every decision I made was mine."

"So that's it then?" Johanna asks.

"That's it. No more lies, no more hiding. I'm done."

As shattering as it was to say it, there was something distinctly comforting about being free. I could see it in their eyes too, in their smiles.

Later that night I lie closed up in Peeta's arms on my bed. It doesn't feel the same as it did this morning. I cry freely, soaking his shirt. I'd had a chance beyond any other law student in my year and I'd destroyed it right at the climax. I feel like I deserve at least a few tears.

Though in a way it sort of fitting; this whole legal mess. My whole life had been about self-deprecation and now this was the cream of my fucked up cake.

When Peeta speaks his voice is quiet, but it resonates in my body. "Thank you." He says it the same way his father said it.

Well if anything, I tried. And maybe I did a half way decent job. Peeta's life would become easier and that had been the whole point of it all anyway.

After all, I never did it for me I did it for him.

* * *

**A/N: So Katniss has finally been found out! I've been waiting to write this for a while. But it's not the end yet, there's still one more drama-packed chapter to go :) **

**I appreciate all the comments you guys have been leaving and all the alerts so thank you! And also for sticking with the story all this way.**

**Only only one more chapter left!**

**-Elli**


End file.
